Hounds of Hell
by ShadowCrest
Summary: Bonnie finally comes out of her coma and reveals new terrors to Damon and Thea. The Shadow Men are discovered to be just the beginning as a new enemy infiltrate Mystic Falls. Will Thea come to terms with what she is soon enough to save herself and Damon? Or will she lose him forever? Damon/OC Sequel to Of the Wing. Adult everything...
1. Come What May

Sequel to Of the Wing... again. Tweeked a few things, but not much. I don't even know if this chapter was changed at all, but I'm reloading everything just in case. This story has officially restarted... again. I got stuck at the beginning of the third chapter and then got distracted by something shiney *cough* Jack Sparrow *cough* coming soon *cough* maybe *cough*...*cough* yes, I am dieing. Because no one offered me a cough drop. Also, because of the depressingly absent reader cooperation with the side notes, I'm giving up, but am very sad because of it. I don't get the feeling that this story will be very long; maybe 20,000 words. 'Course, I didn't think Of the Wing would reach 40,000 so you never know. Anyways, enjoy. I own only Athena! But if you want to play with her, that's okay, just let me know!

**Hounds of Hell**

Come What May**  
**

The sun shone brilliantly on the meadow, bathing the Earth in a blanket of warmth and comfort. A gentle breeze played among the tall grass; mimicking a joyous game of hide and seek. With a smile, I fancied children lurked in the reeds, hunting and fleeing each other; trying to quiet the excited giggles that lit their innocent faces. From my soft resting spot atop the hill, I watched this imaginary game of chase.

_Thea._ He didn't say it aloud. Silently, he called me. Because the silence was too perfect; too peaceful to disturb. The way he called my name, the pure tenderness that caressed that one word made my heart flutter. A silly grin pulled at my lips as I turned to see him.

The warmth suddenly turned to ice. The breeze to violent gales. A silent scream tore from my throat as I launched myself at him. But I couldn't reach him. The darkness snaked up his neck. And I couldn't reach him. I tried to shout his name, but I could hear nothing over the howling of the wind. I could only watch in horror as his skin singed and burned and turned to ash. Still, he smiled. He looked at me with those perfect ice blue eyes and he smiled. The smile he showed only me; the one that illustrated just how much I had come to love him; the one that set butterflies on a rampage in my stomach. That was the way he smiled as his skin turned black.

Desperately, I ran to him, utilizing every ounce of strength my muscles possessed; flapping hard against the angry gusts of wing; clawing at the earth; anything. But he just smiled. With a frantic kick, I flung myself at him. But my arms tightened around nothing as the ash danced away in the wind.

Gasping, I shot up; skin slick with sweat; heart pounding.

"Thea?" A groggy mumble. Another surge of adrenaline bombarded my veins as I spun towards him. Without a word, my hands flung to his chest, his stomach; searching madly for any signs of injury. "What's wrong?" he groaned, pushing himself onto his elbows. I brushed the soft strands of ebony from his face and searched for the slightest bit of darkness. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Satisfied?" He asked; the word hindered by how I held his jaw. With a sigh, I pressed my forehead against his chest, trying vainly to force the nightmare from my mind; how he merely blew away from me. He embraced me and laid back down, pulling me on top of him.

"If you'd stop getting yourself staked, maybe I wouldn't have dreams like that." I said into his shirt, almost managing to feign annoyance.

"Oh really?" he chuckled. "So it's all my fault? Even though, correct me if I'm wrong, the first time I was saving you, the second time I was saving you, and the third time… yes, I do believe I was saving you, and your own mother who staked me." I puffed out my lips and glared at him, only meeting his eyes for a second before again hiding my face against his chest.

"You cannot escape!" I couldn't help but giggle as he lazily rolled my under him, smothering me with kisses. "Besides," he added nonchalantly, "that wasn't a stake-death. That was a death-by-sunlight-… death." He hesitated a moment to contemplate the makeshift terminology, before adding, "Which is impossible with this." He wiggled the big ring on his finger. I glanced coyly at him before snapping at the blue stone embellished with his family crest. "Hey! No biting." He laughed, pulling his hand away. Forcing him beneath me, I caught my tongue between my teeth as I smiled at him.

"No biting?" I asked deviously, easing my hands up his lean torso as I leaned over him, letting my cheek just trail over his chest. "Not even a little?" I brushed my lips over his collar bone and up his neck. His sharp inhale set fire to my body. With a giggle, I jumped from the bed with a hard flap and raced for the window. Just before I reached it, he trapped me against him, earning a small squeal from me.

"Teasing is evil." He growled. Laughing, I squirmed around to face him, looping my arms around his neck.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" I asked; every fiber of my being demanding the touch of those lips.

"I think you need to be punished." He said darkly, tangling his hand in my hair, hovering mere inches away.

"Are you going to punish me? Have I been bad?" I breathed, running my fingers through that black velvet that so loved to tickle my skin. Before he could reply, I wrenched his head back and delicately brushed my tongue over his sweet neck. And I relished in how every muscle in his body tensed, but a sharp yank of his hair prevented him from retaliating. With a devilish smirk, I nipped the soft skin. A groan rippled through his chest and his jaw clenched. With the very tip of my tongue, I traced the tiny bite before pulling back and meeting his hungry gaze.

A series of loud knocks echoed through his room. He hesitated a moment to glare at the door before returning his attention to me. Just before he could begin to extract the revenge I so longed for, the knocks continued. With a scowl, he again looked toward the door, a grunt of annoyance sounding in his throat.

"What?" he snapped, making no attempt to hide his impatience.

"Damon, we need to talk." Stephen called.

"Damn right we do." He mumbled, again looking back to me. I bit my lip and smirked. "Well, it can wait… an hour," I trailed my fingertips down his neck, earning another strangled gasp as he snatched my hands hand locked them behind my back. "Or two." He added. I touched my lower lip to his briefly.

"It's important." Stephen replied seriously. Damon screwed up his face contemplating the horrible things he suddenly wanted to do to his brother, but forced himself to release me. With a giggle, I caught his wrist and quickly shook his hair until it was in a state of perfect upheaval.

"Hey, what," he started before chuckling at my plan. Grinning madly, I ruffled my feathers, snatched a few loose ones, and planted them amidst the black satin. He playfully pushed me away as he made his way across the room. I managed to get just one more in before his hand grasped the knob. Still smirking, he cracked the door and peered out at his brother. A bit of down innocently floated between them, and he couldn't quite choke back the laughter.

"What," he chortled, "What grand news do you have for us?" I couldn't see the serious look on Stephen's face, but, at that moment it probably would have only fueled my humor. Until, of course, he answered Damon's question.

"She's awake." And the humor was gone. Like a switch had been flicked. And the light bulb smashed with a sledgehammer, the socket drowned in cement, and burn the entire house burned down, just for good measure. "She's asking for you." Burry the ashes deep underground. "Both of you." And desolate whatever was unfortunate enough to grow there. The fire. I couldn't free my mind of it. How it burned through our bodies.

_Thea._ My attention darted back to Damon. I swallowed hard, but met his eyes. Without saying a word, he looked back to Stephen and gave him a sharp nod before closing the door. Well, that certainly killed the mood. Damon chuckled. My body automatically moved into his awaiting arms. While I had no reservations about Bonnie as a person, what she was terrified me. I knew nothing of witches and what they were capable of other than the brief period between a shy greeting and an agonizing ending. _Doesn't get much better._ Damon commented, mostly jokingly. It was the part that wasn't joking that scared me.

Within twenty minutes, we were walking through the front door. The sun was dancing just above the horizon. I eased my wings through the slits and readied to take off. Something beeped loudly, earning a small start from me. Damon stifled a laugh as he jingled something in his hands. I started at the metal sticks uncertainly.

"What's that?" I finally asked. He bit his lips together, but his eyes hid nothing.

"Really?" I glared at him. He nodded and averted his gaze momentarily. "They're keys." He finally explained. "To a car." He added. Excitement surged through me. A car? I was actually going to ride in a car? He chuckled as he led to another part of the manor.

"If you're good, I might even teach you to drive." He mocked, opening a door for me.

"What if I want to be bad?" I teased as I passed him. A flurry of images passed through his mind that left me blushing. He clenched his jaw to ward off the thoughts as he led me to a large vehicle and opened the door. I climbed onto the cushioned seat and studied the levers and buttons and vents.

"Seat belt." He pointed to a strap behind the seat. "Not going to need one with me driving, but if someone else it driving you, use it." I nodded impatiently; eager to go; not to get to the hospital, but to actually experience a car ride. Again, he laughed softly. I was too excited to pout or glare.

I watched in utter fascination as he sat behind the big wheel and pushed the key into the small slit. He turned it, and something suddenly roared around me. Instantly, my heart began to race as terror flooded my veins and my wings flared. I waited for it to stop, but it seemed only to get louder. I tried vainly to push myself away from the raging thing, but there was no refuge.

Finally, Damon released the laugh that had been seething with him. Unsure, I glanced at him before returning my attention to the angry thing.

"It's just the engine." He assured me, eyes glowing. I met his gaze hesitantly, gripping the door tightly. He retrieved something from a pocket on the roof, pressed a button, and the entire garage door rolled up. I watched in awe as it collected at the ceiling. And we moved. I startled violently and pressed myself against the seat. Something warm touched my hand. I couldn't help but jump. Damon was obviously exerting a ridiculous amount of effort to not laugh at me again. I gave another quick, uncertain glance toward the engine before sending him a lethal glare. He bit his lips and pouted. I couldn't get the image of a lost puppy from my mind as he pulled away from the house.

As we drove, he explained a few remedial things about cars, but I found I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying as the forest flew by us. It wasn't natural. Something about it was just wrong. Trapped in a metal cage as it sped over the street. It set my hair on end and made my heart race.

_We're here._ Instantly, every concern I had about the car vanished. He pulled into the parking lot of a big, cozy looking building nestled in brush and ivy. My wings tensed. There were people in there. If they saw me, if they knew… maybe I could just fly to the roof and talk to Bonnie there. _Oh relax; no one's going to find out._ Damon dismissed, opening his door. I looked suspiciously at the lever before pulling it. The door instantly popped and swung out. Humor. He was trying not to laugh at me again and blood rushed to my cheeks. _Saw the very first car._ He remembered watching in mild amazement as it made its way down the street. _Now that was a trip._ I saw from his memories the car and was astounded at seeing with such clarity the vintage vehicles. _I take offense to that._ He almost pouted, earning a chuckle from me.

"Come on_."_ He murmured, reaching for my hand. My heart sent a wave of warmth through my chest as I met his icy eyes. The way he smiled at me; instantly the fear dissipated. I simply couldn't be afraid when he looked at me like that.

_I love you._ I whispered. His smile grew and he wrapped me in his arms. No words passed through his mind; just feelings; emotion so raw it took my breath away. And he kissed me. Just one, single, innocent, earth-shattering kiss and what lay ahead seemed like nothing. With him, I knew I could face anything.


	2. Words of Warning

A few very tiny changes in here that will impact the story later. If I can remember why I made them... and this is why my stories never go to plan... shit, what did I change. Please ignore me and the voices as I curse up a storm and try to remember what word I didn't like and changed. And by changed, I mean cut. Well, maybe replaced. It was important... well, the important thing is that I've started writing this again! ... ... ! What did I change?

**Hounds of Hell**

Words of Warning**  
**

A moment later, Damon led me into the hospital, arm draped protectively over my shoulders. My eyes darted over the faces of everyone we passed; searching for any hint of hostility; any reason to run, but all that filled this place merely went about their tasks. Aside from a handful that must have received a bit of fantastic news, there was only sorrow here.

Blindly, I followed Damon into a tiny room as I studied the other occupants; curiosity driving me to try to grasp some understanding of what fueled their emotions. And then the room moved. My heart instantly raced, flooding my body with adrenaline and my wings shot out vainly. Trapped. There were no windows; no escape. Damon said something, but I couldn't hear him over my frantic gasps.

_Thea!_ Though he practically screamed my name, there was humor in his voice. Near trembling, my eyes shot to his. "It's an elevator. It's suppose to move." He explained mockingly. "It'll carry us to the third floor were the little witchy's waiting." Still, I stared at the floor, waiting for it to collapse. "You may want to hide those," he warned, "We're almost there." Again, I met his icy blue eyes. With effort, I forced my wings to lie flush against my back and stood up straight. He watched me a moment. I started to glare at him, but the wall suddenly changed, startling me as it split down the center and spread open.

_You really aren't use to technology, are you?_ He asked as he gently took my hand and led me out of the moving room.

_I slept in caves for most of my life._ I admitted. _My mother wanted to keep me as far from humans as possible._ The bitter humor that passed through his mind at the thought of their first meeting brought a hard smile to my lips. _She meant well… just… poor execution._ He chuckled.

The further into the hospital we walked, the stronger the scent of antiseptic became. A few people strayed throughout the halls, but no one took any real notice. He stopped outside one of the doors. _Alright, time to face the wicked witch._ He joked, as he opened to door. Slightly hesitant, I walked into the brightly lit room. A flimsy cloth divided the room in half. An elderly man lay sleeping in a bed on the exposed half; what appeared to be a life support system hooked up to him. Bonnie, I assumed, was in the bed on the far side of the room near; I realized as I started toward her with a sigh of relief, a window. Frustration tinted with fear. I spun to face Damon. He stood just outside the room with a very annoyed look on his face.

"I can't come in." He scowled before I could ask.

"Because I need to speak to Thea alone." Came a kind but firm voice from behind the curtain. Humor passed through his mind. That wasn't really possible. "Thea, would you close the door?" This was a place that Damon couldn't enter. The mere realization of that sent a wave of panic crashing over me and I quickly retreated from the room. He automatically looped an arm around me as I stared into the deceptively serene room. My entire body revolted at the thought of being trapped somewhere he couldn't enter.

_If I have to, I'll pull the entire hospital down._ He promised, entertaining the thought merely for the fun of it._ She may know something important._ He pressed. I swallowed hard and looked at him. "Besides, she's Elena's friend, and you saved Elena. She's not going to hurt you." I wasn't sure how sincere his nonchalance was, but it gave me the assurance I needed to enter the room. I hesitated as I closed the door, before forcing myself to cross the room. Still, my hand shook as I reached for the simple fabric. But she smiled as I pushed it aside.

"God, your power's already growing." She murmured more to herself than to me. And it sent a shiver down my spine.

"What power?" I was almost too afraid to ask. She met my eyes like she had forgotten I was there; like I had briefly become a mere object of interest that she was studying.

"You really don't know, do you?" she asked in disbelief. My heart raced as I shook my head. "Just like the werewolves and vampires, familiars' powers were suppressed almost to the point of blocking them completely. But, when a familiar creates the bond that you have with Damon, that power is restored; slowly at first, but there are no known limitations." I wasn't sure how to react. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe, once long ago something terrible and amazing happened, but that wouldn't to me. She had to be wrong. Damon merely contemplated this, but said nothing. I took a small step past the curtains.

And my body froze. I couldn't move. Frozen. Empty. Gone. Something was gone. Silence. Complete and absolute. My heart pounded wildly in my chest. Silently, I screamed for him, but there was nothing. A series of enraged thuds came from the door. Bonnie cast a quick, impatient glance at it and they stopped. What did she do? I couldn't hear him. Part of my being had suddenly been ripped away.

"It's alright," she assured me, "It isn't permanent. Just so we can talk." The room. The curtain. If I could get past the curtain, I could hear him again, but I couldn't move. My wings were locked against my back. "Listen to me; you need to need what I have to tell you without him influencing anything." She begged me to understand. I looked at her carefully, searching for any hint of deception. "You saved Elena. I owe you. Let me repay you by telling what I learned in that coma before it's too late." I still wanted to run, but the urgency in her voice… somehow, I knew I could believe her.

The instant I agreed, the shroud around my limbs vanished. I stared at my trembling hand and moved the fingers experimentally, pleased to see them obey my every command, before approaching her bed and sitting in the chair she motioned towards.

"What happened to Damon?" I asked, noting the silence from outside the room.

"I told him that if he drew attention to us, I'd kill you." She answered jokingly. "I won't." She assured me immediately before the absolute panic could overwhelm me. I don't know why, but I believed her.

"Last time," I started, voice only shaking slightly. "What happened?" She gave a hard smile and leaned back.

"Yeah, that was, and I'm a little foggy on just how distant, your ancestor. She felt your link with Damon and, when the three of us connected, entered me to send a message."

"The scripture?" she shook her head.

"That was just part of the Mayan curse. Whenever she enters a witch, she is forced to give that warning. What she showed me, what she wanted me to tell you… Thea… things are going to get really bad really fast if you don't act now." The sympathy in her voice set my hair on end. "It's still early. I should be able to break the link." Before she'd finished, I was on my feet, wings flared. "Thea, wait; just hear me out." I had no choice, my limbs had frozen again. All I could do was glare at her while my rapid breaths shook my body. It wasn't fear that made me tremble; it was rage. She wouldn't dare! Would she? Without my permission, would she tear me from him? I wouldn't let her.

"Thea, listen to me!" she pleaded, "It has to be your choice; I can't force you to do anything." While her assurance calmed me slightly, I still found myself straining against my immobilized limbs. "Five minutes. Just give me five minutes to explain." Regardless how I wanted to shove her words back down her throat, the prospect of gaining some bit of clarity; some touch of truth… Albeit reluctantly, I sat back down; once more free from her restraints.

I tried to remember my first impression of her; how certain I was of her unwavering need to protect those around her from evil. What if, during her vision from my ancestor, she had learned something that classified me as evil? Surely she wouldn't have gone through the trouble to deceive me. If she could stop my body, then she could easily kill me. If she wanted Damon or me dead, I was suddenly certain she would have done so immediately. Just how powerful was she? I gave a sharp sigh to convey my agreement. Again, she gave me a sad smile.

"I don't know how much you've been told, or what you were able to make out of the scripture, so I'll start from the beginning, as far as Evelyn knows, at least. She crossed the Atlantic long before Columbus; with the Vikings. She was fleeing a man named Lukas, a vampire, but he followed her. And he wasn't alone. By the time the English discovered America, vampires were numerous. With the help of a familiar, werewolves were created by a native tribe in an attempt to fight back, but the wolves grew power hungry and became just as dangerous.

"When the Mayans saw Evelyn, they believed her to be a god. They prayed to her and gave her offerings, and they captured her, believing she would protect their village. Though she despised captivity, she used her powers to help them; to make their crops flourish and bring rain or sun. But the vampire, Lukas found her and massacred the village. When familiars were first created, vampires also came into existence; like a shadow. When a vampire has a familiar, their powers balance each other out. They magnify each other… but vampires can control the link; they can manipulate it, leaving the familiar crippled.

"That's what Lukas did to Evelyn. He forced a link and used her power to become invincible. Stakes, fire, light; they tried everything. Finally the Mayans used an ancient ritual and sacrificed her. It put a curse on all vampires and werewolves, preventing vampires from walking in the sunlight and stripping wolves of their control."

"I don't understand. If familiars are supposed to be powerful, why didn't she just kill him herself?" I asked. She sighed slowly before meeting my eyes.

"She loved him." She answered simply. "She fell in love with him as a human. Lucas was taken by a coven. They wanted to use him to control Evelyn. What they did to him… it drove him mad. It nearly cost her life to save him; but it was too late, his mind was already lost. He began to thirst for power. 'To protect her.' While she was still recovering, he sought them out and became one of them. It broke her heart, but she couldn't leave him. Becoming a vampire wasn't enough; it was never enough. He started looking for ways to become even stronger. When he discovered the lure between familiars and vampires, she realized what was happening; what he had become, and she fled." I was speechless.

"Power corrupts, Thea. Once someone has a taste of it, they _will always_ want more. If that happened, if Damon realized the potential between your link, would you be able to do it? Could you kill him? Could you live with the blood of everyone he hurts on your hands?" She let the silence fill the room, waiting for me to find my own answers. But this was Damon; not some deranged madman who had had the sanity torn from them by a coven of vampires. "Maybe not now, maybe not for a hundred years, but, eventually, he _will_ want it." Shocked, I met her gaze.

"A hundred years? How is that possible?" I could only manage a whisper.

"As long as you are linked with him, you share his immortality; but his immortality gives him power over you." I was shaking; staring wide eyes at nothing. But it was Damon; my Damon. He wouldn't; I was sure he wouldn't… right? But how? How certain could anyone be about another person; about themselves, even? There was no way I could be certain what might happen a hundred years from now. Hell, I didn't know what ten minutes would bright. But it was Damon…

"Once he fully utilizes the link; there will be no way to stop him… unless you do it yourself." Myself? I couldn't even think about it. These hand piercing his heart. Looking into those ice blue eyes as the darkness stole over him. It felt like I was falling.

"Think about it, but you must decide quickly. The longer you are linked, the harder it will be to break, and if he starts to use it, it will be impossible." Horrified, I met her gaze; searching desperately for something, but what I saw turned my blood to ice. Honesty. Sympathy. Sorrow. She was speaking from the bottom of her heart. Without the slightest doubt; the most minute hesitation.

"I'll put a barrier up, so he won't be able to hear this memory, or anything you think regarding it. If you want to tell him about this, it'll be your choice and your choice alone, but remember, if he learns of your potential, you'll only be tempting him. And it'll corrupt him that much faster."

Like a switch had been flicked, I fled. Every fiber of my being racing from her bed; from her words; from the truth. I nearly broke the door from its hinges as I threw myself against it. Instantly Damon was there; calling me; questions; but all I could see was myself driving a stake through his heart. The betrayal that would enter those concerned eyes. No; please don't look at me like that.

"Like what? What happened?" I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I was poison. To him, I was poison. If he knew; if he ever learned what he could have, the possibilities would poison him and draw him closer and closer to madness until… "Poison? Thea, your thoughts are all muddled, I can't understand you." I had to go. I had to think. Run. I needed to run.

Without a word, I flung myself from him and tore down the corridor. Part of me heard him call my name. Just as he was about to follow me, Bonnie called him. He started to ignore her, but a stern demand followed by a reassurance that I would be fine convinced him to enter her room. I silently thanked her for that as my body raced through the building, somehow knowing which way to go, which door would reveal the stairs. I sprinted up the two stories and threw myself into the door to the rooftop. As fast as I could, I raced across the poorly tiled roof and jumped.


	3. The Art of Not Knowing

You are all forewarned: I raced through this chapter merely to upload it to stave my guilt at have ignored this story for about a month as I played with Pirates. There are probably grammar and spelling mistakes galore, but, frankly, it's 1am and I don't give a damn. I've started writing again, so shut your f#*&ing mouths. Or not. Tell me. Actually, please tell me. I love flame and fame alike!

**Hounds of Hell**

The Art of Not Knowing**  
**

For hours I flew; darting through the sky; cursing the dead air. So completely still; it was difficult to merely stay level. I tried not to listen, but I couldn't block it out. Damon was too focused on me, too focused on our link for me to block him out.

"She needs time to think about what I told her." Bonnie explained shortly.

"What did you say to her?" Damon demanded; anger fueling his limbs.

"I can't tell you that." She told him; quickly loosing what little patience she had for him. "And neither can she, so don't ask; you'll only hurt her."

"What the hell did you do?" He wanted to shout, but managed to contain it in a forceful whisper.

"This goes deeper than you realize, Damon;" The witch said vaguely, "You can't just think about what you want."

"Enough with the gypsy hints; if you hurt her"

"You'll what?" She interrupted haughtily, "You can't touch me." The frustration rippling through him sent a chill down my spine. After forcing himself under some sliver of control, he sighed and asked in such a soft voice, it caught Bonnie off guard,

"Just tell me this; is she safe?"

"No." She answered with a newfound sympathy for the vampire she wanted so badly to hate.

"What can I do?" He nearly begged in defeat.

"She's a familiar, Damon." She explained sadly, "She will never be safe. And because of what you are, being with her will only cause her more pain." Defiance flared within him.

"I won't"

"Let that happen? Because that worked so well last time." She spat with a hint of regained loathing. The sudden, heart-wrenching guilt nearly brought Damon to his knees. My breathing faltered from the mere echo of it.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie quickly whispered, only able to grasp a tiny glimpse of the pain her words had caused him. "But you need to understand the severity of your situation. Being with her will end in disaster." He struggled with several responses and accusations and retorts, but nothing could change the truth of her words, and he knew it.

"Why?" He asked; jaw clenched; eyes hard.

"I can't tell you that." Though she wouldn't answer him, her tone belayed the sorrow she felt at the necessary secrecy.

"Damn it; what can I do?" He exclaimed suddenly, breathing hard, only just managing to control himself.

"You can let her go." For several agonizing seconds, he was silent, and I thought my heart would burst from my chest.

"…No." He finally said, refusing to meet her eyes. I wanted to sob from the agony raging within him. I wanted to die from knowing it was my fault.

Your selfishness will kill the both of you." Bonnie told him seriously; words only tinted with sympathy.

"No." He repeated stubbornly.

"That isn't an option." She said impatiently.

"I'm making it one." The quiet fury suddenly storming through him sent my hair on end.

"Damn it, Damon," She started, but he was already gone.

"Hey, are you okay?" With a start, I spun around; subconsciously tightening my wings against my back as I recognized Tyler. I hadn't even realized I had landed. Tears were falling freely from my eyes and my body was trembling. "What happened? Did Damon hurt you?" He reached a comforting hand towards me. Instantly, I shied from the touch as though he'd struck me. Rage lit in his onyx eyes. "What did he do to you?" Understanding crashed over me and my eyes widened.

"No, it's not," My blood suddenly turned to ice and my heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. Don't look. Don't turn around. Don't look. Don't look.

"Hello, little bird." I didn't see Tyler's eyes dart behind me or the confusion steal over his face. The instant I heard those words, I ran. Without thinking, I grabbed Tyler's wrist, intending to drag him with me, but the instant my skin touched his, something shot through us. My body collapsed as his presence flood through me, and mine through him. For just a second and it was gone.

"What the hell was that?" He shouted, accusation flooding his suddenly amber eyes. Panic. Too much. I couldn't think.

_Damon!_ I screamed desperately. Just behind Tyler. A shadow. The epitome of darkness. Coming. It was coming for me. _Damon!_

"Run!" I shouted, already scrambling to my feet. Don't think. Don't try to understand it. Just run. Fear shot through those piercing yellow eyes. Automatically, he glanced back. At _him._ At the monster chasing me. Always chasing me. Couldn't escape. I couldn't escape.

_Get out of there, Thea! _Damon's voice broke through the terror freezing me and I ran. With Tyler just a stride behind me, I ran. I could feel Damon racing over the forests; the powerful muscles straining to push him ever faster through the stale air. He wouldn't make it in time. I knew the exact distance separating us, and I knew he wouldn't make it in time.

Suddenly it was in front of me. Peering out from behind a tree. Toying with me. Don't play with your food. Skidding to a stop, I spun and darted back; automatically snatching Tyler's jacket and dragging him with me. Not fast enough. I had to fly. In one fluid motion, I locked Tyler against me and snapped out my wings. I didn't hear his shocked cry as I flapped madly, gaining several feet every second. A heart beat. Frantic. Powerful. Not mine. Tyler's. I could feel the racing of his heart.

Something slammed into my side, throwing me back to the ground, like a lion pawing at a mouse. The air fled my lungs in a painful gasp and my body crumbled under the blow. A sudden, rage filled roar split the air. In shock, I realized it was Tyler. Lethal fangs glistened behind his snarling lips and he threw himself at my attacker. I tried to shout; to warn him, but there wasn't breath enough even for that.

To my amazement, Tyler's assault knocked the vampire back, hampering it's theatrical scheme just long enough for me to see his face. It wasn't the alpha. I didn't recognize him at all. He wasn't among the coven of the Shadow Men. The fear dissipated, if only slightly. He was still a vampire, and he knew what I was. That alone was enough for terror to seize my heart. With incredible strength, Tyler forced the man back, an inhuman growl tearing from his throat.

"Till next time, then." He promised with a wink; looking straight into my eyes, before breaking away and dashing into the woods. In the same heartbeat, something crashed heavily beside me. Vaguely, I realized I should have flinched, but instead I instantly shot toward it before consciously recognizing that dark, tasseled hair, the massive onyx wings, and those ice blue eyes that made my knees weak. His arms automatically pulled me against him.

The growl redoubled and Tyler flung himself at Damon. He had just enough time to wrench me behind him before meeting the enraged assault.

"What the hell happened with dog boy?" he shouted over the snarls.

"Tyler, stop!" I screamed; racing around Damon's flared wings. Instantly, he stumbled back; hands clutching his head in agony. Unsure, I reached for him. He shied from my hand like it was acid.

"Don't touch me!" he roared; fighting desperately for control. With a final, panicked glance at me, he turned and ran into the woods. Panting, Damon looked at me in bewilderment.

"What just happened?"


	4. Promise Me a Riddle

... Not a happy writer... I just wrote a long, semi drunken comical intro thing, but, while trying to hit control e, must have touched some over button and it poofed. Well, without all the F#CK#$ riffraff, the other night's episode reminded me why I gave him my precious Thea. Yes, I love my Thea. I will destroy anyone that hurts her... except myself... though I hurt her through others who I then destroy... through... other... others. Yeah... anyway, I think I'm back in the wubly wobly of this thing and you should see more chapters soon!

**Hounds of Hell**

Promise Me a Riddle

"Sherriff Forbes just called." Stefen said the instant we walked in the door.

"Yeah, vamps are back." Damon replied shortly as he made his way to the parlor.

"The same as before?" He lowered his voice, as though it would somehow lessen the terror his words sent racing down my spine.

"No." I answered, stealing the glass of alcohol just before Damon managed to tilt it back enough for a taste. With a humorous frown, he poured another glass as I shot back the burning liquid.

"How do you know?" Stefan questioned; crossing his arms before his chest. Without a word, I just looked at him. The man from the forest was not one of the Shadow Men, of that I was sure.

_We need to talk._ Damon thought sternly. I knew how his eyes had hardened as he looked at me, but I couldn't meet his gaze.

_Not now, Damon._ I practically begged.

"Actually, now seems to be exactly when we should discuss this." He said impatiently. I glared at him; guilt shackling my heart.

"Damon, please." I whispered, no longer trying to hide my exhaustion.

_Doesn't trust me._ The thought fled through his mind with a surge of pain and betrayal so powerful, the breathe fled my lungs.

"Damon, don't do this." I nearly sobbed; voice trembling.

"_I'm_ not doing anything." He retorted. Regardless the levelness of his words; the attempt at disinterest; I saw the shuttered clench of his jaw; the subtle squint of his torn eyes.

"Damon," but he was gone. The front door swung madly on its hinges and the sound of feathers slicing through the chilled evening air only briefly met my ears. Instantly, I darted after him, but my body was bruised through and through, and my muscles weak and weary as sobs tore through me. Instantly, Stefan's hand gripped my arm to steady me. I couldn't hear him. Damon suddenly seemed so far away, that I couldn't hear even the faintest whisper. Silence. Only the slightest, peripheral flicker gasped between us. And I crumbled.

Without a word, Stefan gently wrapped his arms around my trembling form as I broke into a thousand pieces. Jaw taunt and eyes hard, he carefully guided me to the couch.

"I don't know what to do." I choked; finally allowing myself to whisper the words screaming through me. "I can't lose him; _I can't_!"

"Alright," he murmured, "talk to me; what's going on?" I knew how hopeless I must have looked as I met his eyes, but it didn't matter. Without Damon, it didn't matter.

"I'm going to kill him." Empty. I felt empty. Alarm shot through Stefan's emerald eyes, but he waited for me to explain. "I'm… I'm the key… to incredible power. Power that would drive him mad to possess, or drive him mad with temptation." Some part of me reeled at the realization that I was telling this to Stefan, to a vampire, but I had to; I had to purge myself of the guilt and fear and torture plaguing me. "If he ever found out… I'll always be hunted; that'll never change. I'll always be in danger. Even if it's to protect me, if Damon takes advantage of that power… I'll have to kill him." A fresh stream of tears fled my eyes, but my body was still and I looked at him. "I'll have to kill him because no one else would be strong enough." For a while, it was silent.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Bonnie. The same thing happened to my ancestor. He was driven mad trying to keep her safe. In the end, he was the reason for the Mayan Curse. They had to sacrifice her to save themselves from him." I paused a moment before adding, "He'd do it. You know he would. If it was to save the life of someone he loved, you know he would do it." He didn't deny it.

"So where does that leave you?" he asked softly. I took a hard breath and dropped my gaze; forcing my body to speak the words that my very being revolted against.

"Bonnie can break our link. Without that, he can't access the power of a familiar and he'll never have to know."

"Do you really believe that?" he asked as gently as he could; as though he knew how hazardous it was to force me to acknowledge the painful truths I already knew. Unable to force a reply over the ball in my throat, I shook my head as my face distorted from the agony surging from my heart.

"I'm not going to say that everything's going to be alright, and I'm not going to pretend to have all the answers." He admitted. "But I'll help with whatever I can. Give me a few days to see what I can find out. Maybe there's a way around all of this." He thought hard a moment before adding, "In the meantime, you need to talk to him. Don't tell him anything about breaking the link or about using it for power, but, thinking you're lying to him; that'll break him faster than any temptation you may be hiding."

"He'll still know." I muttered. "When Bonnie told me about all this, she put some kind of block in my mind. He can't hear my thoughts regarding our link, or the power that comes with it." He bit his lips in consternation.

"Tell him it's just an aftereffect from Bonnie; that it'll end soon." An almost angry frown pulled at my face.

"I won't lie to him." I said sternly; leaving not the slightest room for question. His jaw tightened.

"Two days; just give me two days to try and find something else." His lips fought with his next words; hesitant to voice the almost traitorous thoughts demanding expression. "He can't lose you, either." He finally admitted. "It's taken… a long time for him to open up again and… if he closes himself off again… I don't think he'll come back." Glimpses. Tiny memories. Not mine, but they gave such a terrifying life to his words, the magnitude with which he spoke them was more than justified. Something clicked: the painfully obvious truth; the last piece to the puzzle that I somehow couldn't fathom rotating. More than anything, I suddenly needed him.

Without another word, I sprang to my feet and ran; ignoring the objections of my muscles. I wasn't more than halfway through the door before throwing myself into the air. Hidden. He felt hidden from me, but, still, I felt him. Had logic swayed my direction in the slightest, I would have doubted my decision, but I didn't think; I merely moved. Fast. Vaguely, part of me trembled at the absolute darkness of the night. Because that's when the monsters came out. I fought back the thought and pushed further; racing over the dark forest.

My body automatically started a quick descent near the edge of a lake. He didn't so much as glance back from the tree he was leaning against; suddenly finding a profound interest in the smooth pebble in his hand. Maybe fifteen feet separated us, but it felt like miles.

"Damon." I called; voice almost hard. Still, he refused to acknowledge me. Rejection shot through my chest like acid, but I fought it back. "I've been selfish," the words barely fit around the ball in my throat, but I forced them out, "and I'm sorry." The very last syllable broke. Taking a deep breath, I curled my hands into fists and continued. "I've been so caught up in my own problems, I didn't stop to think that… I couldn't see that… I'm not the only one going through it." Everything suffocating me; so long as I was with him, he was suffocating, too. "I want this to work. I want you." A shiver of pleasure caressed his consciousness for those simple three words, but it was almost immediately extinguished.

"But you don't trust me." Again, that heart churning guilt stabbed through me. He shot the pebble angrily at the lake. I didn't wait for the second skip before starting toward him; unable to stand even the few feet separating us for another breath.

"Damon, that's not-" Simultaniously, we froze; senses alert to the suddenly impossibly quiet forest. My eyes darted over the shadows; waiting for even the slightest twitch. Instantly, Damon was standing protectively over me; arm wrapped around my waist.

"Who's there?" He challenged. Ice flooded my veins. I could feel them. Clothed in the darkness. I could feel him. Laughter. Echoing all around us. Scowling, Damon's shoulders rolled forward and his stance widened. He was going to fight them.

"No!" I whispered urgently. "We need to leave!" Louder. It was getting louder. My body convulsed in terror. He was coming. He was coming for me. "Please!" Don't let him take me! Growling his reluctance, Damon locked me against him and shot straight up; straddling to treetops in seconds. I couldn't even find the control to fly. This was a whole new type of fear; dwarfing the alpha's reign. It seemed to echo from some distant, relentless terror; overwhelming even the faintest thought; every fiber of my being screaming for me to flee.

As Damon effortlessly carried my back to the manner, trying and failing to free me of the panic that settled deeper in my very soul with each twisted cackle still silently raging through my mind, a realization crashed over; robbing the air from my lungs; he was playing with me. He was telling me that he knew who I was and where to find me. He was telling me that he was coming for me.


	5. Tearing Reality Asunder

Two warning: no, I haven't really proofread this, and, yes, there is lemon. Oh. Me. God. is there lemon. I spent several distracted hours working on the second half of this. Hope you enjoy as much as I did, lol. Let me know either way! If I don't get at least 1 comment, then I'm not going to bother with any more lemons, so give me a note! Don't care if it's just a few words, I love it all!

**Hounds of Hell**

Tearing Reality Asunder

"Who's there?" He challenged. Ice flooded my veins. I could feel them. Clothed in the darkness. I could feel him. Laughter. Echoing all around us. Scowling, Damon's shoulders rolled forward and his stance widened. He was going to fight them.

"No!" I whispered urgently. "We need to leave!" Louder. It was getting louder. My body convulsed in terror. He was coming. He was coming for me. "Please!" Don't let him take me! Growling his reluctance, Damon locked me against him and shot straight up; straddling to treetops in seconds. I couldn't even find the control to fly. This was a whole new type of fear; dwarfing the alpha's reign. It seemed to echo from some distant, relentless terror; overwhelming even the faintest thought; every fiber of my being screaming for me to flee.

As Damon effortlessly carried my back to the manner, trying and failing to free me of the panic that settled deeper in my very soul with each twisted cackle still silently raging through my mind, a realization crashed over me; robbing the air from my lungs; he was playing with me. He was telling me that he knew who I was and where to find me. He was telling me that he was coming for me.

* * *

"Stefan!" Damon called impatiently the instant we were through the massive doors. In almost the same breath, he and Elena came into view over the elegant railing of the balcony. "Watch her!" Fresh panic flooded my veins. He was going back out there.

"No!" I shouted, grabbing his arm. Without so much as a backward glance, he tore the limb away from me and stormed away. Speechless, I stared at him. As he walked further and further from me. I suddenly feared that we'd never be able to cross the ever growing distance between us; that he would never look at me again the way he had just twenty-four hours ago. I couldn't bring myself to call out to him again. Even the quiet whispers of his mind were blurred.

"Damon, what's going on?" Stefan called after his brother, trotting quickly across the room to catch up.

"Thea?" Distracted, I lifted uninterested eyes in reply to Elena's hesitant call. "Are you alright?" No. How could I be alright? I was cold. In the very center of my being, I felt cold. "He gets like this sometimes. Just let him blow off some steam; he'll be fine." A loud crash sounded from the hall diverging from the parlor.

"Damn it, Damon! Stop!" Eyes set firmly on the door, Damon tore through the room. Stake clenched tightly in his hand. If he left now, I was suddenly sure I would never see him again. With a sudden flurry of legs and wings alike, I flung myself between him and the door. No words. No thoughts. I merely looked at him; at the rage and agony searing through his icy eyes; at how his jaw was clenched to the point of trembling; at the emptiness of his gaze.

"Move, Thea." He ordered. I flared my wings and held my ground. Forcing several deep breaths through his flared nostrils, he stepped threateningly toward me until only inches separated us. "Thea." His voice shook as he struggled to control himself. "Move." Heart ready to spring from my chest, I look at him; begging him not to leave me; not like this.

And then something happened that would change everything. He built himself up and reached for me. And I flinched. His hands moved toward me and my entire body shied from him. I knew he intended to merely lift me up and set me aside, but I flinched; my arms automatically darting to encase my head.

The entire room froze. Eyes wide in shock and horror, I stared at the appendages covering my face. Mouth slight agape, he could only watch me. The stake clattered to the floor. Several agonizing heartbeats as we struggled to understand what had just happened; what it all meant. Shaking, my arms slowly returned to my sides. He stumbled back a few steps; unable to look me in the eyes.

_How did this happen?_ The thought crossed his mind almost more as a feeling than words. Reality seemed to come crashing down around me as I felt him break. The very strength I had so relied on crumbled within him. Because of me. I wanted to call to him; to force some sense onto this; to make it alright, but my jaw merely trembled as he struggled with the silent words warring across his lips. For just a heartbeat, his eyes grazed mine. In that one, desolate touch I understood what is was to be dead. To be wrenched from everything your knew and loved; to find yourself completely and absolutely isolated from everything; quarantined from all that mattered.

Trying to find meaning in the chilled floorboards, sure that they must have held some profound truth, Damon retreated to the study. Vaguely, I saw the shocked faces of Stefan and Elena, still standing at the base of the stairs; completely at a loss for words.

"Go." I told them. Elena started to object, but Stefan quieted her with a knowing hand on her shoulder and guided her through the front door. With a shaking hand, Damon lifted a glass to his lips, but couldn't manage to tip the liquid back. Staring at the golden elixir, he forced himself to voice the question he could barely acknowledge.

"Are you afraid of me?" In horror, I looked at him. "Are you afraid that I'll hurt you?" How could I answer that? How could I tell him 'no' and it not be a lie? How could I tell him what I was afraid of without telling him too much.

"Not physically." I struggled. "I…" My every word seemed to deepen the hurt rippling through him. I hated myself at that moment. More than anything, I wanted to see him smile; to hear his laugh; destroy everything that was hurting him. How? How could I do that when what cause him the very pain I so loathed was me? He shot back the nearly overflowing glass and immediately refilled it. "Damon… I"

"Stop." He interrupted impatiently. Without looking at me, he swallowed the second shot and sternly placed the glass on the table. "If you're going to talk to me, then talk to me, but if you're only going to dance around it and tell me nothing at all, then just call it what it is." Stunned, I could only look at him. "Either you trust me and we deal with whatever the witch told you together, or you don't." Finally, he met my eyes; saw the disbelief in them.

"I _do_ trust you, Damon. I'm asking you to trust _me_." He was quiet a moment. With each passing second, my heartbeat quickened. "You don't trust me." I whispered. His eyes fled mine, if only for a moment.

"I don't like not being in the loop." He said coldly. "I don't like being the only one that doesn't know something important." His jaw tensed, but his eyes softened. "I don't like the thought of you having to deal with this alone… that it's obviously tearing you apart while I just stand on the sidelines watching." The tension and fear consuming me began to dissipate.

"I'm a big girl, Damon; I can deal with this. There are a few things I need to figure out, and I need to do it alone, but that doesn't make me want you any less." I whispered with a small smile. With a heavy sigh, he turned towards me. Without a moment's hesitation, I accepted his invitation. Safe and warm in his arms, all the trepidation fled; Bonnie's warning all but forgotten. From just his touch, I again felt the certainty that, with him, I could deal with anything.

"I love you."The words were almost lost against his chest. I felt him shift to look down at me and lifted my gaze to meet those heart-stopping blue eyes.

"I love you." My nerves danced in ecstasy as his sweet breath flowing over my face like a thousand delicate caresses. He caught my cheek in his hand and frowned slightly. "You don't have to deal with this alone… but I trust you." It almost sounded like he was surprised to hear his own words. His thumb gently followed the ridge of my cheek bone. "I'm right here, though. Just, don't forget that." He paused a moment before adding, with a hint of fear, "And don't get yourself into anything too big." A smile flitted across my lips.

Letting the euphoria of my relief roll off in waves of sheer joy, I kissed him. I could feel his mind relentlessly dissecting the endless possibilities, but he wouldn't press me for more information; he would allow me the time and space I needed to find my own answers. For just a second, I flashed him a coy grin before catching his soft hair in-between my fingers and wrenching his neck toward my lips. He tensed in anticipation, but I stopped just short, letting a shaky exhale drift over the soft skin. A shiver tore down his body.

My lower lip delicately trailed up his neck, making only the slightest contact. Keeping one hand tangled in his wild mane, I let the other slide down to his cheek, locking him against me. My teeth carefully tugged at his earlobe; biting just enough to almost hurt.

"Damon." I breathed into his ear, my lips brushing against the sensitive nerves. With a growl, he tore free of my restrictive hands and kissed me fiercely. I didn't notice us moving until the wall collided against my back and wings. The aggression of his almost desperate movements should have scared me, but it only fueled the inferno growing within me. He was mine. I thought I would lose him, but I didn't. He was mine and I wanted him. The insatiable need with which my body craved him blocked out everything else. I didn't need to think; to breathe. I need only his greedy lips battling with mine; his rough hands dominating my every curve; his perfect body crushing against mine.

My legs locked around his hips as he forced me up against the hard wall, trapping me flush between his lean body and the unyielding surface behind me. His hard need pulsed again mine as though the remedial layers of cloth were nonexistent. When he ground his hips against me, they may as well have been. My nails raked down his back as a loud groan fled my throat. His entire body stiffened; back practically curling around my fingers; a tiny groan barely sounded from his throat.

The pleasure that shot through my body from that single noise was unbearable. Gasping, I met his eyes as he practically glared at me through those long lashes. My hands slowed the lower they roamed. Wanting to see him, to watch his body's shuttered reaction to my every touch, I lowered my legs to the ground. Without warning, I spun as around and slammed him hard against the growingly erotic rigidity of the wall. Grinding his teeth, he grunted in marvelous symphony to the solid _thud_ from the impact. Catching my lip in my teeth, my hands roamed down his chest, gradually pressing harder against him as I neared his throbbing center.

So softly, the tips of my fingers caressed the bulge trapped in black denim. With an uneven groan, his hands shot towards me. With a snap of my wings, I pinned his arms against the wall.

"No moving." I murmured; sliding back up against him, my hands still rubbing with tantalizing slowness. Pressing him against the wall with my body, I drug my lower lip up the exposed skin of his chest, along the hard ridge of his collar bone; with a hot exhale, up his neck. Knowing he was fully aware of my intentions, I hovered over the unbearably sensitive flesh, letting my breath wash over him as my hands slowed even further. I could feel the utter need building within him until he was near bursting; body squirming as he fought to obey my demands. The pained, almost angry expression on his face pushed me over the edge. My teeth snapped, just catching a tiny bit of skin. His entire body convulsed and a deep cry tore from his throat, quickly fading to a growl as I forced his limbs back. He pounded his head against the wall in a vain attempt to regain some shred of control.

Catching the hem of his shirt in my thumbs, I pulled the fabric over his sculpted torso, letting my nails tear at his flesh. He inhaled sharply as his body arched against me. I marveled at how his lean form rippled from each heavy breath; reveling the feel of them against my hands. I pressed my lips to the flexing muscles. His body jerked back, nerves screaming from the fire surging through them from my burning touch. I trailed up his body with kisses and tiny nips, treasuring his every flinch; each strained gasp. I rolled the fabric over his chest; pausing briefly to catch the dark buds of his nipples between my teeth. Regardless how close he was to losing control, the agony balled in his need, I wasn't done yet. Fascinated at the violent reaction from my burning hands and lips, I wanted to see what else I could do.

Trapping his arms in his shirt I held him still with a wing. He trembled in anticipation; part of him demanding the end of my teasing; but so much stronger was his desire for more. I quickly snatched his glass from the table, never waving the pressure holding him against the wall. With the cup in one hand, I touched a finger to the crystalline cube, letting it drain the warmth from my flesh, before pressing it to the center of Damon's chest. He gasped, unable to retrain himself from flinching at the icy touch. His jaw clenched to the point of shattering. I drug my finger down him warm skin; trembling at my own, raging desire. The thin line of moisture caught the light brilliantly. With the very tip of my tongue, I followed it back up his almost quaking body.

I tilted back his glass, shivering at the remnants of the powerful liquid still clinging to the glass, and took the cube between my lips. He clenched his fists with an eager chuckle. Hiding the frozen liquid in my mouth, I kissed his chest with slightly chilled lips. And I pressed it to his skin. He inhaled sharply, throwing his head back with a strangled groan. Sliding my tongue under the cube, I stroked the trail cool water. A droplet plunged from lips, streaming down his body. With a sudden jolt, he baulked at the treacherous water sliding nearer to his raging groin. Sighing on the ice, I guided it across his chest, freeing more tantalizing drops. With a final growl, he fought against my hold. Trapping his face in my hands, I touched my lower lips to his. His rapid breaths fueled the burning need within me; his trembling body, the most potent aphrodisiac. With a moan, he kissed me. The sliver of ice danced between our tongues; setting fire to our already overwhelmed nerves.

I didn't see him finally rid himself of the shirt, but his desperate hands suddenly assaulted my body in the most wonderfully horrid ways. My head flew back with a cry as his lips ravaged down my jaw, teeth catching my skin with far too much control. My fingers lost themselves in his hair as I squirmed against him; the wretched, wonderful throbbing growing with each beat of my racing heart. Without a second's hesitation, he tore apart the back of my shirt. Scowling, he slit his burning eyes, letting his hands creep down my back; not bothering to lighten the touch when he passed over my feathers. I gasped at the wondrous pull. An evil smile flitted his suddenly dark face. In the same breath, his hand caught a fistful of hair. He tilted his head as he watched my body recoil from the sudden pain shooting from my scalp. But I wanted it. With a sudden, desperate yearning, I wanted it. With a growl, I pulled his face to mine; each breath leaving in a frantic moan; claws hands desperately clinging to him.

Damon lifted me against him. My legs automatically circled his waist. I ground against his need. One hand darted to the wall to steady himself as he groaned his pleasure. Without a moment's thought, he swept the contents of the table to the floor and leaned me back over it. His hands roamed hungrily over my body and he drug his lips down my stomach, occasionally letting his teeth just nick my skin. Though him, I could smell the sweet scent of my own arousal; how he craved it. All of it. All of me.

"Damon." I gasped; my enter body shivering with the pleasure he got from how I called his name, "please." I begged. Instantly, his eyes darkened. He wrenched the sweats from my waist and left a trail of eager nips down my stomach. And his tongue slid over the core of my desire. I screamed as the fire ravaged my body with each flick; every movement of the course stubble on his jaw. In seconds, it seemed, the first wave tore through me. Crying his name, I begged for more. His burning hand replaced his mouth as his lips caressed my inner thigh. My back arched and my hips bucked as he sank his teeth through the thin skin, but his arms trapped me against the table. Void of even a glimmer of control, my body fought and struggled desperately beneath him; screams of ecstasy fled my gaping mouth.

"Damon!" I shrieked; every shred of my being lost in the overwhelming fire boiling through me. With a growl, Damon slashed at his wrist and held it to my lips. My body automatically responded fiercely; my tongue darting out to lap at the precious fluid dripping from the wound. Just as I latched my lips around it, he entered me. I tried to cry out as he presence rippled through my every fiber, but his wrist relentlessly followed my mouth until I was writhing in uncontrollable pleasure; unable to drink, or breathe, or think.

Just when I was sure my body would burst, with an almost pained growl, Damon spilled inside me; collapsing over my trembling body. For an eternity we lay there, panting. When he looked up at me, I couldn't help but smile as weariness began to settle over my body. Unconcerned with the clothes abandoned wherever they had fallen, Damon gently lifted me to his chest started toward the stairs. I kissed him softly; still reeling. The taste of my blood and groin in his mouth was intoxicating. He laughed quietly; agreeing with me.

"I love you." I whispered; looking at him through half closed eyes. His lips curved in a tender smile.

"I love you." He murmured, laying me back with him on his bed. How weak those three words seemed when I could see the emotion it was supposed to portray burning within him. Knowing perfectly well the truth with which he loved me, how could I doubt him? Enveloped in his warm embrace, I quickly lost myself in the blissful darkness.


	6. Just One Touch

So, I've had the first little bit of this ready for weeks, but SOOOO much sh*t has happened that I haven't had much time to write. That being said, there was been A LOT of thinking and A LOT of planning. Which means, this story, though updates may be few and far between, is far from dead! With everything I have in mind, this should be the last of the difficult chapters. Sh*t's gong to start hitting the fan very soon. I can promise only a few things without letting you know too much: there with be more smut, hurt/comfort, and confusion because... well, that's what I like to draw... and by draw, I mean write. It's nearly 5 am and I've been typing all night, so my brain is dead. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to open the sliding glass door to let in the pink fuzzy aliens, prey I don't get abducted (or do... writing this kind of put me in that mood XD), and then go to bed. Or some variation thereof. Oh, and, really? Not 1 review for Ch 6? Come on, guys! Give me something! Just a quick "You suck" for me to promptly, and void of any creativity, reply "You swallow!" Tell me if I turned you on, or totally ruined all hope for fanfictionisms everywhere. Rate me on a scale of 1-10, 1 being total fail sauce, 10 being total ROCK sauce. And, as always, enjoy! Or don't!

**Hounds of Hell**

Just One Touch

Warm fingers of light fluttered over my face, weakly bleeding through my eyelids. In absolute bliss, I hovered just beyond consciousness; void of everything: memory, thought, feeling. Joy was the only thing that defined me.

Subtle shuffling and something soft lightly skimmed over my cheek. With a small moan, I turned into the touch and met his delicate kiss. Those stunning blue orbs briefly met mine as I stole a weary glance at him before sighing in utter content and settling back against his warm chest.

"Hm." The interested hum vibrated through my entire body.

"Hm?" I replied lazily. His fingers danced delicately over the base of my wings.

"Your feathers are turning white." He murmured, absently stroking the delicate fibers. I craned my head uselessly over my shoulder, but couldn't catch even a glimpse of anything other than the shimmering black-tipped russet.

"Really?"

"Mm-hm. Just at the base though. The rest are losing the white." He toyed with them a while longer before asking, "Why are they doing that?"

"I don't know." I replied with little interest. "Just happens, I guess. My first set of feathers were brown. They turned black when I was five and red when I was fifteen. I guess at nineteen, we have our third molt."

"Ew." He chuckled, imagining scraggly, bald wings protruding awkwardly from my back.

"Thanks." I muttered with a smirk. "No, it's much less exciting than that. New feathers gradually replace the old ones. I think it's the same with birds: how you can tell their age based on their plumage."

"Does that mean you're maturing into a responsible adult?" he gasped, instantly earning a loud scoff.

"Neither, never, thank you." I muttered, burying my face in his chest. "I have absolutely no intentions of doing either. Sorry to disappoint." Quiet affection radiated through him and I couldn't help but claim those soft lips in response.

A shiver rolled down my spine. With a frown, I glanced at the window, already knowing what I would find: nothing more than the beautiful forest thriving in Mystic Falls. Thick clouds were billowing from the north. I vaguely realized they would be on us by nightfall.

"What the" Stephen's muttered words echoed from Damon's mind; too quiet for my ears to catch. I couldn't help but laugh, cheeks burning as I realized the reason for the brother's surprise. Our clothing surely still littered the parlor. Stray drops of blood may have even still marked the end table. Stephen hesitated a moment, before starting up the stairs with heavy steps. Damon choked back his own laughter as he awaited the coming rebuke. His brother paused outside the door before giving voice to his displeasure.

"I'm glad you guys worked everything out," he started tensely, "but… _really_?" I could all but see the clench of his jaw.

"Sorry." Damon called; trying and failing to hide the chuckle. Stephen started to reply, but caught himself and went to his room. The instant his eyes met mine, all attempts at seriousness fell and laughter filled the room. When we finally quieted, Damon and I were sprawled carelessly over his bed, staring blindly at the ceiling.

"Alright, time to get dressed." He suddenly said; starting to role away. I caught him with a pout and pulled him over me. He chuckled quietly and pressed his lips against mine. "You start that and we'll never get out of here." He warned darkly. I grinned and kissed him harder. He returned the gesture for several seconds before pulling back, earning a well deserved glare.

"Up!" he commanded with a smirk. Begrudgingly accepting defeat, I got to my feet.

"Why do I get the feeling you've got someplace to go?" I almost complained.

"Because you do." He said simply; carefully voiding his mind of anything that might reveal his intentions.

"_I_ do?" I clarified with dread.

"Yep." He replied briefly; retrieving a pair of shorts and a shirt from his now almost empty dresser and setting them on the bed for me.

"What? Why just me?" I pressed. He turned around and paused; eyes roaming hungrily over my bare form. Seeing my chance, I leaned back, silhouetting the curves of my body with my nearly crimson wings. "Having second thoughts?" I murmured; exaggerating the movement of my tantalizingly deep breaths.

Almost instantly, the wall slammed against my back; Damon's face hovering a hair's width from mine. His lips brushed mindlessly over mine as his hands slid up my back and tangled themselves in my hair. With the same distracted movements, I caught his lower lip in my teeth with a throaty moan. His arms shot around me, locking my body flush against his; the warmth of his skin lighting the center of my being on fire.

Without allowing even the slightest bit of room to come between us, he pulled me back. My body followed automatically. Seamlessly, we moved across the room; suddenly void of even the concept of distinguishing were one's being ended and the other began. I didn't notice the hot water running over my skin; only the flare of hyperactive nerves desperately broadcasting every detail; making me painfully aware of my pulsing body; of the heat radiating from Damon's hands and lips and throbbing need as he held me against the momentarily icy tiles of the shower; my legs wrapped possessively around his firm hips.

With a groan, he slid inside me; lips lying heavily against my neck. Some part of me understood his intentions, but, with my body reeling in ecstasy from his merciless thrusts, I still screamed in shock and pleasure when his fangs tore into that all-too-accessible artery. The instant my blood flowed over his tongue, his movements became almost desperate. With a guttural groan, he bit me again; slamming his hand against the wall. At once my body boiled over; tightening almost painfully around him. A deep growl tore from his chest as he threw his head back; hip bucking in the final throngs of orgasm.

Panting, I clung to him; lost in the residual haze; wings and arms alike holding him against me, concealing us from the world behind a wall of feathers. And in that hidden, black room, he kissed me. In that tiny world where only we existed, his lips met mine with such tender affection, my muscles nearly went limp. Taken-aback at the sudden flood of emotion, I stared at him; unsure what form of explanation I expected.

"Finish up and get dressed. She'll be here soon." He said with a smile. Stealing one last kiss, he snatched a towel and left before I could get a word in. Trapped between breathlessness, speechlessness, and warring with a thousand questions, I trailed a finger over my lips; allowing myself to get lost for just a few more seconds in the afterimage my nerves clung to of his kiss.

Finally, I forced some form of thought back into my mind and began scrubbing my body clean. Damon had left the house and was meandering toward town, mind frustratingly empty.

_Where are you going?_ I asked silently.

_This way_. Came his smart-ass reply.

_And where is 'this way' going?_ I pressed, reaching for the shampoo.

_North._ I groaned audibly, earning a overly pleased chuckle from him.

_Will you tell me who'll be here soon, at least?_

_Elena._ He drawled in an almost sing-songy melody.

_Why?_

_Because. _I scowled and grabbed the conditioner.

…_because why?_ He laughed heartily as the front door opened.

_You're a cruel person._ I accused.

_That you make you more than a little masochistic, then; don't you think? _He replied. The sound Stephen's greeting only just echoed over the water.

_Why aren't you coming?_

_I've got a few things to take care of._ He replied vaguely, again letting his mind go blank. With an annoyed pout, I turned off the water and dried myself off. _Sucks, doesn't it?_ He mocked lightheartedly. I purposely sent him an image of myself scrounging my face up and squeaking indiscernible words as I pulled on the cloths he'd set out for me. _Have fun._ He chuckled perversely.

With a sigh, I grabbed a hoodie and started toward the stairs. Elena and Stephen were conversing quietly on the couch, a warm smile on both their faces. Noticing me only when I reached the last step, Elena get to her feet and faced me.

"Ready?" she asked warmly. I cocked an eyebrow in reply.

"I have no idea." I replied with only a playful tone of frustration, "Damon wouldn't tell me what's going on." With a snicker, Elena looped an arm around mine and pulled me toward the door.

"Yeah, he tends to be like that. Let's go!" she said happily. Without the slightest hint as to our destination, she ushered me into an SUV and drove to town. The residents of Mystic Falls were taking full advantage of the beautiful weather and flooded the sidewalks. I watched them carefully with visible trepidation.

"Don't worry; Damon's sure to be nearby. He's kind of clingy like that." Elena reassured me. Damon's silent rebuke brought a smile to my lips. Regardless his distaste at her chose of words, I could feel the nearness of his presence, justifying her claim and calming my uncertainty. Elena veered away from the main street and stopped in front of an innocent looking house.

"Wait here; I'll be right back." She said, already halfway out the door. Maybe five minutes later, she returned, a bouncy blond following eagerly in her steps. From the sheer berth of her smile, I wondered briefly if she was capable of anything else.

"Hi, I'm Caroline!" she greeted excitedly. Before I could return the gesture, she continued. "So you're the one everyone's talking about?" Instantly a surge of adrenaline flooded my chest and my wings tightened against my back. Guilt instantly entered her eyes and she leaned back. "Sorry! Too blunt, I know." Before the question had even fully formed in my mind, Damon answered.

_Vampire. She can be a tad over-excited, but she's one of the good guys._ His assurance eased my uncertainty and I offered her my hand.

"Thea." I replied; a small smile flitting over my lips which she instantly returned.

"So is it true?" she asked; instantly adopting her brash personality once more. Still, there was a type of innocence about her that I couldn't help but welcome. "You and Damon?" I almost laughed. Though I was sure someone had told her about my wings, she was more interested in my personal life.

"Yeah," I chuckled, "Me and Damon." My heart gave quick jump at the words and I felt Damon return the affection.

"Aww!" The blond cooed; obviously hearing the faltered beat. I bit my lips in reply, but was otherwise silent as Elena guided the car between two other vehicles in a massive parking lot.

"Where are we?" I asked; eyeing the jigsaw collection of buildings smashed against and on top one another.

"You've never been to the mall?" Caroline rebuked. I cocked my head and glance back at her.

"What's a 'mall'?" My question sent the girl into hysterics as Elena fought over quiet giggles to shush her. They led me toward an elegant entrance adorned with crystal-clear fountains, immaculate foliage, and huge, wooden bear statues garrisoned on either side of the large, glass doors.

People of all ages littered the well-kept shops; some clutching overflowing packages, others merely doodling about with a group of friends. No one gave me more than a passing glance. Though a hint of fear settled firmly over me, their disinterest quieted me. Caroline snatched something from Elena's purse and returned her attention to me; proudly displaying her catch: a simple black card with brilliant silver writing.

"This: most important thing while at the mall: a credit card. Even more important: it's someone else's." She added slyly, immediately earning a chortle from Elena.

"Caroline! That's terrible!" She reprimanded, unable to quiet the giggles.

"What? It's true! A shopping spree just isn't the same without Damon Salvator's credit card." Damon scoffed, but offered no further rebuttle. Only one word stood out in her previous comment: shopping.

"Uh.." I tried to voice the single most evident problem with me and shopping, but they had me trapped in a stall with a sapphire gown, several pants and skirt, and an assortment of tops before I could get finish the thought. Shuffling uncertainly into the dress, I tried once more to alert them to the failure of their plan.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, guys, but there's one problem." I called over the wall.

"Oh, don't worry; Caroline's already cleared out the dressing area. No one will see." Elena replied. "Come out! Let us see!" Heart pounding, I opened the door. And they gasped. Without a word, they threw my in front of the tri-mirror. I froze.

The dress was a see-through, flowing material that seemed to float around me. Elaborate stitching, beadwork, and concealed my breasts and circled the waist. The thin halter top circled around my neck, while the back drooped almost to my hips; offering cover for my wings. The russet and black feathers contrasted beautifully with the sweeping sapphire. A slit rose just above the center of my left thigh, adding to the tantalizing glimpse of my long legs through the fabric. The color matched my eyes perfectly; seemingly intensifying the dark blue orbs silhouetted by my onyx hair.

"It's"

"Gorgeous!" Caroline burst.

"But"

"And for public." Elena said, draping a matching, silk wrap over my shoulders; only just concealing my wings.

"I"

"Alright, so that's a definite! Go try on the others!" The blond interrupted, already ushering me back into the stall.

With little more than a fleeting comment snuck in between the piles of clothes thrown at me, I became the plaything of the girls' as they paraded me from store to store. Caroline quickly joined in, choosing several flashy garments at Damon's expense. Elena, for the most part, let the more enthusiastic girl doll me up, offering complements or advice here and there. After what felt like hours, several large bags hung from our hands. I had long ago lost count of how many shirts, pants, skirts, blouses, dresses, shoes, and whatever else they'd thrown at me filled the sacks; with a matching cardigan for every outfit and several undergarments that left all three of us blushing and giggling.

"Oh, hey! It's Matt!" Caroline suddenly said happily; pointing toward the man I vaguely remembered from the bar. "Come on; we'll introduce you!" With exhaustion firmly set in, body and mind, I quickly found an excuse.

"Bathroom break." Before she could object, I darted down a hall. The instant I was around the corner, I leaned against the wall with a sigh.

"You!" A man suddenly called angrily. With a start, my eyes flew open just in time to see Tyler pin me against the wall. "What the hell did you do to me?" he demanded in a harsh whisper. In shock, I could only stare at him. "You touched me and…" he drew in several hard breaths. "What did you do?"

"I don't"

"Don't say that you don't know!" he nearly shouted, pushing me harder against the wall. "What the hell are you?" Panic. I could feel the panic coursing through him. And something else. Deeper; twined in some almost forgotten instinct.

Tyler was suddenly thrown back. I nearly collapsed with relief at the sight of Damon's broad shoulders standing between me and the distraught man.

"Walk away, wolf." Damon ordered darkly.

"No! Not until I get some answers!"

"Tyler?" Caroline's voice called from around the corner. Instantly, something changed in him as the girl came into sight. "Damon, what did you do?" she demanded, angrily.

"Dog-boy here decided to play a little Chris Brown with Thea." He explained; letting his annoyance as her accusation ring clearly in his words._ Damon, it's not like that._ I tried to explain. _Something happened when I touched him._

"Tyler?" she asked questioningly. He backed up, staring wide-eyed at us as Elena joined us.

"What's going on?" she demanded; receiving only a brief glance from Damon. _He threw you against the wall. He should be grateful I haven't ripped his head off yet._ There was no way to get through the sudden rage storming through him.

"Leave. Now." he ordered; again turning his attention to the werewolf.

"Wait!" I shouted. "I don't know what I am to you, Tyler. But I'll find out. I'll find a way to fix it." I wasn't sure what comfort such a vague promise could offer, but he took it and ran. Only after he was out of sight, did Damon turn towards us; automatically pulling me against him.

"Excellent defense, there Barbie." Damon retorted to Caroline.

"It was just a pee break." She said defensively, but was immediately blown off. "Just to clarify, what happened?" There was a hint of something like anger in her voice as she swerved back to Tyler. Jealousy?

"Yesterday, in the words, he saw me. A vampire attacked almost the instant he approached me. I grabbed him to pull him out of the way, but, when I touched him… something happened." I told them. "I don't know what it was, but the vampire attacked again. I tried to fly the both of us to safety, but it got me first. Tyler fought him off until Damon got there." His arm tightened around me.

"Bonnie might know what happened." Elena offered. I nodded, already planning to visit the witch.

"Alright, we'll head back to the house first, then deal with that later." Damon said, taking the bags from me.

"We should talk to her first; get this all sorted out as soon as possible." I told him.

_After you get some rest._ He replied silently.

_I'm fine._ I assure him.

_You're exhausted._ He retorted.

_I'm fine._ I said again, sterner.

_Fine. Well, _I'm _not._ He objected. _If I see that wolf's face, I _will_ tear his head off._ I sighed in defeat and agreed.

After depositing the numerous shopping bags into Damon's car, the girls started back across the parking lot.

"Wait." Damon called, quickly catching up to them. "One more thing;" he slipped the black credit card from Caroline's pocket. "I'm not your money monkey." The blond instantly pouted at him, but, ignoring her pleading eyes, he returned to the car and we drove away.


	7. A Ball of Scarlet

There are a number of things you could possibly deduce from my overuse of lemons in this little sequel. A- It's been way too long since I've gotten any. B- It'll be important to the story later. C- I'm just a slut with a REALLY overactive libido. Or D- a little/lot of all. I'll let you decide.

**Hounds of Hell**

A Ball of Scarlet

Damon drove in silence. Audibly, at least. His mind was a constant raging ocean of violence. His eyes barely followed the road as we left the town.

"Let it go, Damon." I murmured, leaning wearily against him. With a quick glance, he draped his arm around me and held me possessively against him. A sudden flare of stubbornness was his only reply. I sighed and closed my eyes. Nestled against his perfect warmth, it was mere seconds before I slipped from consciousness.

_Blood. Everywhere. The sickly sweet scent tantalized my nostrils. The almost black liquid coated the surrounding walls that I couldn't see. And, in the middle of the room, lightly tanned skin smeared with crimson, stood Damon; head lowered, looking up at me with dark eyes full of pure, raging lust. I knew it was my blood. That he had painted the room with my very essence. But it didn't matter. Seeing him stare at me, how the nonexistent light somehow glistened off the liquid as it slowly dripped down his skin, every fiber of my being demanded him; his touch; his power; his rage; his hunger. I wanted him to throw me to the floor and ravage me. I needed it._

_Instantly, his eyes went black and the ground slammed against my back. There was no preliminary caress of his lips; no affectionate embrace. Before my mind had fully registered the throb of his attack, his fangs tore into my neck; shredding muscle and tendon alike. I didn't feel the pain I knew should have accompanied such an assault; the panic I should have felt as my life flickered into his greedy jaws. The ecstasy that bombarded my body left me screaming. Each beat of my weakening heart intensified the sick combination of pain and pleasure. His hand tangled itself into my hair and wrenched my head back with bone-breaking power. Instantly, he snapped at the other side of my neck, jaw mercilessly digging deeper and deeper into my flesh. I could feel myself fading, but it didn't matter. I needed to feel the last drop of my blood spill into his eager mouth. I needed_

"Thea!" My eyes flew open and I flung myself against the seatbelt; skin slick with a cold sweat; breaths heavy and fast. "Jesus, I know I was a little rough last time, but, really?" A stabbing pain shot through my lower abdomen and I instantly doubled over. I didn't hear Damon call my name as my body throbbed. "What the hell? What's wrong?" he nearly shouted. Recognizing the type of pain, I rolled my head back and groaned my frustration. "Thea," he called again. I caught the scent of my own blood through his nostrils and glared blindly at the roof. "You're bleeding," He stated.

"Yes I am." I replied dully.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he demanded. I let my eyes roam disinterestedly to his.

"I didn't get the Y chromosome." I practically spat. He stared at me in confusion a moment. "I'm female." I explained, "Every once in a while, we bleed." He thought a moment; hesitantly letting a touch of humor creep into his thoughts.

"So what? Once a month you have stabbing pain and grotesque sex dreams?" He clarified skeptically. I looked at him; horrified.

"'Once a month?'" I asked. "It only happens every _three_ months. _Maybe_." My body curled into a loose ball; arms draped weakly around my throbbing stomach. "And it wasn't that bad." I added.

"I just watched myself kill you. It was disturbing." He assured me. I moaned and threw my head against his chest. He automatically tightened his arm; a chuckle rippling from his chest.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"Oh," he groaned, "Are you going to get all moody?" I threw a half-hearted punch at his gut. Laughing quietly, he pressed his lips to my hair.

The span of a single heartbeat, if that. A thousand simultaneous thoughts, sounds, reactions. A ball flew across the road, followed instantaneously by a toddler darting after it. My hand darted to the dashboard as Damon slammed on the breaks. The boy froze, fixated on the gleaming lights; the ball utterly forgotten as it disappeared in the brush. Damon jerked at the steering wheel with nearly enough strength to tear it from the dash, only just managing to avoid the child by mere inches.

With the car still screeching to a halt, I launched myself out the door. In an instant, the boy was trapped in my arms; shaking in terror though he was far too young to grasp how near to Death he had just come. Though unable to comprehend why, he began to sob. His tiny hands clung to my shirt and he buried his face in my shoulder. My body instinctually began to rock; quiet whispers dancing from my lips. Damon jumped out of the car and froze.

_If you laugh,_ I warned, _I swear I'll,_ but I stopped. It wasn't humor emanating from him. It was-

"Justin!" A frantic woman erupted from the forest and wrenched the child from me. Through Damon's ears, I heard the congregation of children playing just a quarter mile away. "What did you do to my son?" she demanded, checking him religiously for injuries. Damon approached aggressively from behind me.

"Well, while Mommy was having a Tequila," he replied venomously, "Junior here decided to try his hand at live-action Frogger." The scent of alcohol was faint to my nose, but nearly suffocating to Damon's. "You're lucky we were paying attention." Of course, by 'paying attention,' he really meant, 'have superhuman reflexes and an incredible amount of luck.' "Had it been anyone else driving through here, your son would be road kill." The rage with which he spoke caught me off guard. "So, next time you feel like taking a bunch of four-year-olds on a field-trip, stay away from the booze." Halfway through his command, the women's face went blank. His mind felt weird as he spoke; forceful, prodding. When he finished, the women nodded , turned, and left; the boy's hand clutched tightly in hers.

Without a word, he started back to the car. He conjured the image of me racing to the frightened kid and related it to a frantic mother hen; face a nearly flawless facade of devious humor. Still, I playfully swatted him; resenting the analogy. With a laugh, he caught me against him; vainly trying to hide how his mind ran through a thousand and one questions without allowing them any actual voice.

"Oh, come on. It was cute seeing you all 'save the children.'" He mocked. I merely huffed; far too concerned with the sudden lack of pain-numbing adrenaline to dwell on it further.

"Alright! We'll get home, have a few drinks, and by tomorrow you'll be so hung-over that losing an organ will seem like nothing." He added; suddenly eager to drown himself in alcohol. His desire for intoxication troubled me more than anything, but, before I could bring it up, he again brought up a mental image of me as a chicken and laughed. Just as I started to reprimand him, his hand gently caressed my back. In the same breath, I fell limp. The wondrous flood of endorphins dulled the wretched cramps; drawing a grateful sigh from my lips.

_The sweet fragrance saturated the room. Sickly sweet. Coating everything; every wall, every piece of furniture, every inch of skin. I drew my tongue over the firm muscles; relishing the deadly strength they possessed. _

"Just out of curiosity." My eyes flew open; the iron scent still lingering in my nostrils. "Is this going to continue for a while?" Damon bunched his lips; brows drawn together. He had just pulled into the manner and turned off the engine. With a groan, I hung my head; cheeks burning.

"No; just for a few hours." I admitted. He nodded stiffly. With a chuckle, I noticed why he hadn't tried to get out of the car. "Liked that one, did you?" I asked mockingly; catching my lower lip between my teeth. He screwed up his face; mimicking my words with anything but humor.

"At least in _that_ one I didn't kill you." He offered.

"You didn't kill me in the other one." I contested.

"Your blood was… everywhere." He scoffed. With a chuckle, I threw out my arms for an exaggerated gesture.

"But I'm magical! You can drink all my blood, and I'll just make more!" I proclaimed. He cocked an eyebrow at me. Turning a suddenly seductive eye toward him, I slowly walked my fingers up his chest, murmuring, "Every… last… drop." His jaw tensed and I felt his desire spike. The sudden rush of blood sent me over the edge. With no more warning than my own raging need, I attacked him. My hands clawed through his hair; lips battling viciously with his. He needed no additional incentive and returned the gesture tenfold.

"I have a challenge for you." I whispered; slitting my eyes just enough to look at him. He knew what I was going to say, but yearned to hear the words glide between my lips. "I want you to fuck me until I forget my name." I tilted my head and leaned closer to him. "Until I can only scream yours."

I don't know how we got inside. I don't know where our clothes were thrown or what room we were in, and I simply didn't have the strength of will to distract myself long enough to find the answers in his memory. I knew only that the walls were icy stone, and when he threw me against them, their freezing surface sent a chill down my spine, automatically making my body jerk away, wings darting out. Instantly, though, Damon was on me. His lean torso crushing me against the wall. Or floor. Or ceiling. I couldn't begin to differentiate.

Panting, his lips darted across my body; his hot breath raging over my skin; his every move making me painfully aware of the most hidden realms of my body. His hands warred between trapping my arms against the wall and greedily claiming every inch of me. I only vaguely noticed something cold latch around my wrists; locking them above my head. For a single, terrifying second, shear panic stormed through me, but before I could name the dreadful fear, before the memories could overwhelm my mind, Damon's lips found mine, and the cold vanished.

Without waiting a second longer, he slid into me. My entire body lit with sheer pleasure at his presence; trillions of nerve endings erupting at once; blinding me to the world around us; deafening me to my own desperate cries. With my legs locked around his waist, my hands clutching at the metal chains I had once detested, I screamed for him. As he ground himself mercilessly into me, I screamed for him; until my mind couldn't conceive the idea of simply being; until my body was a distant memory, void of anything but physical limitations; until I knew nothing but the pure strength and perfection of his body. And I screamed for him. When my lungs could forfeit no more air and I was sure all that I was had shattered, he burst; sending a final wave of bliss crashing through me. My body clung to him as it trembled from the echoed ripples spreading to the farthest reaches of my limbs.

"What's your name?" he whispered. I wearily drew my brows together. My name? Who cares? With a chuckle, his embrace tightened and my eyes closed.

* * *

A series of frantic bangs thundered through the house. I started violently, but Damon's arms held me fast against his still bare form; an annoyed groan rumbling from his chest. Again the thuds came; hard enough nearly to tear the door down.

"Go away!" he muttered loudly. Taking his demand as an invitation, the door swung open and rapid footsteps echoed through the house. With another groan, Damon rolled over, turning his back to the door seconds before it flew open.

"What the hell happened yesterday?" Caroline barged into the room; completely unfazed at Damon's lack of clothing. "Tyler's freaking out! He won't even talk to me!" she cried; eyes darting from Damon to me and back.

"Yeah, not caring, Blondie." Came Damon's uninterested rebuke. I shot a glare at him before turning my attention to the nearly distraught vampire.

"Caroline, I don't know what happened when I touched Tyler." She seemed to deflate. "But Bonnie might." I offered.

"Bonnie? Why"

"Long story," Damon interrupted. "We'll tell you when you're older."

"Damon!" I chided. He turned reproachful eyes to me.

_He hurt you._ I could feel the rage fueling each word.

_He was scared._ I challenged before adding with a sigh, _he also saved me, remember._ His displeasure peaked at the image of Tyler meeting the vampire's assault in the woods, buying enough time for Damon to reach us. Without a word, his eyes hardened, reluctantly caving.

"She has a link with one of my ancestors, and she might be able to help." I explained quickly.

"Then let's go!" She nearly pleaded. "The full moon's tonight and he's really worried."

"Alright," I murmured, rubbing the last bit of sleep from my eyes, "Give us five and we'll head out." She nodded, but didn't move. I looked at her expectantly, but she didn't seem to get the hint.

"Out, Barbie." Damon ordered, rolling over. As though only just putting Damon's bare chest and my hand clutching the sheets around my neck together, she let out chirped, "oh" and left. With a sigh, he plopped back against the pillows. Mirroring his reluctance to rise, I crawled onto his chest laid comfortably on his warm body. Allowing myself only a moment to savor the tantalizing feeling of his skin against mine, before pushing myself up.

At some point during the night, Damon carted the bags of clothes Elena and, mainly, Caroline had chosen for me. I thanked him silently, earning an immediate rebuttal about the sheer quantity.

"Hey, it was your idea to send me with two girls." I shot back playfully. He merely chuckled. After a far too quick shower, we piled into the car and left the manor.

* * *

Wow, I dunno how long it's been, but at least this one was nice and long! Yeah, so we just moved, I'm currently between jobs, and we only just got the inter-webs back yesterday. It's been interesting, to say the least. I don't expect it'll take as long for me to get the next chapter out, but offer no promises.


	8. Trust Me, Whispered the Wolf

So much stuff! So, my computer's alive (hense re-uploading this chapter as I changed a lot of shit up), my ex boyfriend went total psycho resulting in my moving out (woot for first house... yes, I'm THAT young), and I'm a full time employee and student). Anyways, I also just got interwebs, which, hopefully, will result in more frequent updates... even more frequent with a bit of... encouragement *wink, wink*

Also, and this goes for all of my stories, I shall find some sort of story-related prize (probably either a camio, spoiler, or the option to add some input to the plot) for anyone who decides to draw some fan art! Send me a link (deviantart is where I post some pics, super easy), and we'll discuss your reward!

**Trust Me, Whispered the Wolf **

Caroline lounged comfortably in the back; mind absolutely consumed by whatever uncertainties plagued her.

_Boys._ Was Damon's silent explanation; earning a choked laugh from me. The blond glanced up, seemingly eager for a distraction.

"So, can you guys really talk to each other, like, in your heads?"

"Mm-hm." He answered impatiently; fully aware of the slew of questions sure to follow.

"Everything? Like, every thought, or do you have to concentrate?" She pressed. Damon scrunched his lips and sighed; a twinge of irritation flaring through at remembering Bonnie's block.

"It used to be everything." I jumped in, "but we're learning to control it." That seemed to fuel Damon's displeasure. I laid my hand over his, guilt gnawing at my chest. _Bad choice of words. I didn't mean it like that._ I murmured silently. With a sigh, his fingers laced around mine.

_I know._ He replied shortly.

"It's complicated." She pouted at such a vague reply, but didn't press. I think she knew Damon well enough not to test him.

"Well, did you show him your new clothes?" she chirped.

"Got a touch distracted." Damon mumbled, irritated images of Tyler filling his mind. I interupted those thoughts with a much more pleasurable memory and he couldn't help but chuckled.

"Wow," Caroline said from the back. "That's kind of creepy."

"Yeah, imagine when it first started." I said through a grin.

"Ah, it wasn't that bad!" Damon retorted with a smirk.

"Imagine trying to throw a cat in a pool. It was pretty much like that." I laughed. He couldn't help but chuckle in agreement.

"You guys are adorable." Caroline suddenly murmured. Something in the way she said it made me blush. "You know, Damon and I used to be a thing." And the awkwardness returned. I couldn't help but laugh as Damon's eyes seemed to widen and narrow at the same time, caught between a glare and a gawk.

"Barbie," he called with a sweet, evil smile, "Shut up." With another giggle, I let my eyes wander to the window. Something flashed briefly between the leaves of a fern growing on the side of the road. I glanced out the window just in time to catch the tip of a black tail disappear in the thick foliage. My mind instantly demanded I follow it; the need reverberating through every atom. With a start, Damon slammed on the brakes; his body reacting to my thoughts before even beginning to understand why.

"What the hell?" he nearly shouted. Without waiting for his okay, I leapt from the car.

_Stay here, I'll be right back._ I said, sending him the brief glimpse of the dog.

"Really?" he shouted after me. "It's _not_ going in my car!" I chuckled, already knowing it would.

_Just until I find its owner._ I assured him. He scoffed in exasperation as he settled in his seat, impatiently explaining to Caroline what had happened. I couldn't help but laugh as I raced through the underbrush. The ground suddenly dropped into a steep slope, nearly sending me sprawling down the hill. I only just managed to catch myself as Damon's laughter rang clear through my mind. Grunting my displeasure as my cheeks burned red, I picked up the pace. Again the tip of its tail peaked at me through the bushes.

Just beyond them, the ground vanished. I had to snap my wings out to glide the fifteen feet to the bottom of the ravine. Lapping happily at the stream below was the dog. With a sigh of relief, I turned toward it, landing just a few meters away. Luckily, it looked small enough to carry back to the car; unless it struggled. Damon conjured an image of me fighting to hold the lab still as I tried to maneuver through the air. Ignoring him, I started slowly toward it.

A twig snapped behind me. Instantly, adrenaline flooded through me as I spun around. Nothing. Damon was already racing towards me. Wrong. Something was deathly wrong. In terror, I turned back to the dog, somehow already knowing what I would see. A twisted smile. No. The sick look of anticipation in his black eyes. Please, no. I don't remember trying to flap, but I hadn't gained a single foot before he was on me. A tree slammed against my back. In my panic, I didn't notice the agony of the breath fleeing my lungs. A stream of light glistened on his fangs.

My fingers curled into a fist. I knew it was futile, but still I fought. And he laughed. As I struggled with every ounce of strength I had, he laughed. Movements blissfully unhindered, the space between us vanished. Icy lips crashed against mine. Hungrily, he kissed down my jaw. The instant I tried to resist, his hand was tangled in my hair and wrenched my head to the side with blinding power. His fangs tore into my neck with such desperation, it left me numb. Three seconds. Maybe three seconds, and he was gone.

Before my knees had fully collapsed, Damon pulled me against him; hand locked around my neck. The blood poured mockingly through his fingers. Some part of me realized he was calling my name. Damn. One day. Could I manage one day without being attacked?

* * *

_Laughter. Echoing around me. Screaming. Couldn't run. Damon!_

With a gasp, I shot up.

"Hey, hey; easy!" I shied violently as I struggled to clear the image of the blond vampire.

"Caroline?" I gasped. She nodded, slowly nearing the edge of the bed. "Dam… Where's Damon?" I tripped over the words, but she understood. And hesitated. With a fresh wave of fear, I desperately sought him out.

"Damon's," she started uncertainly.

"No." I barely murmured. He was hunting. He was trying to track down the vampire. The one that could walk in the sun without a ring. That laughed. How he laughed…

"Thea!" My eyes shot back to Caroline's.

"Caroline?" The door swung open as Stefen entered the room. I knew them. Both of them. They were friends, but I couldn't quell the terror. The sudden panic. Vampires. My skin crawled and my muscles trembled. "Thea." He called softly.

_Thea._ My hands shot to my head. Too many. Everywhere. Too many. _Thea, it's me._ Had to run. Not safe here. _No, Thea! Stop! _I froze. _Say my name._ He whispered.

"Damon." With that one word, my mind was freed. For just a second, I met Stefen's distraught eyes as he leaned over the bed. A single heartbeat. I don't know where the sudden burst of speed came from, but, in the span of a single heartbeat, I was racing across the room.

_No! Thea, get back!_ Damon ordered; knowing I wouldn't listen. Even as my head spun hazardously and I nearly tore open the window, he knew I wouldn't listen. With on outraged curse, he doubled back.

Had to get to him. I had to get to him before that vampire did. The monsters were out. And the sun wasn't going to chase them away.

"Thea, you lost a lot of blood; you shouldn't get up yet!" Elena reprimanded. Disregarding her, disregarding the terrible dizziness that shook the world around me, I forced my wobbling legs to straighten. Vaguely, I realized Stephen had entered the room and Elena was frantically saying something.

"Thea, you need to lie down." Stephen said slowly, hand clasping around my arm. I weakly shook free of his hold and, staggering, spread my wings. Already night time. Had to hurry. "Thea"

"I will not let him die." I was surprised at the savagery in my voice, as was Stephen.

"Damon will be fine, he's not"

'Just stay in bed, Thea. Let me take care of this.' Damon.

"Damn it Damon! He'll kill you!" Confusion shot across their faces.

'Go back to bed, I'm not'

"No!" Stubbornly, I tried to climb over the banister, barely noticing Stefen's frantic words and he tried to pull me back. And I froze.

"Thea?" from a distance, I heard him. Too far away to focus. To think.

Beautiful. Pale white. The purest ivory. And I could feel it. The ebb and flow of its tides. Gentle. Constant But incomparably strong. Damon was screaming. With my heartbeat. The moon sang with my heartbeat. The calming rhythm began to quicken. To grow and race. My heart. Frantic. Desperate. Tearing me apart. I think I was screaming. My hands clawed at the floor. I didn't remember falling. An eternity. Exhausted, I begged for the darkness; for reprieve, but none came.

"Thea! Thea, look at me!" Damon. His impossibly warm hands carefully holding my face. You're back. And safe. Good. I think he broke through the window though...

A howl. So far away, but perfectly clear. And the pain stopped. Silence. More profound then any before. How? Why? I could feel him. The muscles bunching and straining beneath glossy black fur. The golden eyes piercing the darkness. Calling me. He was coming.

"Thea!" With a gasp, the trance was broken. Blue. Instantly my mind sought him. Panic. confusion. _What's happening?_ I don't know... I don't know. His arms locked around me, trapping me against his chest.

Again, the howl rose above the forest. Captivating. Frowning, I cradled my head in my hands, trying to prevent that feeling from taking over again.

"What is it?" Damon murmured. I shook my head, trying to gather my thoughts.

"I think its Tyler." He instantly tensed. "It's alright, I assured him, "It's over now."

"Mutt could have picked a better time." He mumbled, leaning back so I was lying comfortably against him. His mind swam with the horrifying realization of what this could mean. Did I now have a bond with Tyler? Would this happen every month? What would it do to _our_ bond?

"I have a feeling he didn't have much control over it." I chuckled, somehow much less concerned with the possible repercussions then he was. He merely snorted in reply.

""Thea?" He called in a mockingly loving voice.

"Hm?"

"Stay away from dogs." I couldn't help but laugh. Before I could reply, the front door to the manor was thrown open and slammed.

"Ah, shit." he grumbled. Through him I heard Elena attempt to greet a frantic Caroline.

"Tyler's coming! Fast!" Both Damon and I looked at the newly shattered window.

"Alright, we're moving." he sighed.

"He won't hurt me." I said with surprising confidence. "Or you."

"Yeah, not risking it." he quickly stood, holding me carefully against him, and headed down the hall. We both underestimated Tyler's speed, though. We hadn't taken five steps before the soft thud of paws sounded behind us. Fear surged through him. A werewolf bite was lethal to a vampire.

Regardless, he carefully set me down and placed himself between me and the wolf; fangs bared. The instant he did so, Tyler responded with the same ferocity.

"Damon, Stop." I demanded, "He won't hurt anyone."

"With all your infinite knowledge of werewolves?" he spat. I wanted to snap back, but I knew his particular dislike for the creature. Still, this wouldn't end well if someone didn't stand down.

"Tyler, sit." I ordered. If ever a canine could show a look of disgust, we saw it then. His ears flicked back and his lips couldn't decide whether to cover or show fangs as he took several uncertain steps back. And Damon merely laughed.

"Sorry," I called to him, "first this that came to mind." With his ears pinned against his skull, he lowered and head and started toward me. The humor instantly vanished and Damon's defenses flared again.

"Relax." I sighed, "He just wants to thank me." I focused on sharing with him the relief Tyler felt. He could control it. He'd never been able to do that before. This only trouble Damon more though. I tried to inquire, but my legs caved. It came on so suddenly. Complete exhaustion. Damon only just managed to catch me before I hit the floor. A whine sounded from Tyler.

"M fine," I assured them, "Just... really sleepy all the sudden." Damon's thoughts darkened. It came on just after using our link. What it because of Tyler? I was simply too tired to theorize with him, so he reluctantly let it go.

"Probably because you're barely running on half a tank." he half scolded. "Here." I didn't see him pierce his wrist and hold it to my lips, but couldn't help but sigh as the sweet warmth bathed my tongue. An unsure growl followed by an impatient, "Shut up."


	9. Destroy Me Gently

Yeah... this is how it was supposed to go... Prior to computer deleting almost this entire chapter... I apoologiz!

**Destroy Me Gently**

_Running. Music. I heard music. And it was beautiful._

I blinked several times before finding the ability to isolate realities. Even as I gazed out the window at the calm midday forest, still I heard the ancient violins singing to the cello.

"Mozart." Damon answered before I could even acknowledge the question. I merely chuckled at him, enjoying the sudden, profound affection surging through me. He gave me a frowning-smile-head-tilt of a silent inquiry. I merely shook my head and kissed him.

Something seemed to just tickle the back of my conscious. Tyler? A hatred suddenly flared in Damon. Disorientated as I'd been the previous night, I didn't realized how deeply the connection I had with Tyler hurt him.

"Damon" I started, but he cut me off.

"Don't. Let's just… get to the witch." He said, unwilling to meet my eyes as he stod up. Guilt. It seemed wrong to feel guilty for something I couldn't control, yet it was there all the same; crippling and raw. He finished buttoning his jeans and hesitated, staring with disinterest as the crumpled shirt in his hand.

"I'm not… I don't blame you." He finally murmured.

"He had just as little control." I replied in the same, almost regretful tone. His lips tensed as he tried to find a way to blame him still; some excuse to hate him.

"He still hurt you." He finally said.

"He was scared." I nearly scoffed. Possession. So strong, I was briefly taken back.

_You're supposed to be mine._ He didn't say it aloud, but his suddenly dark eyes passed quickly over me.

"I am." How weak my reply seemed against the anguish tormenting him.

"No," he scowled, "apparently you're 'ours.'" He said the work with such disgust, I couldn't' help but cringe.

"Damon," I started, unsure what to say. He quickly pulled his shirt on and sighed.

"Like I said, I don't blame you." The way he said it, the morbid acceptance, I wanted to sob. With as sincere a smile as could be managed, he offered me his hand.

"We'll get Bonnie to fix it; one of the good things about having a witch on call."

Mirroring his smile, I linked my fingers in his and stood. With a devious smirk, his eyes trailed down my body. I only just realized he'd taken it upon himself to relieve my unconscious form of clothing. Rolling my eyes, I patted his chest on my way to grab some clothes. His hand tightened around my wrist just as I'd grabbed a pair of jeans. A hunger flared within him that I suddenly realized hadn't been fed in a long time. His lips skimmed just between my shoulder blades, immediately sending a fire burning through me. My breath fled in a shaky gasp. Where his shirt went, I neither knew nor cared; when his bare chest pressed against my back, my legs nearly caved. In the same heartbeat, his arm locked around my hips, grinding me against him.

Fire seared between my legs as the denim sheathing his desire throbbed against my bare skin. His other hand lazily trailed up my thigh, over my hips, around my stomach; the rough calluses of his fingers tantalizing my senses; making me all-too aware other the burning flesh between my thighs. Careful to avoid the over-sensitive mounds, his hand snaked slowly between my breasts.

A whimper sounded unconsciously from me as his fist clamped around my throat, pressing me harder against his lean form. I could feel him; muscles tense, eager; the lust driving his tantalizingly controlled movements. His bottom lip drug lightly over my ear and he exhaled. With a barely restrained moan, my entire body shuttered. His teeth gently nipped the lobe and I nearly cried out. Without looking, I knew the self-satisfied grins toyed with his lips; I know how desperately he wanted nothing more than to shred his pants and throw me against the wall. But I also knew his love of the game; the hunt.

His hips suddenly bucked; the friction from the denim nearly throwing me over the edge from that single movement. He chuckled darkly and kissed my neck. The nerves flared wildly beneath his touch, his arm began to slacken from my waste. And his hand drug along my hip. Down my leg. I was gasping. Up my inner thigh. His thumb brushed against me and I cried out. M entire body throbbed with desire. His fingers moved along my most intimate folds with unbearable slowness. My hips squirmed pitifully against him.

"Please," I begged. And he entered me. In tandem, his fangs pierced my neck and his fingers burr into my burning need. His name tore from my throat as my body bucked against him. I could feel every ounce of blood coat his tongue and enter his body; each miniscule movement of the individual muscles. With deaf ears, I heard my scream until it seemed we both would burst. With a growl, he tore himself away and made a small but deep slit in his throat. My lips automatically trapped the scarlet liquid as my tongue carefully caressed the cut. I didn't notice the abandonment of his pants, and, when he lifted me off the ground, my legs automatically locked around his wondrously bare hips, wings fluttering absently for balance.

Near scolding water suddenly bombarded my hypersensitive skin. I would have gasped, but Damon held my head against him. With a moan, I ground his burning tip against me. His body tensed and his head tilted back, exposing even more of the wound. I sucked greedily at the sudden surge of blood, relishing in how it spread through every inch of my body, enhancing the already incredibly sensitive nerve endings. The hot water pounded against my back and slid ever my shoulders, quickly racing down my chest; each bead teasing the hard buds of my nipples.

And he could feel it too. How I loved the overpowering echo reverberating through him as he felt each throb of my desire, every flare of pleasure. Lips trembling, I released his neck and clawed my hands through his hair.

"Damon," I murmured his in ear, "fuck me." These simple words pushed him over the edge and, with a growl, he rammed into me. Each powerful thrust brought a gasp from my lips; a moan; a scream as my body trembled and convulsed desperately against him. His fingers dug into my hips as he pounded my body into him. My nails raked down his back as the water continued to torture my beasts with the far too gentle current; occasionally slipping between my thighs.

With a deep growl, he spilled inside me, collapsing against the shower wall. Neither of us moved for several minutes while the pleasure continued to circulate between us. With a content sigh, he leaned backward and I forced my tights to release him. The instant my feet touched down, my legs caved. With a laugh, his arms locked around me.

"You okay?" he chuckled.

"It's been way to long since we've done that." He couldn't help but agree; and he kissed me.

"Alright, I'm going to get dressed. Again." I couldn't help but giggle at his tone. "You finish up and I'll be downstairs."

Relishing the content still radiating through me, I turned my attention to scrubbing the filth and blood from my skin. After a few minutes, a whisper tickled my mind and I couldn't help but listen. A phone was ringing.

"Tell me something good." Damon murmured into his phone.

"Well, I still don't have a name, but I've got some info." I didn't recognize the voice, but my heart stopped. "Rumor is, this guy's been around. And he's lost it, man. Apparently he killed some chick a while back and it drove him nuts. He's spent the last who-knows-how-long trying to bring her back."

"Well that's a very touching story. And totally useless."

"I know, but you should know what you're up against first." Hesitation. "He doesn't camp out indoors. Get this: he digs a hole during the daytime."

"So he's not immune to sunlight." No. Don't. Damon, don't.

"So far as I can tell." The man answered.

"You know where he is?" Shit. I rushed frantically to throw on some cloths.

"Seems to be found of the Falls."

Damon scribbled onto a paper. I didn't need to read it.

"Damon!" I shouted, but he was gone. Panic. He was going after him. "Damon!" Enraged, I realized he was ignoring me. I started quickly towards the window, but had to pause and grab the bed. Damn, I was still weak from Tyler. Shaking it off, I forced myself out into the increasingly violent winds. My wings trembled slightly, but held. "Damon!" I shouted again.

"Damn it, Thea! Go back!" he shouted, demanding with every fiber of his being. It was almost painful to deny it; to disobey such an absolute order, but I didn't turn. Faster, I had to go faster. Before it found him. Before the monsters came out. "I'll be fine! Go home!" Home. What an odd thought. I have a home. With him, with Damon, I have a home. Nothing. Without him, I had nothing. "That's not true." He yelled. Lied.

My wings faltered dangerously. Weak. I was still weak. My head wouldn't stop spinning and it was getting harder to concentrate, costing me several feet, and the horizon seemed looked in a fleeting dance.

"Land!" Damon ordered. "Land now! You're going to crash!" I glanced down at the green waves churning angrily beneath me. I couldn't clear my vision long enough to focus on one branch. The trees had melded together into a raging ocean. Panic flared through me as my eyes locked on the darkness churning in the waves. Rising and falling and growing. Coming. It was coming for me!

Something slammed against my back. No! I screamed as y trembling limbs fought against the thing attacking me.

"Stop!" I froze. Angry. They were angry. Always worse when they're angry. "Damn it, Thea, I'm not going to hurt you!" he snapped impatiently. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I recognized the warn touch. In seconds, he began to descend. We were still far from the manner, but the large clearing offered ample room to see anything coming.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he shouted the instant my feet were beneath me. I couldn't help by flinch. He held an impatient hand to his eyes and stalked angrily away. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"So are you!" I shouted back, struggling to keep my body from swaying. He seemed taken aback for just a second.

"He almost killed you! This is the second time he's hurt you; did you think I'd just let him hunt you down?!"

"He's too strong Damon. He'll kill you without a second thought!" I matched the rage in his eyes.

"And how on earth could you know that?!" he challenged.

"Because I do!" As much as he wanted to contradict me, he said nothing. Regardless how he hated it, how it ground against his every instinct, he know I was right. Somehow, I could feel the strength of the vampire; so I was sure he could feel it through me.

"N, I can't!" he snapped. Taken aback, I stared at him. "The connection's been getting weaker ever since that witch got a hold of you. I can barely sense your feelings unless you're freaking out, and I can't hear your thoughts at all, unless you're deliberately sending them to me." All attempts at arguing vanished.

"You can't hear me?" I barely whispered. His eyes were hard and his lips drawn to a thin line. He didn't need to answer. I could feel it. The absolute deafness. The heart wrenching disconnection. "Damon"

"Don't." He barked. "You and I both know you don't plan to tell me a damn thing. So, just… don't." His jaw tightened painfully and the silence was deafening.

"I wasn't planning to confront him. Not yet at least." He said, back turned toward me. "There's a hunter in town; Alaric. For a human, he'd surprisingly useful against vamps."

"A hunter?" I said, trepidation fat the thought of his company immediately filing me.

"Yeah, but… not like that. He'd one of the good guys." There was a type of competitive affection in his voice.

"I'm sorry." I said guiltily. My fear of his actions was unjustified, and uncalled for.

"Well, not uncalled for." Damon replied jokingly. Relief flooded through me as that heart stopping smile played with his lips. With a smile of my own, I accepted his silent invitation and leaned against his warm chest.

"I'll give Alaric a call later. Since you're out and about anyway, soap suds and all, let's pay a visit to Bonnie."


	10. Look Me in the Eye When I Lie to You

No changes to this chapter, aside from, yah know, putting it where itz suppose to go...

**Look Me in the Eye When I Lie to You**

With Damon looming protectively over me and Caroline impatiently trotting behind us, the hospital held only a fraction the terror it once possessed. Something continued to gnaw at the back of Damon's mind, but he kept it carefully suppressed. With my own reservations about the coming meeting, I found myself void of the will to dwell on it. The instant we turned down the final hall, Caroline took off with a delighted giggle.

"Caroline!" Bonnie's voice held such joy, she suddenly seemed an entirely separate entity from the witch who offered only cryptic warnings. Damon and I entered the room just as the blond vampire released her embrace. The instant I stepped into the room, the carefree happiness vanished and the witch instantly turned her attention to me.

"Thea." She breathed my name. "Something's different about you." Her brows drew together in consternation.

"Actually, that's why we're here." Caroline piped. "She did something weird to Tyler and thought you might know what it was." Bonnie didn't so much as glance at her friend as she watched me.

"I can feel that, too, but that's not it. It's something else." I swallowed hard as my body rebelled at her intrusive gaze. Damon's arm tightened around me.

"Okay, well, we can worry about that later." Caroline practically whined. "Tonight's the full moon, and Tyler's a wreck!" With a deep breath, the witch turned to her friend.

"I'm sorry; um," she thought a moment, "The Mayans used a familiar to create werewolves, so it would make sense that they have a connection. I don't know what the extent is, though. Evelyn never met a werewolf." She said apologetically.

"It feels similar to my link with Damon." I explained; immediately earning a surge of displeasure. "But it's much weaker," I added with a reassuring glance to Damon. "The further away he is, the less I feel." She thought hard on this a moment; her mind prying and testing at my consciousness. I wanted to balk and retaliate, but forced myself to allow her presence, albeit with restrictions.

"There are similarities." She agreed. "But your connection with Tyler is far more feral… I can't tell you anything more with talking to Tyler as well." She finally conceded.

"Then I'll call him. Hold on." Caroline said with vain determination, already hitting buttons on her phone and walking out of the room. Bonnie's eyes continued to burr into me.

"If you stare a little harder, you might, actually, burn a hole straight through her." Damon commented. Her eyes flicked briefly to him before settling back on me. Something familiarly terrifying crept into her aura.

"Damon, I need to talk to Thea." She said with newfound authority.

"No." He replied sweetly; loosely hugging me to his chest. Something felt wrong. On instinct, my mind shot out to him; enveloping his consciousness. In the same breath, a crippling pain shot through me. With a cry of agony, my arms darted around my head and I dropped. Damon instantly caught me against him; shouting my name in deaf ears.

"What the Hell did you do?" He roared over his shoulder as he carefully guided me down. I stole a desperate gasp of air and my body trembled; fingers clawing desperately at my skull. "Thea! Thea, can you hear me?" I tried to answer him; tried to at least open my eyes, but my body wouldn't listen.

"She shouldn't have been able to do that." Bonnie's horrified whisper barely reached my ears.

"What happened?" Caroline asked, racing into the room.

"Keep the staff out of here!" Damon ordered. I didn't see him tear into his wrist; didn't feel his desperation. When the sweet fluid filled my mouth, my body baulked; my diaphragm instantly convulsing in an attempt to clear my airway. Damon's hand firmly gripped the back of my head.

"Come on, Thea; you need to drink." He urged quietly. It wasn't his words that allowed me to force the sweet blood down my throat; it was his will. Every fiber of his being was compelling me to drink. I couldn't deny it. Within seconds, the pain began to recede. Breathing hard, my fingers clenched his shirt and I forced my eyes open.

"Easy," he murmured, "I've got you."

"Damn it, Bonnie; she's not a vampire." He spat, glaring at the witch.

"I know that!" She rebuked. "It wasn't aimed at her. She shouldn't have been able to do that." I slowly regained control of my still quaking body and tried to sit up.

"Hey, hey; don't try moving too fast." Damon whispered; carefully holding me against him. "You just had an aneurysm." The venom in his words was cast solely at Bonnie.

"It's too late, now." She barely breathed. "I can't," I just managed to meet her horrified eyes. "I can't break the link." In an instant, Damon was on his feet; overflowing with dark fury; arms nearly crushing me to his chest.

"What did you just say?" He asked coldly. I could feel the wrath building within him.

"Damon, wait." I could barely get the words out. Rage; he wanted to punish her. He wanted to hurt her. _She meant well._ Even in my mind, the words were jumbled. He understood me, but it did nothing to quell his growing anger. _Damon, listen._ It was hard to think. _She wasn't… It was my choice._

_You wanted to severe the link?_ My heart stuttered at the betrayal that surged through him.

_No… no. That's not it._ It was a strain to merely open my eyes. _That's not..._ Panting, I struggled to find the blue I so cherished. Unable to form tangible thoughts, I tried to let him feel what I couldn't say: that I loved him. Completely and utterly, I loved him. Though he seemed to settle some, the confusion was still there; the hurt. I would explain everything. Tomorrow. I would tell him everything in the morning; too tired now.

With a dissatisfied exhale, his embrace tightened. _It's alright; just sleep._ He murmured. With a sigh, I went limp against him.

* * *

Wrong. Something felt wrong. He hadn't slept because of it; merely held me through the night as his mind fought to understand. I forced the weariness aside, ignored the relentless ache in my head, and opened my eyes. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice me wake.

"Damon." I called. Instantly, his attention darted to me; halfheartedly suppressing the discontent storming through him.

"'bout time," he joked, "I was starting to wonder if you'd ever wake up." I puffed out my lips and glared at him. With a chuckle, he pressed his lips to my hairline and sighed. My scalp prickled in ecstasy as his warm breath swept across the sensitive skin. For a while, he was silent; letting the unspoken question scream silently around us.

"You want to protect me." I whispered. Uncertain, he pulled back and looked at me.

"Of course." He replied; almost insulted.

"Would you do anything you could to keep me safe?" I asked with a small frown. His brows furrowed as he tried to follow my train of thought.

"Yes." He promised. I struggled to form the words I had fought with for so long.

"What if the only way to do that would to hurt me in the end? What if the only way you could be certain that you could protect me, might kill us both?"

"What?" He scoffed. "What are talking about?"

"If there was a way for you to be strong enough to never let anything hurt me again, would you take it?" I pressed, "If you knew that it could drive you mad and risk countless others, would you take it?" He said nothing; utterly lost in confusion. My eyes burned as I struggled over the ball caught in my throat. "That's what I am, Damon!" I nearly sobbed; barely able to breathe the words. "That's what it would take! Vampires will always seek me out; they'll always hunt me because of what I could be to them; the power they could gain." His gaze hardened as he watched me, but he gave no reply; offered no thoughts.

"How is it fair for me to put that on you?" I choked. "Damon, if you knew everything; if you knew what I could be to you… it could drive you mad." My body trembled. Even as I told him the truth, that I would be the death of him, still, I clung to him. "And I…" I couldn't say it. "I" I couldn't give voice to the eminent future.

"Stop." With unfaltering eyes, he looked at me; hand firmly holding my cheek. There was no reservation tainting his mind; not the slightest uncertainty. "I will protect you, Thea." He said sternly. "Whatever you're afraid of, we can deal with it." I wanted so desperately to believe him, but Bonnie's warning bled through my mind. "Listen to me." He nearly begged. "I _won't_ let you go." He took a deep breath. "And I won't lose myself, either." Hope. To knew the absolute belief with which he spoke; the complete lack of doubt; I couldn't help but hope.

"Promise me." I pleaded. "Promise me we'll be okay." His gaze never wavered as he met my eyes; letting the infinite breadth of his certainty wash over me.

"I promise." He whispered. And he kissed me. With the same sureness that gave strength to his words, he kissed me. When his lips finally left mine, my own reservations faded to nothing. "Now," he breathed, "talk to me." With a final sigh, I released the last shreds of fear. And I told him everything. I told him what happened to Evelyn and Lukas. I told him about the Mayan's fate and the creation of the curse. I told him about Bonnie's warning; about the potential of our bond and the possible consequences. I told him how terrified I was that I would lose him to that temptation. And, when I had said all I had to say, he merely smirked. I frowned in confusion.

"That's it?" He asked, almost mockingly. "That's what all this was about?" When I didn't reply, he scoffed and rolled onto his back, effortlessly pulling me with him, before giving me a skeptical look. "All this time, you've just been worry that I'd wind up like a power-hungry psychopath that was mentally damaged _before_ he became a vampire?" He paused a moment before adding, "Really?" My cheeks burned scarlet.

"Bonnie sounded sure that it would drive you mad; that it would be too much." I warned. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"_Bonnie_," he said her name as though making fun of a religious organization, "has seen me at some pretty… dark times." He admitted, "But she has no clue what I'm capable of." He added haughtily.

"But what if it _was_ too much?" I pressed. "If it came down to it, you can't tell me you wouldn't use the link." _That you wouldn't use me_. The thought crossed my mind before I'd even acknowledged its existence. The realization of this new fear shocked both of us. But he didn't deny it. With each beat of my heart, my anxiety grew, but he didn't deny it. "Damon." I called; begging him to prove me wrong. His eyes flicked to the setting sun beyond window for several breaths.

"I won't make you regret trusting me." He said carefully. Aghast, I slid off of him. His arms tightened briefly around me, but he didn't stop me.

"And where does it stop?" I asked. "You use the link, _me_, to save my life. And then it's for a better life. And then it's just because you can." Again, his eyes hardened, but, still, he didn't deny it. Heart hammering in my chest, I backed away from the bed; trying to piece together the ramifications of this revelation. "Even with the best intentions, just how far would you go?" I asked; terrified of the answer.

"As far as I have to." He answered truthfully; bluntly; looking me straight in the eye.

"What if you had to hurt people?" I barely whispered. He didn't reply. He didn't need to; I knew. "Then what, exactly, would make you so different from Lukas?" I hated the accusation in my unsteady words; the way my eyes glared; the uncertainty rekindling within me. He wet his lips and his teeth ground together. "And it would be worse," I breathed, "because you _aren't_ mad."

"No," The tremble in his voice caught me off guard, "but I _am_ a monster." He got off the bed and started toward me. "I have killed hundreds; maybe thousands. How can you forgive me for what I've done, but condemn me for what I might do?" His jaw shook with how desperately he tried to sound angry; with the effort to morph fear and guilt into rage. "Do you think I _need_ a familiar to kill? To massacre?" The floor seemed to crumble beneath me. Had my back not struck the wall, I would have fallen. "It doesn't go away. It doesn't get better. I _want_ to kill. I _enjoy_ it. I _like_ the feeling of holding someone's life my hand; of taking it away from them." I wanted to be shocked; to feel disgusted and revolted. But it would have been a lie. I'd always known that some part of him craved his old life; that he always would. And who wouldn't? To be free of consequences and live a life of perfect gluttony. Something that strong he couldn't push down far enough for me not to feel. His hands gripped my arms and his eyes burred into mine.

"But I don't want to miss it." He was barely able to force the words over the ball in his throat. "You give me a reason not to. You make me want to be better." He waited a moment to let the breadth of this wash over me. "Thea, I don't know what I'm going to do in the future. But you make me want to be better.

Stunned. Tears stung my eyes. I believed him. Absolutely, I believed him… but was it enough? My heart seemed to split open and decay within me. Was it enough? And the far more important question: if it wasn't… would I be able to fix it? Would I be able to run a stake through that heart I so treasured? Would I be able to watch the darkness steal over his skin? The betrayal enter his eyes?

"If it comes to it." Damon suddenly replied. I gasped at the desperation in his red rimmed eyes; at the tears marring his cheeks. "If it's between that and you leaving, then you go right ahead and you stake me," His voice broke. "Because if you leave, if you give up on me now… I might as well be dead." Nothing else existed in that moment. I forgot the raging beating of my heart; the horrors ever awaiting just beyond the corner. There was only Damon. Not even the once imminent consequences held meaning. He could have said nothing at all and I would have known; yet, to hear them; to hear him birth to each syllable with those trembling lips, nothing else mattered.

I froze. Just like that, the hopelessness was gone. I was suddenly, inexplicitly certain of one simple thing: Damon would never fall prey to the temptation that consumed Lucas. He wouldn't lose himself because he knew it would destroy me. And, in that moment, I knew he would die before letting anything hurt me, least of all himself.

My hands, trembling though they were, reached for him; fingers only just caressing his icy skin. Slowly, carefully, I pulled him against me, almost afraid to move too quickly; to find out this wasn't real; that some horrid truth I'd overlooked might reveal itself and destroy everything. Damon. My Damon. He hesitated briefly before returning my embrace; timid at first, but soon he was crushing me against his chest.

I didn't tell him I loved him. I wouldn't taint this feeling with such a limited notion. He knew. Too relieved to breath, to smile, I merely looked at him. And he kissed me. _I will protect you._ I couldn't tell who the thought originated from, but realized it didn't matter. The mutual, unspoken promise echoed around us. I would do anything to protect him; and he would do anything to protect me. Utterly void of fear, of the trepidation which had once cursed any thoughts of our future, I simply allowed myself to enjoy the pleasure of his embrace.


	11. Whisper Me a Nightmare

What's this?! Two updates in one week?! Holy hell, I'm back in the swing of things!

**Whisper Me a Nightmare**

"Damon," Stephen called from the hall. Damon shifted, but merely waited. "Alaric's here." A devious smirk lit his face as we listened to an engine shut off.

"Come on." He whispered, trotting towards the window. He called on those gorgeous black wings and leaped from the room. I scoffed light heartedly and followed him. _Showoff._ He merely grinned. A tall man stood just before the manor door, hand reaching out to knock. Damon flapped hard just behind him to slow his descend before touching down. The sudden buffet of wind nearly knocked the hunter off his feet and his hand immediately darted inside his jacket. My heart stopped at the glimpse of the stake, but he stopped with a heavy sigh and returned the weapon to the hidden holster.

"Damon," he greeted between deep breathes, "you got a new trick." He paused as his eyes passed over me before adding, "And a new… friend."

"Wanna know the fun part?" he goaded. The man waited. "She's not a vampire." Alaric's expression suddenly hardened and he took a fresh look at me.

"How… what did you do?" He took a step towards me, eyes dissecting every inch of my anatomy. My wings flared defensively, which only fueled his confusion.

"Actually, she taught me this little… 'trick'." He replied. Releasing my defensive stance, I tried to feel the humor Damon was getting from the man's bewilderment, and I stretched them above my head and flapped lightly.

"Wh…" he shook his head a moment, clearing his thoughts, "What are you?"

"Lot's to explain," Damon intervened, "let's get inside." Albeit reluctantly, the man nodded and followed us into the manor.

"How about introductions first?" Damon scolded through his signature smirk. Almost biting his lips, the man nodded.

"Alaric Saltzman," he said, offering his hand, "My apologies; it's not very often something comes up I haven't seen before."

"'Thing'?" I restated, bringing a flush of crimson to his cheeks. Damon choked back a laugh as Alaric stammered briefly before sighing in defeat when I flashed him a smile. "Athena Alansry." I accepted his hand, "You can call me Thea." Again he nodded, sending Damon a friendly glare, which Damon was only too eager to return.

"Alright, question time; then we get down to business." He started.

"Business?" Alaric started, but Damon interrupted.

"Ah! Questions first. You'll need a bit of background info to understand what we're dealing with." The hunter gave a heavy exhale.

"What are you getting me into, Damon?" he murmured, wiping his hand over his lips. "Alright," he finally sighed, "So, what are you?" he started. I paused before answering, glancing briefly to Damon for assurance.

"I'm called a familiar." I told him. "I'm afraid I don't know a great deal about our origins, but we're connected in some way to vampires."

"And werewolves." Damon spat. Alaric cocked an eyebrow at him before returning his attention to me.

"How did you come to find yourself here?"

"I got caught in a storm. Damon… found me and brought me back here." The man merely nodded.

"And what kind of invincible new enemies are we facing today?"

"Just one." Damon replied. "We don't know his name, but he's definitely vampire. And he's old."

"What's he done?" Rage instantly surged through Damon. I twined my fingers around his before answering.

"He's hunting me." Alaric frowned.

"Why?" I hesitated before answering him.

"There's a rumor about familiars," I started, "if a vampire bonds with us, they supposedly gain access to an incredible power."

"Oh, that's just what you need." He shot playfully at Damon, but then he paused, actually contemplating his words. "Wait," he started, "have you?" I nodded. He kept his expression blank, but Damon could hear the sudden increase in his heart rate. "Well, if you have access to all this power… why don't you just... take care of things?" I swallowed hard and glanced back to Damon.

"We don't really know how," he paused before adding, "and… there may be some… psychiatric side effects."

"Oh," Alaric murmured, "well, that you don't need more of."

"Oh, well that meh, meh," Damon mocked. The hunter sent him a warm smile.

"Which leaves us with just one super-charged vampire wreaking havoc in this our lovely town of Mystic Falls." He clarified sarcastically.

"Hopefully." Damon added in a far too carefree voice. My heart sped up at the thoughts running through his mind. There was no telling if remnants of the Shadow Men would show up. "Familiars are…. in pretty high demand." Alaric's face suddenly darkened. His eyes flicked briefly to me before returning to Damon.

"Sorry, but I wonder if I could have a word with Damon." He muttered darkly, already stalking toward him.

"Won't do any good." Damon smirked, allowing himself to be pulled away by the suddenly distraught hunter for a few feet.

"What, does she have vampire hearing too?" he asked. Damon chuckled.

"You could say that." Alaric debated his next words carefully before whispering futily,

"Is that why she's here?" he asked, "so you can get stronger?" he paused before adding, "How can you be sure she's not with Katherine?" Damon scrunched his lips, pretending to debate the hunter's words, before draping his arm around the man's shoulders.

"No, no, and yes, I'm sure."

"Then why…" Alaric paused a moment, looking Damon hard in the eyes. "Oh. You actually…" Damon's expression suddenly hardened and the hunter let the words face. With a sincere, yet somehow sad smile, asked, "What do you need" For a while, they spoke of contacts and here-say and tactics. A few minutes later, Steffen joined them, arms crossed over his chest. Try though I did to maintain some interest, after the twentieth foreign name was referenced, I plopped down on the couch and began preening. I don't know how long they spoke, but my feathers were in desperate need of the attention. Eventually my eyes started to close from the rhythmic movement of my fingers and the hushed voices gently reverberating through the main room. With my wings still wrapped loosely around me, fingers barely moving along the feather, I vaguely felt myself slump against the armrest and drift off.

The scent of pine was nearly overpowering. I could taste the moisture weighing down the air. Run. I had to run. At first I wasn't sure why. But then I heard the laughter. And my heart stopped. Please no. My skin was already slick with sweat and ached where branched and brush had caught me. Didn't matter. Had to run. I could feel him getting closer. I could feel the eager exhilaration feeling his limbs. He could have my whenever he wanted, yet he waited; drew it out; savored my fear. The trees parted briefly and I flung myself desperately into the air. The instant my wings extended, an incredibly powerful force threw me against a tree. White hot agony surged through my ribs, forcing the air from me in a painful huff. I could only watch as my body crumbled to the forest floor; lungs burning.

"Thea?" Confusion.

Everything went dark briefly, but I forced the colors to separate. Run, damn it! Limbs distant and foreign, I scrambled to my feet, clutching my screaming side.

"Thea." Someone called.

Barely managing to steal a few gasps of air, I sprinted through the trees, each step bringing the darkness closer. My diaphragm bucked in attempt to fill my burning lungs with air. The agony in my ribs dropped me to my knees; forcing a cry from my lips. Crimson droplets gleamed on my fist.

"Thea!" Shouting. Something touched my shoulder.

A whisper echoed around me. Desperately, I tried to regain my footing and run, but the pain surging from my side crippled me. Stronger, louder it called. Couldn't make out the words; couldn't focus. It was everywhere. Dancing. Toying with me. "Little bird!"

Screaming, I shot from the couch.

"Thea!" Darkness. Arms locked around me, but my body shied at the flare of pain it sent though my ribs. He carefully tried to lay me down, but I struggled to regain my foot. "Don't try to move." Damon murmured, trying to calm me.

"What happened?" The hunter, Alaric asked.

"He's here!" I gasped.

"No; Thea look at me," Damon whispered, gently guiding my face toward his, "He's not," but the words died on his tongue. Laughter. My hands shot over my ears, but it wouldn't stop. Please, just make it stop! I think I was screaming.

And then it was gone. Silence. No one moved. Alaric stood at the ready, stake in hand, and Steffen had already placed himself between myself and the front door. Again, my diaphragm convulsed. I couldn't help but whimper as the coughs tore through my throbbing torso. Damon studied the main entrance a while longer, mind attempting to gage the likelihood of whether or not the vampire was old enough to get in. Several seconds passed before we were certain he'd gone.

Without a word, Damon it his wrist and held it to my lips. I struggled with the first couple gulps, but the pain quickly receded and my head cleared.

_You okay?_ Damon asked, still holding me carefully against him. I nodded, lied; mind lost in a frenzy over the latest assault. My dreams. He could get me in my dreams.

"Did he just"

"Yeah," Damon interrupted. "He just attacked her in her sleep."

"But he couldn't have"

"'Done any real damage?'" Damon spat. Without another word, he showed the hunter his blood stained hand. I looked at my side to see the fabric stained in red. When I hit the tree… but how? Grinding my teeth, I got to my feet. Damon's arm kept me locked against him. What were the limits? How far could he go?

"Bonnie" I mumbled, catching everyone's attention. "I need to see Bonnie." Reluctance.

_No._ Came Damon's silent reply. _It's not safe._

"Apparently no where's safe." I retorted aloud, earning a confused look from Alaric. "If she can put a block," Damon immediately balked at the thought, but I continued, "between this other vampire and me, maybe she can at least stoop _this_ from happening again." His jaw tensed and his eyes hardened, but, dislike it though he did, he finally nodded.

"It's a great theory, but there's still one little problem." Alaric commented, "How will you get there? The hospital's miles from here." I turned my attention to the hunter and smiled.

"We'll fly." I said simply.


	12. Can You Hear the Approaching Thunder

It. Is. Alive! I think I've rewritten the next couple chapters about five times, but have finally said f*ck it, and am publishing the lesser of the evils. The good news, you'll have at least two more chapters this week, the bad news: I'm not a huge fan of them, the better news: at least I'm getting through the 'meh' stuff, and have the promised two coming chapters already written, just not typed... Just out of curiosity, do you guys listen to music while you read this? I listen to a lot of Muse while transferring this chapter from script to typy-type.

* * *

**Hounds of Hell**

Can You Hear the Approaching Thunder

"We'll fly." I said simply.

"He may be old, but he won't be able to reach us in the air." I added.

"With any luck, he'll assume you'll be too afraid to leave." Stefen mentioned.

"Then let's go." I started toward the manor door, barely hiding the flinch as a residual pang shot through my side. Damon started to say something, but I quickly silenced him. There wasn't a choice in the matter. He could get me anywhere. This was merely a demonstration. I had to find some way to defend myself; to fight back.

The doors were still swinging open by the time I swept my wings down. With a few hard strokes, I was well above the manor, Damon following close behind.

_They'll meet us there._ He told me. I didn't reply for several seconds, merely letting the torrent of fear overwhelm me. There had to be something; some weakness in his offense.

_You're going to be okay, Thea._ Damon suddenly murmured. I was caught off-guard by the absolution in his voice. How desperately I wanted to believe him… but how? Swallowing hard, I let my mind go blank, merely giving my body to the feel the currents flowing around my wings.

_Winter's coming._ I murmured. _Mom always hated winter… said her wings may look like a snow owls', but did nothing to fight the cold._ I paused before asking in the same absent tone, _Do vampires get cold? _He shrugged.

_We feel it, but it doesn't hurt us._

_No use waiting him out then._ The thought popped into my head before I could stop it. Hopeless. I felt hopeless and helpless, and I hated it. I was so tired of running; so desperate for a moment of peace.

"We'll figure this out." He said allowed. I sighed, forcing the negativity from my mind. With a small smile, I met his determined gaze.

"I know." Straining my muscles, I pushed myself harder, faster. Damon smirked, and the race began. Even amidst the horrors surrounding us, we laughed. High above the treetops, where the whole world seemed to vanish, we flew. And we laughed.

Minutes later, we touched down atop the hospital, our feet meeting the sun baked tar-layered the roof in the same heartbeat. Still, I claimed victory.

"Boast as much as you want, but we both know who the real winner is." He retorted

"Glad we agree, then." I giggled, trotting toward the emergency exit. He shook his head and followed. With the exhilaration of flight carrying me down the stairs, I couldn't help but share Damon's certainty: that we would survive this; that, somehow, we would make it through. We beat the Shadow Men, we would beat this, too. Damon's hand grasped mine as we came to Bonnie's door. Alaric and Stefen were already there, explaining the situation to the young witch. Guilt instantly filled her eyes as she saw me.

"Thea," she called, almost surprised, "you're okay?" I nodded with a friendly smile.

"Hopefully you can help us keep it that way." Damon added. Her lips tightened into a thin line. She shook her head and my heart dropped.

"I'm sorry, I really am… but I can't; not without something of his." Damon didn't waste time with disappointment, his mind immediately seeking some solution. Had he been expecting this? How could he recover so quickly? I could barely keep up with the thoughts jumping through his mind, but he kept coming back to the same solution: me.

"No." He said sternly, turning his full attention to me.

"It's the only way."

"No!"

"Damon-"

"We're not using you as bait!"

"Da-" Stefen started, but Damon immediately cut him off as well..

"No!" And he froze. My heart sped up and I looked toward Bonnie.

"You're going to stop talking now." She said, leaving no room for dispute. I could feel the anguish flooding him, but, when Bonnie released him, he stood silent.

"You're all forgetting out trump card," she said happily, "Tyler." Damon's mood darkened further. I couldn't help but share Bonnie's optimism. "Tyler ran him off once before. If she stays near him, she'll be safe, and the vampire will likely be cocky enough to try something.

"I don't like it," Stefen started, earning a brief surge of relief through Damon, "but it's our best shot." The younger Salvatore paused before leaving to call Tyler. Damon stalked out moments later. I started after him, but Alaric stopped me.

"Let me talk to him." He requested, already walking out of the room. I stood dumbly in the center of the room, at a loss for how to react. With a sigh, I sat down in a chair beside Bonnie.

"Crazy life." I murmured. She scoffed in agreement.

"I suppose, now, it's be boring any other way." She added.

"That sounds nice." I laughed, "I'd like to try boring." She chuckled briefly, before pausing; hesitating.

"About last time," she started. I quickly cut her off, shaking my head.

"No harm, no foul." I assured her. She cocked an eyebrow at me and I added lightheartedly, "well, no permanent harm.""

"So, how long are you going to be stuck here? I asked, fiddling with a feather.

"Hopefully just through the night. The found some… 'abnormalities' in my blood." She shrugged before adding, "Go figure." She was quiet a moment eyes studying the flimsy hospital sheet. "Thea," the witch finally called, "may I see your hand?" My gaze immediately hardened and, abandoning the relaxed manner, I hastily got to my feet. Meeting her guilt-stricken eyes, however, I could help but regret my hasty reaction.

"It won't be like before," she assured me, "I just… need to check something… for Tyler." She added quickly. Lied. I knew it was a lie, but I also knew she could force me if she wanted. Heart pounding in my chest, I nodded and held my hand out to her. Her touch was soft, gentle; the presence that filled me, even more so. It was a caress, careful, rather than the grading probes like last time. Standing perfectly still, I merely watched her: soft lips moving in a silent chant, eyes closed tightly in concentration. And then, with a small gasp, she froze. And smiled.

"Thank you." She murmured. I waited purposefully, but she said nothing more. Just before I questioned her, Stefen returned.

"Tyler's with us." He confirmed. I nodded, heart stuttering briefly. I was going to see him again; the vampire that so loved the chase. I was walking right into his arms.

_Damon?_ I called silently. I felt his attention tune toward me, but he gave no further reply. Alaric had somehow succeeded in calming him down, if only a little, and they were headed back.

"How soon can he be ready?" I asked Stefen.

"He wanted to do it now… before you get hurt again." Damon's heart dropped.

"Then let's go." Only if you were listening for it, could you hear the slight tremble in my voice. Damon quickened his pace.

_I'm sorry, Damon, but he's left us no choice._ I murmured as I turned to the door.

_I know._ He replied, crossing the doorway. Responding to an unspoken desire, I walked into his open arms and sighed heavily into his chest.

"We're going to be okay." He whispered, a new determination gripping him. Shocked, I couldn't help by smile, my own assurance growing. Vaguely, I noticed the hunter standing in the hall, and approving grin on his lips.

With newfound confidence, I started out of the room, Damon's hand clasped tightly around my own.

"Damon," Bonnie suddenly called, freezing us in our tracks. She hesitated briefly before turning to me. "I'm sorry; I just need him for a second." She nearly begged. Damon was about to deny her, but, after a quick mental nudge, begrudgingly agreed.

"I'll wait for you on the roof." I whispered with a quick kiss.

"Tyler's on his way to the manor." Stefen informed me. I thanked him and headed for the stairs. Even without his confirmation, I knew. Similar to how I felt Damon, I felt Tyler. I merely hoped his presence would be enough.

Damon said nothing; merely waited for the girl to start, his eyes nearly boring in to her. Finally she met his hard gaze with something of a smile.

"She's going to need you," the witch stated. "I can't tell you when or why – it's not my place – but, soon, she's going to need you more than ever."


	13. Silver Lining

This is the chapter I have three different versions of. Literally. If you look in the lovely, thick, massive… oh right, story… folder in which I keep all of my stories, I have three different versions of this encounter written. I'm sure I'll incorporate some of later on… well, I know I will. Actually, just looked back through said suddenly phallic folder, there are four different versions. I loved each of them, but one brought on too much 'storyline' too quickly, one was just 'bleh! Get it on paper!,' and the other, well, there was no realistic way for Thea and Damon to make it, so, with a pouty face, had to be cut. If you guys want, however, I can post said 'deleted scenes' later on?

* * *

**Hounds of Hell**

Silver Lining

I expected Damon to baulk at the ever cryptic message; to demand some explanation. But he remained silent. Finally, he nodded and turned toward the hall.

"Bonnie," He paused in the doorway and looked back at her. "Thank you."

Knowing he would catch up soon, I took to the air. Odd though it was, I felt strangely happy; serene. Something good was coming.

"Maybe later." Damon joked, a particularly colorful image entering his head. I giggled and, tucking my wings in, dropped perfectly into his arms.

"And if I find myself impatient?" I murmured into his ear. He chuckled darkly and kissed me.

"Do you know what Bonnie was talking about?" I asked, freeing myself from his arms and taking back to the air.

"No clue." He replied. I scoffed at his carefree tone.

"You were very… accepting of her message." I pressed, though I knew he was as in the dark as I was.

"It doesn't matter." He said. "It doesn't matter what they throw at us." I looked at him, almost at a loss for words.

"What did Alaric give you?" I asked jokingly, "and did you save any for me?" He smiled in silence for a while before replying.

"He just… clarified a few things for me." I waited for him to elaborate, and, when he said nothing, groaned loudly.

"You're getting to be just as cryptic as Bonnie!" I retorted. He laughed softly, and, as he looked at me, felt such a profound surge of affection, it took me breath away. A small smile toyed with my lips and I sighed softly.

Tyler was waiting anxiously for us at the manor. The flare of dislike in Damon was so small, I briefly wondered if all had finally been forgiven, but, unable to resist, Damon purposefully landed uncomfortably close to the werewolf, intentionally buffeting him with a powerful gust of wind.

"Hello to you too." Tyler scowled, but his gaze brightened briefly and turned to one of concern when he looked to me. Damon swallowed hard to keep from intervening, but managed to stay still and silent.

_What else shows this kind of loyalty?_ I asked silently.

_Ahh…_ He bit his lips to silence a chuckle, but, before he could stop himself, murmured a "Good boy." Tyler's jaw instantly tensed, but walked purposefully around the self-satisfied vampire. I mentally scolded him before addressing Tyler.

"Hey; thanks for this," I said sincerely, "I hate to put you on the spot, but… we don't really have any other options." He nodded stiffly, eyes darting from me to the ground and back.

"So, we doing this now?" he asked quietly.

"No use waiting." I shrugged, "We may not even see him today." With a glance to the woods, I added, "I'll fly out a ways and wait in the tree growth. Is there any way you can follow without him detecting you?" He thought a moment but shook his head.

"I don't know." I could feel his mind working for some solution to stay hidden. Damon's gaze hardened.

"There's one way." He said grimly. The mental image nearly brought me to my knees with laughter.

"It would… keep him undetected." I agreed, fighting back the residual giggle. Trepidation filled Tyler's eyes. I motioned toward Damon and struggled with how best to present the… solution.

"Damon" I started, "Damon can… fly." Tyler processed this a moment before starting slightly at the intent. With something akin to horror, the werewolf glared at Damon.

"Tell me you're joking."

"I'm totally open to other ideas." Damon retorted. Silence. Biting my lips to keep quiet, I flared my wings and pushed off the worn path, a very unhappy duo following close behind. I couldn't help but glance back, knowingly sacrificing several feet of altitude. Tyler lay tensely in Damon's arms, both straining to keep as much distance between each other as possible. Damon grumbled mentally.

"Love you." I murmured. He scoffed lightheartedly.

I drifted just over the treetops, while he soared high above me, circling maybe a mile back. We'd travelled maybe ten miles from the manor before I touched down on a thick branch maybe twenty feet from the forest floor. Quiet. Everything was quiet. The foliage was too thick for all but the thinnest threads of light to penetrate. Damon and Tyler were completely protected from sight, but I could feel them: ready to fight at a moment's notice. For me. Guilt.

_Don't go there, Thea._ Damon quickly stated,_ We're here because we want to be. Don't worry about us; just do what you do best: attract the attention of a deadly, unbeatable enemy._ He mocked. I pouted and started to object, but fell silent, unable to justify a rebuttal. Damon chuckled.

Returning my attention to the surrounding forest, I strained to hear any signs of an intruder, knowing it was futile. If he was nearby, I wouldn't know until he wanted me to know. Eying a branch from another tree, I fluttered over the forest, using what was once a childhood game to purposefully make noise. For several minutes, I darted from tree to tree, allowing myself to enjoy the demand on my body for exact control to maneuver in the tight space; waiting. After maybe half an hour, I sat against the trunk and looked up.

"Nothing. How long should we wait?" I asked lazily.

"Not too much longer." Panic. My body flung itself into the air; away from the terrifyingly familiar voice. Don't think, just run! But something slammed into my back with breathtaking force and I plummeted. For just a second, my vision was black.

_Thea! Run!_ The command echoed sluggishly in my mind. I could feel them getting closer; I could feel him, Damon, racing desperately toward me.

Leaved crackled behind me. Purposefully slow steps. My fingers clawed at the dirt, nearly unresponsive. As consciousness slowly returned, my heart began to race. My body squirmed pathetically, unable to orient enough to know which way to run.

Laughter. I heart laughter. And my blood ran cold. I shook my head, desperately trying to clear the haze.

"Silly bird," the footsteps stopped next to me. I tried to look at him; that terrifying need to see what was coming, but something crashed into my side, launching my body several feet away. A soundless cry distorted my face as my lungs burned and my ribs and back screamed in agony. My wings drug against the twigs and leaves, but I couldn't right myself. Close. They were close.

The vampire's hand gripped my shirt and jerked my body up, rekindling the fire in my torso. My fingers closed around a bit of dirt in a futile attempt to anchor myself to the earth.

"You've been plotting." He accused with a grin.

"What do you want?" I just managed to grunt, and hand gripping his wrist, the other locked over my side. He threw his head back and laughed. A sliver of light gleamed against something on his neck. Scowling, my body merely acted. The hand on my side darted up, throwing the fistful of dirt in his face. With something akin to a roar, he flung me from him. Just before it was out of reach, I snatched the shimmering thread around his neck. In the same heartbeat, a golden-eyed Tyler plowed into the enraged vampire.

Seconds before I hit the ground, something warm caught me. Soft. Gasping, I struggled to keep my eyes open. Shouting. Fighting. They were in danger.

"Get her out of here!" No… can't leave him behind. Please. But, somehow, I knew we'd already gone.

"Thea! Thea, look at me!" With a gasp, my eyes flew open and I vainly attempted to gain my footing, but, the sudden again in my side and back crippled me. Relief flooded Damon, but it was short-lived as I battled to quiet the cried of pain tearing through my body.

"Damn it, hold on!" Words. But I couldn't understand. Wing. Flying. "Thea!" We were flying.

Distant. Foggy. I heard voices. Whispered shouts. Frantic. Running. Guilt. Should've been closer… faster. Cold. Damon, why's it so cold? Something tightened around my hand and I smiled, knowing he'd find the treasure.

A monotonous, steady beeping sounded beside me, yet the air held a serene quiet. Even through the numbing haze, I recognized the sickly-sweet scent: a hospital. Someone stood to my right. Without needing to look, I know it was Damon and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey." I whispered, voice scratchy, as I met those ice blue eyes. He merely grinned and took my hand. "Did it work?" His smile grew.

"Yeah," he nodded, "it worked." There was something else; something he was purposefully withholding; teasing. I raised an inquisitive eyebrow. In response, he hand his hand and wiggled the brilliant ring.

"Remember when I told you how this protects me from the sunlight?" Excitement.

"No," I breathed in disbelief.

"Yes," he replied in the same tone. "Stefen and I have rings. He has… _had_… a pendent." I laughed. From shear exhilaration and relief, I laughed, regardless the lingering pain in my side. He chuckled and gently brushed a strand of hair from my forehead as I beamed at him. Without saying another word, he kissed me.


	14. Take Me Home to Take Me Away

Admit it, the story line is irrelevant! This story is purely for sex, hurt/comfort, and sexy Damon!

**Take Me Home to Take Me Away**

With a content sigh, I settled into the bed and he sat back in the chair beside me.

"So," I started with a too-deep breath, "what's the damage?" My fingers felt along the bandages around my torso.

"Nothing major: two displaced vertebrae, a collapsed lung, a few cracked ribs... oh, and just a bit of internal bruising." He replied nonchalantly.

"Ah," I murmured in the same disinterested tone, "so nothing of profound interest." He laughed softly, shaking his head.

"Alright, let's fix you up and get you home." He stated, drawing his wrist to his lips. The thought of blood suddenly sprung a memory to mind.

"Tyler!" I said suddenly, remembering he'd been left with the vampire while Damon got me to safety. He paused with an almost insulted expression.

"The wolf? He's fine; bitched about having to walk back, but he'll live." Regardless his words, I saw the memory and frowned.

"He bitched because his arm was broken!" I retorted. Damon waved it off.

"He's a werewolf; it's already healed." My frown deepened in confusion. "Yeah, they heal as fast as we do, but you don't." Again his eyes went black. My heart stuttered in excitement as his fangs sunk into his wrist. The instant the scent of blood washed over my senses, all logic and thought and foreboding vanished.

A dark smirk toyed with his lips as he deeply inhaled the vibrant scent, knowing what it would do to me, and he kissed me softly.

My tongue slowly traced the edge of his lips, savoring the tiny trace of blood lingering there. I could feel the blood slowly trickling down his arm and my lust flared. He leaned back and displayed the wound. My mouth pressed against his arm, attentively lapping every drop of crimson from his skin before reaching his wrist.

He groaned beautifully as I drank from him, savoring how his very presence rippled through me. His lips pressed against my neck and my body writhed in anticipation. I didn't feel the nick of his fangs entering me, yet couldn't help but moan loudly. My hand tangled in his silky mane, pulling him harder against my. I gradually found myself pressed beneath his hard form, every inch of skin reeling at his touch. With a growl, he attacked my lips, hands nearly ripping the flimsy grown from my body. There was no pain from his rough touch, only pleasure; the desperate need for more. I automatically ground my figure against him, my legs wrapped loosely around his hips. He nipped my ear, drawing a muffled cry from me.

"Damon," I called, begging for the release only he could give me. With excruciating slowness, his hand crept down my side, pressing firmly against my eager body. I reached for the hem of his jeans, but, with inhuman speed, he snatched my wrist and trapped it beside my head, a dark smirk twisting the corners of hip lips. So gently, he kissed down my jaw, my neck, only just letting a flittering touch caress my skin, my chest, purposefully avoiding those oversensitive buds. My stomach. I gasped his name, unable to keep still under his teasing lips. He kissed the crest of each hip, sending a chill up my spine. I was panting, desperate for more; more of his touch, more of his taste, more of him. "Please." I begged.

"Thea!" Caroline squealed from the hall, throwing open the door. With a loud gasp her face flushed red and she slammed the door shut. "Sorry!" And she was gone, leaving us in stunned silence and, for Damon, growing irritation. I couldn't help but laugh.

"We're… uh, still in the hospital." I stated obviously. Jaw tense, he nodded, lips caught between his teeth. "Mind if we... yah know, go home?" Sighing heavily, he reluctantly agreed and climbed off of the hospital bed.

"I'll sign you out." Fighting to keep the humor from his gaze, he stalked out of the room, noticeably stiff. I couldn't help but giggle.

Though leaving us greatly wanting, the feeding, if nothing else, returned strength to my limbs. A pile of fresh cloths had been stacked on an end table. I quickly slipped into them, grimacing slightly at the residual soreness of my back and side, and started out of the room. I could feel Damon 'convincing' the doctors to release me early, so headed toward the lobby, knowing Damon's car waited outside.

"Thea!" I jumped and turned toward the shrill call. Caroline, face still flushed, bounded over to me. "I'm so-o sorry!" she said again through a nervous laughter. I shook my head.

"I suppose it's nothing you haven't seen before." I dismissed. She grinned slyly. "I assume Bonnie told you the good news?" she nodded emphatically.

"And," she almost sang, "We decided it was cause to celebrate!"

"To you," Damon started, wrapping his arms around me, "anything is cause to celebrate." Caroline bit her lips to hide her smile.

"Also a great excuse to try out some of those outfits!" she added.

"Admit it: you just want to see her drunk." I couldn't help but laugh. Caroline's coy expression didn't help.

"Matt's already getting The Grill ready. See you in an hour!"

Before we could reply, she was gone. Dread stole over me. Celebration. Party. That meant people. A lot of people. My heart began to race and I found myself clinging to Damon's arms. Images of the Shadow Men, of dark, enclosed spaces, of countless bodies pressing against me, causing hurt… I was trembling.

"Thea." Damon murmured quietly into my ear. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes.

"I'm alright." I stated, voice empty.

"No, you're not." He retorted, guiding my eyes to his, and, softer, "but it's okay not to be." My jaw tightened, but a weak smile touched my lips. He pulled me against him. Hidden in his arms, I sighed.

"Come on," he said in a lighter tone, "let's get out of here." With a nod, I followed him to the parking lot and settled in the passenger side of his car.

Damon already had it in his mind not to show up; uninterested in those anxious to celebrate.

"I want to go." His brows drew together and he pulled his lips to one side in confusion.

"No you don't," he argued, "You just don't want to _not_ go." I shook my head.

"I've never been to a party before." I admitted, adding with a content sigh, "And I think this was a victory worth celebrating." He watched me for several seconds, reluctant. "Please?" I whispered, knowing he wouldn't be able to say 'no.'

"Not fair." He pretended to complain. Returning his gaze to the street, he took my hand and smiled.

An SUV was parked in the driveway that I didn't recognize.

_Elena._ Damon informed me. Right; from the shopping trip. I suddenly felt like that was so long ago. With Damon's arm possessively draped around my hip, we started toward the manor. The instant we were through the door, a grinning Elena came to meet us, followed immediately by Bonnie. I couldn't help but smile at the excitement in their gaze.

"Why do I have the feeling you two have devious plans in mind?" I almost sighed.

"Well, not devious." Bonnie started, glancing to her friend.

"We're just going to kidnap you for a few hours." Elena added.

_Last chance to back out._ Damon offered, perfectly willing to step in and be the bad guy for me. I smiled affectionately at him.

"See you at The Grill." With a quick kiss, I allowed Elena and Bonnie to usher me into the waiting SUV.


	15. Downward Spiral

I'm not dead yet! In all guilt honesty, I've had this chapter finished for a while... sorry. It's the rest of it I'm struggling with! I've rewritten the... chapter... after the next, which may also kind of already be pretty much written... a thousand times! No lie, guys, this story has been fighting me tooth and nail! Anyway, I'm in a typing mood, so I may get the next chapter up tonight as well, but it, unfortunately, may be another month before I finally finish it - meaning there's only 2-3 chapters to go after this. Anyways, enjoy the fluff!

**Downward Spiral**

"Caroline pointed out that, if you've never been to the mall, you've never had a proper girls' night." Elena started as she drove away from the manor. Damon chuckled at the thought.

"We are going to fix that." Bonnie gleamed.

"I'm almost afraid to ask… what, exactly, is included in a girls' night?"

"Frivolous giggling, scandalous secrets, and extravagant attire." Bonnie replied with exaggerated gestures that left Elena and I laughing. For most the short drive to Elena's house, I sat quietly in the back, only offering an occasional comment to their refreshingly light-hearted conversation.

Caroline had been waiting anxiously for out arrival and, the instant the car rolled to stop, bounded out to meet us. As Bonnie promised, there seemed to be more laughter than actual words as they piped about rumors and boys and future plans. Though I could offer little to the conversation of social status, I found myself laughing alongside them just the same.

"What about you, Thea?" The blond asked after Elena had commented about prospect colleges. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, since I don't exist as far as all officials are concerned, school is a little out of the question."

"Aside from that, then; there's more to life then school." I barely hid the frown as a morbid thought of my own mortality sprang to mind. Finally, I shrugged.

"Just Damon, I guess." I replied, surprised by the sincere happiness in my voice.

"Aww…" They cooed mockingly. I rolled my eyes at them. It was trued though. Damon was the most important part of my life. Without him, everything would just be… empty. Even from miles away, I could feel the smile on his lips.

_So dramatic._ He joked, affection flooding through his thoughts. My cheeks burned red.

"He just said something, didn't he?" Caroline asked. I snatched a pillow from Elena's bed and hid my face in it, earning a chorus of laughter.

The next hour consisted of the three girls dolling themselves, and me, up. The mascara they painted on my lashes made my eyelids feel unnaturally heavy, and it was a constant battle to keep my hand from wiping off the fine layers of dust and gel they spindled and smeared over my face.

"Normal people do this every day?" I asked in shock.

"Just girls." Bonnie giggled.

"Why?" Without replying, they held a mirror before me. I didn't recognize the women staring back at me.

"Oh my god…" I breathed, stunned at the transformation. The shadow around my eyes made them look like dark sapphires; my skin as porcelain.

"That's why." Caroline stated confidently.

"Alright, let's get dressed! We're going to be late." Elena chimed. She and Bonnie had scoured Damon's room for the deep blue gown and silk shawl. Bonnie adorned an elegant emerald dress, Caroline's was a revealing ruby slip, and Elena wore a black-laced, cream gown. It felt like we were headed for a fashion show, and I couldn't help by feel silly at being so overdressed, but, to Damon's growing humor, I acknowledged that it was too late to back out.

The sun was just starting to fall when we reached the restaurant. It seemed the entire town had gathered.

"Word spreads fast." Elena dismissed. I followed her out of the vehicle and toward the bar, legs feeling impossibly long with the high heels strapped to my feet. My wings locked firmly against my back, and, for the millionth time, I shuffled the wrap to ensure they were fully covered. Swallowing hard, I entered behind the girls. And I froze, eyes instantly finding Damon's. The word he'd been speaking, the entire conversation, suddenly fled his mind. The hunger in his eyes made my cheeks burn red, and I couldn't help but mirror his desire.

The almost elegant fit of the sharp suit over his masculine form set my body on fire. How intimately I knew the strength of the muscles teasingly concealed beneath the dark fabric. A smug smirk toyed with his lips as he excused himself and started towards me. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline dispersed among the crowd, already acknowledging the futility in waiting for me to rejoin them.

"Damon." I murmured. He held his hand out to me. Instantly, I offered mine in response.

"You looked beautiful." The sincerity of the whisper left me blushing profusely as he pressed his lips to my hand.

"Funny how, when we dress up in fancy clothes, our first instinct is to rip each other out of them." I joked. He laughed softly.

"It's too early for mushy stuff!" Caroline chimed, suddenly appearing behind me. "And you are both far too sober!" With a sly wink, she banded us tiny cups of clear liquid.

"Hold your breath." Damon advised with a smirk before shooting the glass. Mirroring his movements, a shiver immediately darted from my lips to my shoulders as the fire burned delightfully through me. Caroline then downed her own drink and gave a loud "Wooo!"" It took several seconds before I realized I was giggling.

"It starts," Damon joked. With a wide smile, I kissed him before letting the blonde guide me to the bar. Elena and Bonnie each gave me additional glasses of equally wonderfully vial liquids. I didn't know what I drank, nor did I care. Just as I grabbed what would have been the sixth, Damon's lean form pressed against my back and, before managing to ignore the surge of lust his touch caused, he'd swallowed the contents of the cup.

"Hey!" I scolded, trying to lay ownership to the glass, yet unable to stop laughing long enough to speak.

Without a word, his desire filled me. I moaned my agreement and kissed him deeply. When I pulled back, we were surrounded by people; strangers. Loud music boomed around us, resonating through my entire body. I should have panicked. I should have been terrified at the mass of bodies surrounding us. But, all I could see was Damon; those ice blue eyes. All I could think was how much I loved him; how desperately I yearend for his touch, All I could feel was the rhythm of the music orchestrating the pace of my heart. With my mind swimming, I disregarded what should have been fear, I forgot the imminent danger, and with Damon's body pressed against mine, I danced.

The beat of the music dominated my limbs and I merely felt my hips roll, my arms sway, and my hands greedily trail along Damon's form. His movements set fire to my body, and I wanted nothing more than to rid us of the hindering layers of cloths separating us. He chuckled darkly and pulled me possessively against him. Our bodies continued to dance and grind even as he kissed me. I could feel his desire peak as my hip trialed against him and his eyes darkened. I purposefully cut my tongue on his suddenly sharp canines and he froze. For just a moment, he tried to pull back, to resist that demand, but, as the drops of crimson smeared his tongue, logic failed.

His lips pressed hungrily down my jaw as he treasured the scent of desire emanating from me. The world seemed to undulate around me, with me, swaying and dancing through my body as the music raged. And his fangs penetrated the thin flesh of my neck. I moaned into his ear and let my hands roam up his back, the neat layering of his suit now in beautiful disarray. He tensed as my nails trailed down his shoulders, clinging to him as my body succumbed to the pleasure of his touch.

With my blood still coating his lips, he kissed me. My senses whirled from his sweet taste. My fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him harder against me.

Something skimmed against my arms. Initially, I disregarded it, but the touch returned. Distracted, I glanced over to see Caroline biting her lips to quiet her laughter. Damon glared at the blonde, but she ignored him and leaned towards me dancing absently to the beat.

"Careful, you're about to start loosing clothing in the middle of the dance floor." Frowning, I looked around and logic came racing back to my still impossibly fuzzy mind. With a gasp, I straightened up and checked to make sure the wrap still concealed my wings.

"I wouldn't have let them show." Damon assured me, almost insulted at my fear. Breathing hard, I looked back at him, but the world started to tilt and I nearly fell. Damon instantly pulled me against his chest, laughing softly. I couldn't help by laugh with him as I struggled to regain my balance; the brief surge of fear already forgotten.

"Alcohol's fun like that." Damon joked.

"Speaking of," Caroline sang, placing another glass in my hand. Damon started to object, but, with a devious grin, I emptied the contents. He sighed and tightened his hold as my legs again wavered. Giggling, Caroline grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the bar.

"Tyler!" I exclaimed happily at seeing the werewolf leaning back on a stool. He smirked and waved, but I immediately swung my arms around his neck. He started and froze, awkwardly returning the gesture with a brief pat on my shoulder. He hesitated though, as he felt my wing meet his touch instead of flesh.

"Thanks you sooo much!" I drawled, releasing him briefly before hugging him again. A glint caught my eyes and I snatched the shot glass from Caroline's offering hand. "To Tyler!" I shouted, immediately earning blanket shouts throughout the bar. I started to drink, but Damon grabbed it and drained it before I'd realized I wasn't holding it anymore. Jealousy. For several seconds, I stared at him in confusion. His jaw tensed, but his gaze didn't waver.

"Damon." I murmured, belatedly understanding the cause of his irritation; and I smiled. "There's only you." I told him. "Only you now. Only you tomorrow. And the next day, and the next day, and the next until there is no tomorrow." My hand found his.

"I love you." I whispered, words untouched by the alcohol-induced slur. He gave a small smile and kissed me. I let my eyes close as I treasured the touch of his lips.

Something suddenly crashed loudly just a few meters away. With a flare of adrenaline, I shied violently, but Damon's arms locked around me just in time to pin my wings to m back. That restraint sent me into a panic.

"Easy." He murmured, trying to draw my attention to a laughing girl shakily getting back to her feet; an overturned stool not two feet from her. Innocent. No danger. Tyler and Caroline abandoned their defensive positions. But the damage was done. My heart continued to race and I couldn't stop counting the sheer number of people. The darkness of the building. The knowledge that they were coming again; that they would find me.

Suddenly cool air hit my face. I hadn't noticed Damon pull my hyperventilating body from the building until the crowd was gone the music a distant booming. His hand caressed my cheek as he struggled to get my attention.

"Athena. Come on, Thea, look at me." I tried, but wasn't able to hold on to a single thought for more than a few seconds. Too blurry.

With a sigh, he embraced me, his warm breath flowing over my scalp. A thousand glimpses, images, fears, bombarded my mind; too hazy to separate; too powerful to ignore. So I clung to him and trembled. Used. Tainted. I could only see and feel the disgust and anger and terror from the Shadow Men; the Alpha. My mind raced through the grotesque scars that would forever mar my skin, the fear I would forever feel from a harsh word or sudden movement. They robbed me of my strength and beauty and joy. They destroyed me and left only a shadow behind.

Grinding m teeth, I fought back the tears, vainly trying, failing, to suppress such thoughts before Damon heard. But he knew. Even without my mind itemizing the cause for my insecurity, my disgust, he knew. My cheeks burned red and I swallowed hard, finally forcing myself under control.

"You're wrong." Damon commented in that almost mocking scoff, looking at me with that nearly disappointed frown. "You _are_ strong. You're strong in stupid ways sometimes, but you're one of the strongest people I know. Otherwise you wouldn't have sacrificed yourself for Elena. Otherwise we wouldn't be here tonight." The fear and doubt suddenly vanished as he spoke. "Something really bad happened to you." He stated as though it were so obvious he shouldn't have needed to say it, "so, of course you're going to be in a bad place for a while. No one's going to hold that against you." He looked at me with hard, haunted eyes and continued. "It's okay to get angry; to be afraid." After a moment's pause, he added, "I do." I frowned, focused solely on him. "I'm angry." Heart-wrenching guilt surged through him. "I hate what happened to you. I hate that I couldn't stop it." His jaw tightened and he hesitated before admitting, "And I'm terrified I won't be able to protect you next time."

"Damon," I started, but he touched a finger to my lips to silence me.

"I have doubts. I doubt myself more often now than ever. But I've never doubted you." He swept the hair from my forehead. "You're strong." He murmured lovingly. "You're beautiful." My cheeks burned. "And you have a cool name." A choked laugh escaped my lips. "Athena Allansry; kind of poetic; proper. But I can think of something a little better: more of a kick." His hand retrieved something from his pocket. "What do you think of," and he lowered himself to one knee; his gaze never leaving mine, "Athena Salvatore?" I couldn't breathe; couldn't tear myself from those perfect ice-blue eyes. "Marry me, Athena."

"How cute." Panic. Please no…


	16. From Whence God Fled

See? I can be nice. Kind of. This is a really short chapter, but I really wanted to end it there... I know: hate, hate, hate. The worst part? Though this isn't the extent to which I written so far, this is as far as I'm happy with it. The mysterious vampire is a freaking pain to control! But, when I let him control himself, everything unravels... Anyways, please let me know if the end of the last chapter accurately led you to suspect what happens next, else I'll have to tweak it a bit...

**From Whence God Fled**

Damon's eyes widened. Frozen. He threw himself to meet the coming assault. Feeling my terror, Tyler raced out, the others just behind him. Wouldn't be fast enough. Couldn't wait. To Damon's horror, I threw myself at the vampire. I had killed the Alpha. Even after days of abuse, I'd found the strength to overtake him; surely I could call that same power.

Abandoning the silk veil, I flapped hard and, with the stranger distracted by Damon, locked around his neck and wrenched him back. The door to the Grill flew open and Tyler raced out, eyes glowing. The vampire smirked. Ignoring my desperate attempts to hinder him, he caught Damon's neck in his hand. Fear. For just a split second. And everything stopped. The bones in his neck shattered. And there was only silence. As his body crumbled to the ground. No. Please no.

I didn't hear my scream. I didn't see Tyler racing toward us, somehow only handful of meters away, yet miles at the same time. With an inhuman burst of strength, I attacked him; blindly pounding my fists into his face. At though swatting a fly, he tossed me aside. My feet didn't touch the ground. With several hard flaps, I was on him again. An annoyance. That's all I was to him… No. I would see his veins fill with black. I would see the confusion cloud his eyes as his pitiful excuse for an existence simply cease to be. He scowled as he met my attacks. I gave no reprieve, lashing out with every ounce of strength I had. Was it mere seconds we fought? It felt like an eternity. An eternity Damon lay still. An eternity Tyler raced towards us. An eternity before he decided to end it.

With a growl, he slammed his foot into my leg. I didn't hear the bone crack. I didn't feel the agony. My wings flapped violently to keep me from falling as I continued my desperate attempts to overwhelm him. But then my left wing stopped. Somewhere, I felt the horrible dread. But I didn't understand. As I watched his hand close effortlessly around the limb, I didn't understand. As the bone splintered and agony surged through me, I didn't understand. Without pausing, he buried his fangs into my neck, stealing what little strength I had left. Tyler was nearly on us. Had it really been just seconds? Darkness was coming. And, still, everything was silent. Damon… oh god… Damon.

* * *

Gasping, my body shot forward, instinctively straining against the chains before I'd consciously acknowledged their existence. Panic. My heart pounded and I pulled desperate at the restraints, but, the instant weight was put on my left leg, my entire body went limp from the sudden agony that shot through me. I couldn't silence the cries of pain and fear and horror. Not again. Please, not again!

My left wing throbbed. White-hot. Crippling and consuming. Still, I fought. Wrenching and convulsing until my wrists were raw and blood trickled down my arms. Couldn't see. There was no light here. And, still, the silence reigned. Damon! Please, Damon, say something! Tell me you're okay! My fault… this was my fault… Sobbing, I pulled harder, trying to force my wrist through the chains; not caring if every bone shattered. If I hadn't panicked from that girl falling; if I hadn't agreed to the stupid, premature celebration in the first place, then he wouldn't have found us in the open; than Damon… god, Damon! Shrieking my distress and sorrow, all I heard was silence.

In a split second, a clawed hand snatched a fistful of hair and wrenched my head back with enough force to knock the air from my lungs.

"If you continue to scream, I shall tear the vocal cords from your throat." Gasping weakly, I strained to keep my good leg beneath me. Unable to shout, I spat at him, rage and hatred consuming my entire being. Without the slightest warning, something cracked against my cheek; dazing me for several seconds. I could only writhe as the pain slowly faded and the screaming nerves.

"Dam…" I tried to call his name, "Damon…" Please.

"The pretty boy?" he laughed.

"You… you," Don't say it. If I didn't sat it, it wasn't real.

"Such a weak excuse for a vampire. I'm surprised he managed to keep you alive this long." Panting, I scanned the darkness, anxiously searching for any sign of his location; any place I could attack.

"You saw it." He added smugly. "You saw what I did to him; how easy it was." No. "Say it." He ordered. I ground my teeth and glared at the voice. "Tell me what you saw." He leaned forward in anticipation. Without a second's thought, I kicked at him with every bit of strength and rage and loathing storming through me. A hand locked around my ankle. That hand… the one that grabbed Damon's neck… and…

"Now, now," the man tsked, "that's rather impolite." And his fingers tightened. Slowly. Showing me just how easy it was. My teeth ground together against the ever growing hurt. My body squirmed. Tighter. Couldn't breathe. He was enjoying this. My foot throbbed and the bones bent beneath the pressure. I was screaming. Wouldn't stop… make it stop! In a split second, the hand left my leg and tightly gripped my jaw, nearly tearing through my cheeks.

"What… did I just say… about the screaming?" I was suddenly afraid he would actually tear open my throat. Crazy. This man was truly insane. Oh god… Something in me clicked. With a new horror, I looked through the shadows. At the ancient vampire concealed there. And a single word left my lips in a rushed whisper.

"Lucas."

* * *

As I mentioned, btw, I've rewritten various scenes and cut scenes, and written unrelated scenes just cause. Let me know if you want to read them!

Note - this isn't the last chapter of the story, I merely meant I wanted to end the chapter as I did. Cause I'm a mean, bad person ;P


	17. How to Correct a Regret

I'm honestly quite surprised how quickly I got this out. Let me know what you think of Lukas! He's the one I've been fighting with for months... I'm still kind of iffy about how he came out, though. Anyways, I suddenly have a relatively clear, well, significantly more clear, idea about how these last couple chapters will go, so I'm quite excited to get them written! Warning, though, we're nearly the end of this term college-wise, sooo, yeah... we'll see how it goes.

**How to Correct a Regret**

"Lukas"

His eyes flinched slightly, but his scowled grin didn't fade. Almost tenderly, he caressed my cheek.

"Clever bird," he murmured. "My, it has been an eternity since I've been called that." Without warning he struck me again, leaving me limp again my shackles. "You were not given permission to use it." I coughed as the nerves recoiled in pain; limbs trembling, wing and leg screaming in agony. Doesn't matter…

"You want this?" he murmured lovingly. I glanced weakly up at him and froze. Between his fingers he twirled a stake. Perfectly sharpened at one end. "You want to drive it through my heart? Kill me?" Rage. Softly, he laughed at the darkness in my eyes. He would regret taunting me. With a feral shout, I sprang savagely at him, kicking violently at the stake. A gleam entered his eyes, but I felt no fear. There was nothing more he could take from me. I felt only rage. Effortlessly, he caught my still aching ankle. Screaming against the agony, I lashing out with my other leg, ignoring the pain shooting through my thigh. Frowning at my determination, he snatched the shin of my injured leg as well.

"Bone needs to be set anyway." He mumbled, dropping the stake. In the span of a heartbeat, he gripped the thigh with both hands and wrenched the limb straight. I couldn't scream. A choked cough sounded from my lips and my body crumbled, unable even to relieve the weight from my wrists. My body writhed desperately, barely able to gasp. I didn't hear his laughter. I didn't feel the cold or smell the rancid earth around me. There was only pain. In a futile attempt to escape, I struggled to free my wings, but, instantly, the shattered left wing redoubled my torture. Disregarding my suffering, Lukas held something against my thigh and tightly wrapped it. Vaguely, I realized he was tying a splint, but my mind couldn't fully comprehend it.

"Quiet!" he suddenly roared, striking me hard across my cheek. I hadn't realized I was screaming. His blow silenced me only because there was no air left within my lungs. "Much better." He nearly praised as he finished wrapping the limb. Desperate, stifled gasps escaped me in muted whispers as I struggled not to cry.

"You feel that pain? That agony?" he whispered, leaning until mere inches separated up. "I can make it stop. Free you from it." He used a finger nail to pierce the flesh of his neck. "Just a few sips and it'll all go away. Dread. I knew what he wanted. Rage stormed through me. To bond with me, I had to willingly accept him. Scowling in pain and anger, I spat at him. Before the phlegm had reached his face, before I had time to acknowledge his fist racing toward me, the darkness consumed me.

* * *

Dizzy. Cold. My shoulders ached and my arms were numb. But my wing, my leg… my jaw clenched as I fought to keep from crying out.

_Thea?!_ My body startled at the shout. Shock. Panic. Had the call been real? Or had the agony finally robbed me of my sanity?

"Damon?" I barely managed to whisper over the ball suddenly choking me. But, even across the thousand miles separating us, I felt his heart stop. Everything stopped.

_Thea!_ he shouted, torn between joy and terror. _Where are you?! Are you alright?!_ I think he was yelling. Trembling, I shook my head, knowing he could feel it.

_You're alive?_ Even in my mind, the words were hesitant, afraid to let myself even try to believe it.

_I'm fine. Thea, where are you? _He struggled to reign in his panic. Distinctly, I heard Alarich and Steffan bombard him with questions. Questions. Couldn't think. Something like a sob shook my shoulders, aggravating my wing even further. But… he was alive… Damon was alive! The room spun violently. My head… _Athena!_ He called desperately. I tried to focus, to answer him, but something moved maybe twenty feet from me: a door. No… please no. _Thea! _Laughter. Desperate gasps shook my body. Unable to quell the terror, a series of avian shrieks tore through me. Before the second one reached my lips, something slammed into my stomach, sending an agonizing crack echoing through me. With a painful wretch, the air fled my lungs. My body could only writhe in agony, suffocating. Damon raged in the manor, screaming for me. Convulsing, I struggled to catch a gasp of air, however tiny.

_No, Damon!_ Alarich was shouting. _What can you do right now? Even if you find them, what could you do?!_ I felt Damon's heart breaking.

_I'll destroy him._ He growled, shaking off the distraught hunter. Another blow hit my side, that sick laughter rippling softly around me. What little air I'd managed to catch left in an agonized cry. The muscles in my abdomen and ribs convulsed in shock. Couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. I barely felt Damon raging an eternity away.

Something pressed against my lips; bittersweet. With a gasp, I jerked away from the offered limb, desperately spitting any trace of blood from my mouth.

"Fool." Still coughing to rid myself of his essence, a thud echoed though my head. And everything faded to black.

_Thea! Come on, Thea, say something!_ So far away. But couldn't ignore that voice. Drudgingly, my consciousness returned to me. _Thea?_

_Damon._ I sighed, focusing solely on him, his presence. Regarding the distance, the futility of our circumstance, he sighed in relief.

_Athena, we have a plan, but I need your help._ It took every ounce of concentration to focus on his words._ I'm trying to find you, but out link's getting weaker. I know it's hard, but I need you to focus. We need-"_

"Agh!" My own scream caught me by surprise as my wing - barely healed from Lukas' forced blood – was wrenched back. My body thrashed and distorted to somehow lessen the strain.

"The yearling's woken?" Lukas asked sweetly, still holding me back, feathers snapping beneath his fingers. Vaguely, I heard Damon shout, but couldn't make out his words. "And he can still hear you?" he continued. Scowling, I merely glared at him. With a sharp tug, he sent a surge of agony through me, the newly knit bones threatening to cave.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" He answered himself. "You know, once you're mine, I'll be able to use that link you have with the yearling. I'll find him. And I'll put an end to him." My anger flared. "And you'll watch everything." He continued with a smile. "You'll see through his eyes as I drive a stake through his heart; through my eyes as the life seeps from his veins. It can be quick, or it can be slow. That depends on how long you fight." Something like a snarl resonated from my throat.

"You won't lay a hand on him, Lukas." I groaned, immediately earning a sharp slap. Damon faltered, just managing to suppress a sudden surge of fear.

_Damon?_ I knew that voice… Steffen.

"You were instructed not to use that name." he scolded.

_It's Lukas._ Damon growled before quickly giving his younger brother a brief explanation. Listening to Damon retell the story – how Evelyn had been killed – everything suddenly clicked.

"This is about Evelyn." I gasped. The vampire visibly faltered. "She died because of you, so you're trying to bring her back." His shouldered tensed. That was my only warning. I don't know what he stuck me with, but the air suddenly fled my lungs and I briefly feared my neck would break from the assault. Momentarily blinked, I staggered, gasping, barely able to near his enraged shouts.

"I was not the cause for her death!" I think he began to strike me again, but caught himself and stepped back, turning away from me. "The Mayans," he started, voice audibly straining, "They are to blame: playing with powers they didn't understand. They were ignorant; blinding by religious heresy. _They_ were responsible for her death."

"You want to use the link to bring her back." I clarified.

"Want and will. Evelyn was stolen from me. With you, I will hold her again."

"But, that was centuries ago… her body's" the words dies on my lips.

"Ah, you _are_ clever." Lukas murmured. Dread. Echoing through both mine and Damon's minds.

"My body… you plan to give her… my body." That deranged grin spread across his face. Swallowing hard, I struggled to collect myself. "If you plan to give her my body, then why…"

"Oh, I do apologize for all the theatrics," he started, "but I needed you to fear me." Struggling to reign in my growing fear, I met his dark gaze.

"Why?" I asked again, somehow knowing the answer.

"Because I needed _him_ to fear me." He replied, something like excitement in his voice. "A wondrous thing: fear. Physically, it empower like nothing else; giving strength and speed to the body which shouldn't be possible. But to the mind… ah, such a delicate think: the mind. The mind becomes blinded. The greater the fear becomes, the weaker grows the mind." His speech steadily slowed; his smile fading. "With fear comes mistakes." He paused a moment. Something flashes in his eyes. Just a heartbeat. What was that? Regret?

"And with mistakes…" The words died on his lips as he stared blankly into the shadows for several seconds. He gave a hard blink, as though he'd forgotten where he was, what he was saying. But then that dark smile returned to his gaze as his attention returned to me. "I have fantastic plans for you, little bird. I couldn't risk a live-struck yearling interfering."

An objection instantly entered my head, defending Damon's age, and, thereby, his strength. But, as that sick smile grew on Lukas' scared lips, I realized, compared to him, Damon _was_ young. Alone, Lukas was his better without question. But Damon wasn't alone. And Lukas knew it; knew that, were Damon and I to utilize the link, there would be nothing he could do to claim me. As though hearing my thoughts clearly through the near unnoticeable gleam of confidence in my eyes, a flare of rage shot through him. Before I could even flinch, he slammed his hand across my cheek with enough force to rob the vision from my gaze.

"You will not doubt me!" he roared, madness clear in his voice. "I am the strongest! I am the most powerful! Even without you, I could save her! I will-" His voice broke and he choked back the rest of his words. Clenching his jaw, he turned to compose himself. Damon screamed for me to be quiet, begged me not to tempt him, but the words had already found voice.

"And what, exactly, would be coming back to?" Lukas tensed, hiding from the answer; hiding from the very question itself. "A madman? An empty shell mocking the likeness of a man she once loved? Tarnishing whatever memory of you-"

With a powerful strike, he silenced me.

* * *

Short, rattled breaths. Choppy. Agonizing. The cold set in my joint; wounds burning. An icy sweat covered my skin. Was I shivering? Whimpering? I couldn't tell.

_Thea! _My eyes parted slightly. I tried to call his name, but even my thoughts were muddled. _I'm coming, Thea! Just hold on!_ Words. Noises. I was sure they held meaning.

Something latched against my mouth. With a gasp, I jumped back, somehow knowing I should drink. No matter what, don't drink! Something pinched my nose shut.

"Eventually, you _will_ cave." Muttered words. Couldn't breathe. I thrashed violently, desperate for some taste of air. My vision began to fade. Fuzzy. Couldn't feel my limbs. Don't drink… don't… Damon.

People make mistakes when they're afraid; become blinded by it." He paused and looked at me with something that may once have mutated from longing. "I have fantastic plans for you, Little Bird. I couldn't risk a love struck yearling interfering."

An objection instantly entered my head, defending Damon's age and, thereby, his strength. But then that sick smile returned to Lukas' scared lips and I realized, compared to him, Damon _was_ young. Alone, he was Damon's better without question. But Damon wasn't alone. And he knew it; knew that, were Damon to utilize the link, there was nothing he could do to claim me. A flare of rage shot through him as though he'd heard my thoughts and, before I could even flinch, he slammed his hand across my cheek with enough force to rob the vision from my gaze.

"You will not doubt me!" he roared, madness clear in his voice. "I am the strongest! I am the most powerful! Even without you, I could save her! I will!" His words broke and he choked back the rest of his words. Clenching his jaw, he turned to compose himself. Damon screamed for me to be quiet, begged me not to tempt him, but the words had already found voice.

"And, what, exactly, would she be coming back to?" He tensed, hiding from the answer; hiding from the very question itself. "A madman? An empty shell mocking the likeness of a man she once loved? Tarnishing whatever memory of you"

With another power slap, he silenced me.

* * *

A little teaser about the next chapter!

We're going to get a lot deeper into Lukas' craziness. I'll also be bringing back some relatively minor characters in a relatively major way! If everything works out properly, we have two chapters to go.


	18. Crimson Dagger

Warning! This is a DARK chapter. As in, pretty hard to write... and I know how everything's going to end! This is, however, important to tie some previous foreshadowing in... Also, this is about as far as I've written.

**Crimson Dagger**

Short, rattled breaths. Choppy. Agonizing. The cold set in my joint; wounds burning. An icy sweat covered my skin. Was I shivering? Whimpering? I couldn't tell.

_Thea! _My eyes parted slightly. I tried to call his name, but even my thoughts were muddled. _I'm coming, Thea! Just hold on!_ Words. Noises. I was sure they held meaning.

Something latched against my mouth. With a gasp, I jumped back, somehow knowing I should drink. No matter what, don't drink! Something pinched my nose shut.

"Eventually, you _will_ cave." Muttered words. Couldn't breathe. I thrashed violently, desperate for some taste of air. My vision began to fade. Fuzzy. Couldn't feel my limbs. Don't drink… don't… Damon.

* * *

Blinding light suddenly seared my eyes. Shying weakly, I struggled to see the room. Different. He'd moved me.

_I know. You're further north._ Damon murmured. _Can you see anything?_ No, there were no windows. A cellar?The blinding light shown from a flood light above a worn, wooden door, illuminating the empty room. Plain concrete walls. Concrete floors. Grey. Everything was grey.

"No! Let me go!" Someone screeched. I knew that voice… Caroline! Confirming my fears, the door flung open and the blond was thrown in. "Thea!" she cried, racing toward me. "What's going on?! Are you alight?" Within seconds, the restraints around my wrists and wings were shattered. With a grown, I collapsed. Caroline just managed to catch me and guide me down. "Here," she murmured, holding her wrist to me. In a panic, I flung myself away from her.

_Thea!_ Damon roared suddenly. I hadn't noticed his failed attempts to catch my attention since Caroline's arrival.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "still fuzzy." He hesitated, a pang of guilt shooting through him.

_I need you to ask Caroline some questions for me._ Weakly, I nodded, earning a confused look from the blond.

"Damon." I explained.

"Thea, drink; then I'll get us out of here." Caroline pressed. Shaking my head, I struggled to hear Damon's voice.

_How long ago was she taken?_

"How long ago were you taken? I asked.

"I don't know." She replied, "Maybe a few days after Damon left."

_Does she remember anything? Where he took you?_

"Do you know where he took us? Caroline began fiddling with the door.

"No," she grunted, slamming her shoulder into the unyielding wood, "I was out until just a second ago. I only saw the staircase."

"What about how he got her?" My lips moved automatically with Damon's words. We both paused.

"Try that again." I whispered, focusing entirely on him.

"Thea?" He called through my lips. Caroline abandoned the door and stared at me.

"Was that Damon?" she asked. My hand lifted to my face, seamlessly obeying Damon's command. _Thea, if that vampire ever fully understood the potential of the link, he could work his way into your mind and take complete control over your body._ My mother's words swept through my mind. With a flare of adrenaline, I slammed my hand down, relief flooding me as it obeyed. With a sharp exhale, I met the blonde's confused gaze.

"Yeah. That was Damon." I replied, listening to Damon's mind working of the new ability. Clearing my throat, I repeated his question. "How did Lukas get you?" her cheeks suddenly burned red.

"I was… uh… I was with Tyler." She paused a moment. "That's the last thing I remember." Concern flooded her voice. Did Lukas have Tyler as well? Why? What place a vampire with me?

_Thea, no._ Damon warned as I struggled to my feet.

"Caroline, feed from me." I ordered darkly. Possession flared through Damon. "My blood will make you stronger." I explained.

"Thea, you're barely standing as is." She dismissed, albeit struggled to keep the darkness from her eyes.

"I'll be fine." I dismissed. "Lukas had s at least 500 years on you. If we're going to get out of here, you'll need it." Her eyes widened slightly in fear before locking on my offered wrist.

"No!" Damon snapped before I could stop him. I sighed.

"I'm not going to drink from her, Damon." I assured him before turning my attention back to Caroline. "A word of warning, though: Damon says I'm… addictive." She couldn't help but chuckle before shrugging.

"Why not? Sorry Damon." I tensed as her fangs pierced the sensitive flesh. A moan rippled from her throat. Jealousy flared from Damon.

_Just a means... to an end._ I assured him, the thought blurring at the end.

_She's taken enough, Thea. Tell her to stop._ Damon instructed.

_It's fine… the more she takes, the stronger… she'll be._ I stumbled against the wall. Caroline's fangs instantly retreated, deep breaths rocking her nearly trembling form; exhilaration clear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted, reaching for me. "Are you okay?" Regardless her support, my legs caved and I slid to the hard floor.

"Fine." I assured her.

_You're not fine._ Damon growled.

_You worry too much._ I said with a chuckle, letting my eyes wearily close.

"Thea?" her voice rose an octave as her concern grew. I tried to answer her, but my lips wouldn't obey me. "Thea?" She called louder.

"Nope. She'd out." Good job Blondie." Distantly, I felt my lips move.

"Damon?"

"No, it's the Ghost of Christmas past." He retorted. "Hurry up and get her out of there!" As Caroline heaped my limp body onto her back, I vaguely wondered if I could speak through Damon as well…

"Tyler!" My eyes shot open at Caroline's frantic cry; wings automatically lashing out. Sliding from Caroline's back, I followed her gaze to a restrained Tyler.

"Caroline?" he called weakly. "Thea?" His eyes widened. Coarse ropes seared into his wrists and ankles, binding his to a wooden chair. Caroline darted forward, intent on shredding the ropes, but, the instant her skin touched the threads, her skin burned. With a muffled cry, she jumped back.

"It's soaked in vervain and wolvesbaine." She murmured. Without pausing, I took her place.

_Thea, get out of there!_ Damon suddenly shouted. No, I wouldn't leave him. _Damn it! It's a trap!_ My heart dropped. Almost instantly, laughter echoed through the cellar. Desperately, I managed to rid his wrists of the ropes, but, as the door slammed behind us, I knew it was too late to do more.

"Stay back!" Caroline ordered. Praying the feeding would allow her to hold Lukas off. I turned my attention to Tyler's ankles. A loud thud announced Caroline's body being thrown against the wall just seconds before he turned on me. One ankle had just come loose as Lukas' hand latched around my throat and he hoisted me against the wall. As the unyielding plastic slammed against my head, my vision tried to falter.

With a growl, Tyler was on his feet, golden eyes enraged, and he wrenched Lukas away from me. Coughing violently, I crumpled, only able to watch as Caroline charged them again. Still, he laughed. As Tyler pinned him to the wall, Caroline snapped a leg from the wooden chair. A split second before the jagged stake reached him, everyone froze. Tyler and Caroline strained against some invisible force; trapped.

"You drank from her." H purred, gaze locked on Caroline. In a single, fluid motion, nearly too fast for my eyes to see, he snatched the wood from Caroline and impaled it into Tyler's chest.

"No!" I shrieked, darting toward him. Lukas caught me almost the instant I'd started moving, ramming me back into the wall. A choked cough shook through Tyler before his body caved and he slumped to the ground.

"Watch," Lukas murmured. Something cold began to creep through my; my chest. Damon felt it too; ice… ghosting through us. "Can you feel him dying?" A whimper. Had it come from my lips or Tyler's?

"Tyler!" I shouted, "Hold on!" Tears streamed from Caroline's eyes, but, still, she couldn't move.

"This is all because of you." Lukas' breath flowed over my ear. "You see, familiars can't support too many bonds. It weakens them. This dog is an unnecessary drain." He paused. "However," and drew his wrist to his lip. "Drink... and I'll release her. With your blood in her veins, she can take his bond from you; she can heal him with her blood." A drop of crimson fell onto my lip. No. I wouldn't drink.

Slamming my eyes shut, knowing the consequences, I screamed. His grip on my arm tightened nearly to the point of crushing my arm. So I screamed louder.

"Quiet!" he roared. Distantly, I heard Caroline rip the wood from Tyler's chest.

"Shut up!" Ignoring him, I let instinct announce my face, a scream of panicked shrieks tearing through me. With a growl, he brought his fist down on my cheek. Don't' stop. Just a little while longer. Again. And again. He struck me, my frantic scream sending him deeper into madness. Damon was shouting for me to stop, terrified Lukas wouldn't be able to restrain himself enough to stop in time. Just a little while longer.

A snarl suddenly raged through the hall. Lukas instantly released me, eyes suddenly clouding with fear, and he turned toward the man he'd left for dead; the wolf. Blood clumped the fur of his chest, but the wound was fully healed. And he charged. Before Lukas could react, Tyler's fangs locked around his throat. With a loud thud, the vampire tore the wolf from him and slammed him into the hard floor before vanished from the room. Excitement. Hope. I felt a smile cross Damon's lips as Tyler raced after the fleeing ancient.

_Tyler just bit Lukas._ He told Stefan.

_How? It's not a- _His brother couldn't help but mirror Damon's excitement.

_I don't care._ Damon dismissed.

"Thea! Thea!" Something lightly taped my cheek. My eyes slowly parted and Caroline sighed with relief. "Come on, we need to get out of here." As carefully as she could, Caroline pulled me onto her back. I bit back the grown as freshly forming bruises protested the movement. Couldn't see. Even the short gasps seemed more trouble than they were worth. My wings hung limp behind us, the primary feathers sagging on the ground.

Damon… I couldn't hold onto a single though, but, somehow Damon kept me from fading. I struggled to focus on him. Had to focus. So he could find me. I suddenly ached for the feeling of his arms wrapped around me; the absolute safety of his embrace. Had it really been a week? And, when I saw him last… a giggle escaped me.

"No! You will not take her!" Adrenaline flared from my chest just as something plowed into Caroline.

_No!_ Damon shouted. Without a second's hesitation, Lukas' hand clasped around Caroline's neck. On no. And I heard the snap. Tyler's howl tore through the forest. Mere seconds away. Yet, I knew it was too far. Even as my wings gave a desperate, futile flap, I knew it was too late.

* * *

A cough weakly escaped my lips.

"Ah, she wakes." Before I could grasp any bit of understanding, something slammed into my side, launching me into a damp wall. My body was too weak even to try to regain my footing. Broken. I could only lay, frozen and trembling, on the ground. Dirt...

Clawed fingers snatched at my hair and wrenched me up. Couldn't even whimper. Bleary though my vision was, I could see the deathly paleness of his skin; a layer of icy sweat clinging to him.

"You're… dying." I breathed with a smile. Scowling, he flung me away; merely letting me drop back to the chilled earth.

"On the contrary," he growled, "you shall keep me alive." Frowning, I tried to turn towards him, but, in the same heartbeat, his fangs ore into my throat. Falling. Just before the darkness claimed me, I felt him quickly draw back and curse.

* * *

A noise. A voice. No…

"Weak up, little bird." With a gasp my eyes shot open; my body instinctively straining against the new restraints. "Enough!" My body froze, trembling in wretched anticipation of the coming strike. "It seems we have a… a little problem."

"Running out of time?" I mocked in a breathy voice. Annoyance flashed across his face, but it was quickly suppressed by… remorse? A new fear began to well in me.

"The wolf bite will be healed soon enough, courtesy of your blood." He dismissed. Frowning, I met his gaze, straining to call Damon through our link; to lead him to me. Maybe another day's travel separated us was moved again… I tried not to think of what could happen in that time. Lukas swallowed hard, fighting the words. With dread, I could only wait.

"You're pregnant." The air left my lungs in something between a bark and a laugh. Liar. Just another head game. But his eyes…couldn't…. he had to be lying… but he wasn't. Somehow, I knew he wasn't.

Damon nearly crashed. Impossible. It wasn't… I couldn't… Damon. Gasping, I couldn't only stair at the ancient vampire.

"It's rare, but possible. Vampire and familiars, in and of themselves, are infertile, but, together… sometimes," he nodded toward me. "And always girls. I've never heard of a male child." He added. My jaw hung open; my mind blank. Damon… Couldn't think. Oh god… In horror, my eyes darted back to Lukas. No… I shook my head, silently begging him.

"As long as you carry another's seed, you can't take on another bond."

_No…_ Lukas drew a dagger from his belt. _No!_ Damon shouted.

"Damon…" In terror, I called his name. "Damon!" Knowing he was too far away. He couldn't help me. Couldn't let him… I couldn't let him hurt her.

Something in me snapped. There was not though. I had to save her. Shrieking my rage, I charged him. The restraints seemed to snap on their own. Effortlessly, I tackled him to the ground, wings beating furiously. Without needing to look, I knew he no longer carried the stake. Didn't need it. In a frenzy, I pounded my fists into him. I felt the bones in his wrists snap as I deflected his attempt at retaliation, sending the blade tumbling from his grasp. As I reached for it, however, he struck me hard across my face. My vision flared white, but my body didn't pause. The icy hilt of the blade met my fingers and I lashed out at him.

Fear. There was ear in his eyes as he threw himself back. Away from me. No fast enough. He wasn't near fast enough. Roaring my anger, I didn't give him the slightest change to recover as he stumbled over himself to avoid my assault. The straining of my barely healed bones didn't matter. The ringing in my ears didn't matter. I could cleave that head from his shoulders.

But then everything changed. He simply stopped, allowing the dagger to burry itself deep into his chest. Dread. I tried to jerk the blade free and deliver the final blow, but it was too late… I couldn't recover fast enough.

Groaning in pain, he trapped my wrists in one hand. Shrieking my terror, I flapped madly, violently to escape. But it was futile. And he knew it.

_No!_ Damon. God, Damon… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. Lukas slowly drew the blade from his chest. I was sobbing, pleading, begging.

"Lukas, please! Don't do this!" he hesitated. Just for a moment, a single breath. But then he plunged the knife into me.

_No! No! Thea!_ Damon was screaming. Distantly, I felt Stefan force Damon to pull over, felt something in his break. I couldn't respond. Looking down at the handle protruding from my lower abdomen, I couldn't move. Or scream. Or cry. Damon nearly ripped the door from the car as he stormed away, shouting his pain and guilt and loss.

_Damon! Damon, what happened?!_ Stefan asked, frantically. Damon didn't hear hi, didn't notice Caroline and Tyler hesitantly file out behind him.

_Thea! Thea, can you hear me?!_ He roared. _ Say something!_ He begged. Tears spilled down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry…" I murmured. "Damon… I'm so sorry."

"You have to drink." Lukas stated blankly. Blindly, I looked at his offered wrist. "If you don't, that wound will kill you." The breath fled Damon's lungs. He knew I wouldn't drink. It didn't matter what Lukas did, I wouldn't drink. Void of any emotion, I met Lukas' hard gaze. And my knees failed.

_No!_ Damon shouted. Lukas caught my, but I didn't feel him. I felt only cold: the cold steel of the dagger; the ice flooding my veins. _Thea!_ Damon sobbed. _Thea, drink. Please! I can't lose you._

"Damn it, drink!" Lukas ordered. I struggled against the darkness, but, still, I held his gaze. In a rage, he wrenched the dagger out. I gasped weakly from pain, but gave no other response. "Drink!" He slammed the dagger into a stone beside my head, showering my face with sparks. Still, I didn't move.

_Thea, don't do this!_ Damon begged. _ We'll find a way to get you back!_ Heavy breaths shook his form. _Please!_

"Damon." I whispered just as my eyes finally slid together.

From some distant place, I heard Lukas yell his anger, his defeat. Damon fell to his knees. Unable to move. Stefan gripped his shoulder and started to speak, but, as the look on Damon's face, fell silent. He seemed to deflate as he stumbled away from his older brother, trying to deny what had been so clearly implied.

_No._ Stefan exhaled._ Damon, tell me she isn't…_ he couldn't finish, couldn't give voice to the words. Caroline held her hands to her lips and turned into Tyler.

_She isn't dead_ Bonnie revealed herself from the car. Frowning, almost afraid to let himself believe her, Damon turned toward the witch, jaw taunt to hide the tremble. _Lukas won't let her die._ She assured him. _He'll force his blood into her. It won't create a link, but it'll heal her. _I tried to call his name, to confirm Bonnie's claim. There wasn't enough strength in me to form words, but he felt the attempt.

_Thea._ He breathed. Yes, Damon, I'm still here. But Lukas… I wanted to break down and sob, but, at the moment, I seemed to exist only in Damon's mind as a tiny whisper. Vaguely, I wonder if, were Damon not there, I could have simply faded away.

His jaw trembled as he struggled to collect himself. Finally, he met Stefan's gaze. Swallowing hard, he explained in a breaking voice.

_She was pregnant._ Nodding to himself, he got to his feet, tears falling freely from his eyes._ She was pregnant… with my daughter._ Confusion settled over Stefan's face._ Apparently, familiars and vampires can only… have children… with each other._

_I'm sorry, Damon. _Bonnie whispered. Anger suddenly stormed through him.

_You knew. _It wasn't a question._ That cryptic bullshit about her 'needing me more than ever.'_ he spat, approaching her.

_Damon._ She called sympathetically.

_Don't! _He interrupted, and, taking several deep breaths, said in a voice so dark, even Bonnie hesitated. _This is _your_ faults. She said nothing. His teeth ground together as he glared at her. If we didn't need you-_

_But you _do _need me. _She stated, voice void of emotion, and, gentler_, So get back in the car and let's go find her._ Barely able to contain himself, Damon forced himself back into the driver's seat.

"Oh, no you don't!" With a gasp, my eyes shot open. Lukas crouched over my body. Reality crashed down around me, as though I'd been dreaming. Ignoring the enraged vampire, I focused all of my senses on Damon. Ever atom calling for him.

"What are you doing?" Lukas demanded. Couldn't sense Tyler anymore –that was alright; allowed me to focus more completely on Damon.

_I know where you are._ Damon. I shuddered at the rage storming through him. And, finally, I met Lukas' crazed eyes. And I laughed.

* * *

_Time for my asides... I am neither an advocate for teen pregnancy nor pregos drinking! Just go with it_


	19. Goodbye My Love

No lie, guys, I've been struggled with this chapter for months. I've literally written it 4 times. Admittedly, I had to put it down for a while, and, though this may feel a little rushed, I can't see it ending any other way. It truly had been a pleasure, so, without further adieu

**Goodbye My Love**

Dazed, I struggled for mere seconds to clear my vision before realizing the futility of it. Even if I could focus long enough to discern shapes, everything was black here.

_Don't move, Thea._ Damon ordered almost desperately. _Don't make a sound. I'm almost there._ Damon… My gaze blindly fell, remembering clearly the dark hilt. My eyes burned. _Don't go there, Thea. Just focus on me._

_He killed her._ I wanted to sob. I wanted to shout and scream, but my body was frozen. _I'm sorry, Damon… I'm_

_Stop!_ He shouted aloud. I could feel him straining to keep the tears from his eyes. _Lukas did this! Not you._ For a moment he was silent. _We just need to focus on getting you out of there._ Movement. Don't move. Don't breathe. Every atom strained to listen. He killed her. _Thea._ I didn't hear Damon's call. Couldn't focus. Rage. He killed her. Again, he called me. My teeth ground together, forcing myself to wait.

_Damn it, Thea! No!_ Damon screamed near panic. Knowing his words were futile. Knowing I couldn't stop. Drawing a deep breath, I screamed. A shrill cry of despair and anger and pain. Something crashed to the ground. Vaguely, I knew Damon heard me. Close. So close…

"No Screaming!" The feral command filled the room and, in a heartbeat, he was on me. Confined or no, I would snap his neck. I gave myself over to the rage storming through me and, catching my weight on the restraints around my raw wrists, I swung my leg around his neck just as he neared me. A choked gurgle briefly sounded from his throat. Shouldn't have been able to move that fast. The feral cry still resonating from my lips, I wrenched my thighs together and jerked him down. He killed her. A loud pop rippled up my leg. Not enough. I wanted the bones in his neck shattered.

His hand latched around my throat. Shouldn't be able to move. Without the slightest hesitation, I released his neck to ensnare his arm. In one smooth motion, I kicked down at him with every bit of strength I had, tearing his shoulder from its socket and shattering numerous ribs.

He laughed. For just the smallest second, I hesitated, but that was all it took for him to grasp my ankle. I had time only to gasp before he pulled. The coarse ropes shredded the skin from my hands and I slammed to the ground. Desperately, I struggled for my footing, wings beating furiously in the tiny room, but his hold was relentless.

_He killed her._ Damon's cold words seemed to consume my entire being. With something like a snarl, I turned on him. If I didn't have a stake to pierce his heart, I would rip it from his chest.

Something crashed above us. For just a second, fear passed over his eyes. He wouldn't escape. I pounded my fists against his face, his chest, his arms; anything within reach, leaving a crimson print in my wake as blood seeped from my skinned hands. Didn't matter. Light pierced the darkness. Damon. The world seemed to stop. Just for a minute; the smallest second as our eyes met. And I felt his relief. I felt his anguish. I felt his pain and sorrow. And I felt his rage.

And, as one, we surged toward the mad vampire. With a desperate snarl, Lukas dodged Damon's initial assault, avoiding the stake by just a hair's breadth. _He killed her._ I didn't know whose mind the thought ran through. I don't know how he danced so perfectly around us. But it was only a matter of time. Damon and I fed off each other's rage until there was no thought. There was no fear or uncertainty. There was only hate.

Lukas managed to knock the wood from Damon's grasp, but, in the same heartbeat, I snatched it from the air and continued after him. Just before the tip touched his chest, his hand locked around my wrist, instantly shattering it. Numb. I felt nothing, but Damon redoubled his assault, managing to catch Lukas' arm and slamming him into the ground. Not fast enough. Lukas had already grabbed the fallen stake and, just as his back slammed into the ground, rammed it into Damon's chest.

"No!" I screeched, throwing myself back at them. Even as I shouted, though, I knew Lukas had missed his heart by inches. Still, it stunned him just long enough for the ancient vampire to escape from Damon's hold, tearing the stake out as he ran. Without a moment's hesitation, I drew my wings down hard, just catching his throat before he escaped through the blinding light. I strained to throw him down, but it backfired. He used my momentum to ram me against the wall, robbing the breath from my lungs.

Despite how his injury hindered him, Damon charged, suddenly panicked that Lukas would kill me purely to allow him to escape. But he was too slow. And Lukas still had the stake. He wouldn't miss a second time.

"No!" I roared, somehow finding the strength to throw myself between them. Horror lit in both Damon and Lukas' eyes in that spit second; knowing it was too late to stop.

But then the door opened. And everything stopped; the stake a mere inch from my chest. Bonnie stood in the doorway, the sick light illuminating her honey skin; hair appearing almost golden. Her image seemed to blur without moving; to shift until I was certain it wasn't Bonnie.

"Evelyn." The sound of wood clattering to the ground fell on deaf ears as Lukas fell to his knees; mouth agape. Transparent wings; if you looked too hard, they vanished, but they were there; each feather the most luminous white. She didn't move, yet the very air danced around her; the slight draft toying with pristine golden hair which floated lovingly around her heart-shaped face.

"Oh, Lukas." The sorrow in her voice brought tears to my eyes; yet I was suddenly unsure if she had truly spoken. Nothing seemed real; as though my senses were simultaneously enhanced and muted.

Heavy, uneven breathes shook the vampire's entire being as he stared at her. As though his limbs had suddenly grown foreign, he stumbled back to his feet; taking only a few steps toward her. The whole world stopped. Damon and I ceased to be. At that moment, nothing could compare to the awe and hope and sorrow and heart-wrenching regret storming so violently through the ghosts of what was. He could only stare. Don't move. Don't breath. It's okay if reality was suddenly washed away and we never moved again; just so long as the glimpse standing before him didn't vanish.

"My love." she whispered with a sad smile. With a sob, he reached for her; hands trembling; begging with every ounce of his being; nearly frozen with absolute terror. What if… But he had to try. And, for just half of a heartbeat, the wind brushed a strand of hair against his cheek. Real. He felt it. She was real. Tears streaming from his eyes, his shaking arms embraced her; movements agonizingly slow for fear that she'd disappear. But she didn't. As he clung frantically to her, she didn't disappear.

"Evelyn!" he gasped. Over and over; hands desperate to draw her ever closing. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He tried to shout, but could barely whisper. It didn't matter. The words would never be able to portray the meaning. But they didn't have to. She knew. With the most loving of movements, she held him, soft murmurs dancing across her lips. Forcing air back into his lungs, Lukas allowed her to lean back and look at him.

"I love you." The very earth trembled at the power within his voice; the terrifying weakness. Such a smile graced her lips as to rid the very world of shadows; and yet, still, it was just a ghost. She sighed and drew him toward her.

"I love you." I don't know if her reply was spoken or merely conceived from nothing, but, somehow, it was there. As her lips touched his after a lifetime of waiting, it was there.

We hadn't seen the stake. He didn't feel it. As the sharpened wood pierced bone and flesh alike, he didn't feel it. It didn't matter. Only when the darkness had taken him and his body slipped to the floor, did his lips leave hers.

"Thank you."

And they were gone.

We waited several seconds before moving; trapped in the haze of emotion. But, when Damon's hand brushed mine, reality crashed back around us. I started to offer my wrist, but he stopped me.

"Let's go." He murmured, eyes fixed on Lukas' still form. Bonnie was nowhere to be seen, and, again, I doubted if she had ever really been there. In silence, we made our way out of the decrepit building concealing the cellar. Steffen and the others had only just found us as we stepped into the sunlight and I realized Damon had abandoned the car and ran towards me the instant I screamed. They stopped maybe a dozen feet away, as though waiting for us to speak. But there was only silence. What could we say? Damon pulled a lighter from his coat pocket and flicked it to life. He paused briefly, mind whirling with a morbid understanding. Lukas had lost the love of his life. And it was his fault. Over and over, the same question tormented him: What would he have done? If their roles were reversed and Damon's actions had caused my death, would he do any different?

"We don't need to worry about that." I whispered. "You and I, we won't turn out like them." He gave a half smile and sighed before tossing the lighter into the house. Almost instantly, flames roared to life throughout the building. The wood groaned weakly, but offered no resistance. For an eternity, we stood there; if only to bear witness to the final moments before the fire finally erased him.

Tears stinging my eyes, I couldn't stop my hand from roaming to my abdomen. And I gasped. Damon immediately turned his attention to me with something like panic. But, as he saw my stunned eyes, he felt only confusion.

"Damon." I barely managed to breathe. His gaze roamed to my hand. And he froze, expression instantly hardening. But then the corners of my lips tilted up. Hope. Terrifying, but still it lit within him. Trembling, he allowed me to place his hand under mine. And the breath fled his lungs. Awe. Disbelief. Joy. Absolute and overwhelming

"She's okay." He could say nothing for several seconds, feeling the life still growing within me. "She's okay." And his arms locked around me and he cried. Laughter and sobs freely shook his form and he held me. Everything he cared about had been ripped from him in the cruelest way. He watched us die again and again. But we survived. Both of us. We survived and, finally, everything was alright again. Breathing hard, he pulled back, staring at me for several seconds. I'd never seen such a smile before. Without warning, he swept me in his arms and kissed me. And, in that instance, I knew that we were finally going to be okay.

* * *

So... that's it. I plan to write an epilogue to wrap up a few loose ends, but this will not turn into a trilogy. That being said, I have some deleted scenes, as well as some alternative chapters that were scrapped due to either it being impossible to turn it around or because it wouldn't fit right. Let me know if anyone's interested, and, as always, let me know what you think.

Oh, and I'll likely go over both stories to fix snip-its of bad grammar, spelling, or just overall writing, so stay in touch!


	20. Epilogue

Just a heads up, because I pay attention to sh$t like this, it looks like a lot of people are jumping to this and missing the previous chapter... I uploaded the final chapter and this epilogue within a few hours of each other, soooo if you read and were all "wft? What'd I miss?" You missed the last chapter... lol

**Epilogue**

Clinging to each other both for support and for the pure joy of touch, we began the slow return to the car, Damon's mind reeling. Briefly, we told the others how Evelyn had somehow saved us, but we didn't give any details. How could we? There were no words for what we saw and felt.

When, finally, we reached the road, Bonnie stumbled out of the backseat, hand held against her head.

"Tyler? Thea?" she mumbled uncertainly. "Caroline… what's going on?"

"They did it!" Caroline squealed, trotting forward. "They beat Lukas! And, guess what?" The confusion in the witch's eyes seemed to grow. "Thea's still pregnant!" Bonnie's eyes closed tightly, straining to develop some level of understanding.

"What?" she finally asked. "How? Damon's a vampire." For several seconds, no one spoke.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked. Frowning, she met my eyes.

"Stefan called me, asking if I could _tap_ into you somehow… to try to figure out what you are." she replied.

"What?" Caroline gasped, taken aback. "But that was a few months ago."

"What?!" the witch exclaimed.

"I," I started, raising my hand and catching everyone's attention, "hurt." They couldn't help but chuckle at the simplicity of the statement. "I think I know what happened, but, first, can we please go home?" As though just noticing the torrent of wounds covering Damon and I, Bonnie quickly nodded and piled back into the vehicle. Stefan immediately volunteered to drive. Tyler took the passenger seat so Caroline could sit in the middle row with Bonnie and fill her in on the last few months, while Damon and I sat in the back, wrapped in each other's embrace. With a quiet small, Damon retrieved something from his coat pocket. My heart stuttered at sight of the little black box. Without a word, he lifted the lid, revealing an elegant ring of diamonds and sapphires spun through a delicate silver band. Trembling with silent sobs, I watched him carefully slip the band around my finger. And I kissed him.

* * *

So... in case it's not obvious, Bonnie was possessed with Evelyn's spirit. I'm not going to write a super long, multi-chapter epilogue. I really just wanted to included the little bit about Bonnie not remembering anything, and, of course, get a ring and Thea's finger, because... well, f ck, she deserves it! Again, let me know if you want alternate (AKA scrapped) chapter and deleted scenes! Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 13 Deleted Scene

Remember how I said I'd re-written chapter 13 about a thousand times? I wasn't lying... This was the first go, but I abandoned this version because, as you'll understand once you read it, there really isn't a feasible way out. The only elements I really like were how it portrayed Lukas. I wasn't able to recover the traits this version would have given him, I'm afraid, but enjoy the fluff regardless. I'll post another version in a few days or so.

BTW, this is just as Tyler's meeting Thea and Damon to go hunting for the vampire. And, no, I haven't really proof-read it, but, to all you grammar Nazi's out there - have fun, lol

Chapter 13 - Outtake version 1

"Hey, thanks for this," I said sincerely, "I hate to put you on the spot, but… we don't really have another option." He nodded stiffly, his eyes darting uncomfortably from me to the ground and back.

"So, when are we doing this?" he asked quietly.

"No use in waiting." I shrugged, "We may not even see him today." Time seemed to freeze. Panic and rage stormed through both Damon and Tyler at the same time, but neither could react quickly enough. Suddenly, I realized that even this was part of his plan.

"Hello, Little Bird." I felt the gust of wind as a blue sped around me and tackled Damon. I heard a crack and felt agony flood through his neck. Tyler's eyes burned gold, but, with a hard punch to his temple, he, too, crumpled.

Black eyes. I could feel his hunger, his exhilaration. There was no threat now. Damon's weak thoughts begged me to run, but I couldn't… I couldn't leave them. With a desperate shout, I flung myself at him, buffeting with wing and fist alike as my mother had done. He toyed with me a moment, laughing, before catching the crest of my left wing in his hand. Dread. Oh, god… I didn't hear my scream. I didn't hear the sickening crack. I merely felt the gut churning fracturing of the bone splintered in his grasp. Crimson splattered over his hand. I barely noticed the drops fly to his face; didn't see his tongue lap lustfully as the tiny red drops.

Crushed. Couldn't breathe. My legs collapsed. I could feel the shattered bones grind against each other, the hot blood soaking the feathers. It was crushed. The far half of the wing bent unnaturally forward. I didn't feel his fangs tear into my neck. I didn't feel the cold steal over my body as he drank greedily. I noticed him force his torn wrist to my mouth only because I choked as the sickly sweet, think fluid assaulted my throat.

I struggled desperately; futile. Couldn't escape. Hot agony bathed my left wing, radiated through my entire left side. Crippled me. My arm wouldn't move. My lungs couldn't fill. Black. Everything was growing black. He'd planned all of this.

Gasping, I shot up; skin slick with cold sweat. Someone quickly tried to ease me back, but I couldn't understand the muffled words. Only pain. I think I was screaming; a clawed hand reaching desperately for the agonizing limb. With a whimper, I curled onto my side. Vaguely, I heard someone shout for a doctor, and I knew this should have startled me, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Help her!" the voice ordered.

"We can't risk giving her anymore!" someone else replaced, fear tinting their voice. Too much and her heart could stop!" A tiny spasm. Again I screamed.

"Give. Her. More." The order was given in a voice so cold, I couldn't help but flinch. Something cold crept up my arm. Panicked, I clawed at the foreign feeling, but was helpless to stop it. Murmurs. Quiet and slow. I found myself actively trying to still my flailing body to hear him.

"Easy." Muted. "Just give it time to hit." Sluggish. "It's going to get better soon." All I could hear was the crunch of shattering bone. My neck; his neck… Damon! "It's alright," I started as I realized his arms cradled me against him, hand smoothing back my damp hair. "I'm right here." Instantly, I remember everything through his eyes: the sudden presence of the other vampire, the bones in his neck separating just as he tried to react, blind, but just able to hear Tyler's body hit the ground. And my scream. Through his ears, I heard my scream, cut off by a choked heave. For mere seconds I had struggled. And then all was still. Minutes later, Steffen's voice broke the silence. I didn't want to think about the scene the younger brother had returned home to.

Still shaking, I tried to glance back at my wing; just that tiny pull on the muscles in my neck sent fresh pain surging through the limb. White. I could just glimpse white bandaged covering the wing and wrapping it flush against my body. A sob shook through me.

"It'll heal." Damon assured me. When I didn't respond, he guided y gaze toward his; away from the ruined limb. "Thea," he called, voice near breaking, "It'll heal." Shaking my head, I turned into him; hiding in his embrace. But I couldn't rid the image of my mind. Effortless. He had merely closed his hand; willed it.

My hearted stopped. I could feel him. Damon called me, but I couldn't respond. I could feel the vampire. I could hear the laughter that reached his ears. I could smell the pine and dirt… and blood. And I knew there were six: two males, four females. I could smell the beer emanating from their camp and hear the crackling of an oversized fire. I could even smell the eager lust settling over them. And I knew they were about to die. Oh god. All of them. He was going to kill all of them. Panic. Had to help. Please help them!

I screamed as they screamed. I fought as they fought. I tasted their blood coat his tongue. I felt their terror, their desperation as they ran. And he laughed. How long? Fifteen minutes? Twenty? He could have finished it in seconds. He could have made it last for hours. This hunt didn't matter. The blood he stole wasn't even a matter of sport. He just wanted me to know. He wanted us to know… he bonded himself to me.

My body heaved at the though. Damon froze. Fear. Pure, unadulterated fear flooded him. The vampire had won. If he knew how to use a familiar's power… he'd already won.

For days, we sat in terror. The silence seemed more unnerving than his present. Bonnie had been released and come straight to us, but could do nothing without the other vampire present. And then she gave us a warning.

"If you both try to access that power, if two vampires try to use that link… it'll kill you." I wanted to stick my fingers in my ears and pretend she'd simply left. I wanted to somehow remove that knowledge from Damon's mind. As the days wore on and it got harder to move, to breathe, I wanted to pretend it had nothing to do with vampires and werewolves and wings. The guilt tormented Damon night and day.

"Familiars aren't meant to have more than one link." She continued, "And, even then, it can weaken them." She'd paused briefly, not wanting to state the simple, terrifying fact, "You have three." I wanted to pretend nothing was wrong; that my body was merely healing. But we both knew the truth. I was weak. Impossibly, agonizingly weak. Just standing left me gasping. In less than a week, I couldn't even hold a cup of water to my lips.

I'd never seen Damon so frantic. Based on Steffen's ever darkening expression, neigther had he. I was sure the floor was starting to wear from his pacing. His phone seemed to be constantly ringing. Various people flowed through the manor like water. But Damon was never gone for more than a few minutes at a time. I knew what he feared most; the image constantly flashing through him mind: still; diaphragm finally too weak to even draw breath into my lungs. I wouldn't let that happen. With a chill, I knew neither would the vampire. He was just waiting.

He didn't want me to know that. Was he getting sloppy in his anticipation? Or had he underestimated the strength of a familiar? Confidence. Dread. Confident because he had underestimated us. Dread because we were falling straight into his hands. With my body weakening, Damon refused to feed from me. The strain of which had long since begun to show. I was worthless in a fight and Damon not far behind. He had to feed. Regardless what it did to me, he had to feed.

_No._ He responded absolutely. I ached with guilt before the thought had finished, but couldn't stop it.

_Then you sentence us both to death._ He visibly faltered at the simple, painful truth of it. I said nothing more, merely remembered what I had felt from the vampire.

_Thea_. He struggled, torn.

_I know._

_What if-_

_I know._

_I can't lose you._ I sighed deeply, trying to force back the ball in my throat.

_Then you have to trust me._ I begged. His jaw clenched and, for a long while, he said nothing. But, finally, he agreed. Steffen had noticed a change in him, but Damon dismissed it.

I didn't know who else crowded the manor, offering suggestions and comparing strategy. As I grew worse, Damon had withdrawn, so Alaric had taken charge. I knew he had exhausted all long-due favors and we seemed no better off. But they kept trying. I didn't know what they were looking for, but, somehow, I knew they would fail; knew that it would come down to Damon and myself alone against the one whom we still hadn't names, the one who seemed to know everything about us. Who came from the darkness and, effortlessly, tore out lives apart.

It was maybe three hours before Damon returned to the room for the night. I had fallen asleep shortly after convincing him to feed. The drugs he had to help my wing heal and numb the pain kept me in a near comatose state on their own. It was difficult to tell time or direction or up or down. If not for Damon, I'd be completely incoherent.

"You're not strong enough for this." He said resolutely, desperately, almost begging me not to press, to just go back to sleep and hope the other found some resolution. I weakly shook my head and his heart dropped. I saw myself through his eyes: impossibly pale, eyes dark, just barely alive.

"Drink." I ordered, trying, failing, to use a joking tone. He collapsed onto the bed beside me and gathered my limp body in his arms.

"Thea," he started, voice breaking. My arms wrapped around him.

_It'll get worse before it gets better, but the only way to fix this, the only way we survive, is to beat him._ I offered a small smile. _And the only change we have at that is you._ Without giving him time to argue, I exposed my neck to him. The hunger immediately darkened his eyes and his hearted shuddered, but he didn't move. I could see his muscles tremble, see his control begging to falter.

"I'll be okay." A new fear consumed him.

"What if I can't stop?" I merely smiled and rolled my eyes. His jaw tensed. "I haven't fed in… a while. Thea, I might…"

"Damon." I called, voice stronger than I should have been capable of. "Come here." Almost against his will, his body obeyed me.


End file.
